


The Prince of the Arkenstone

by Elenduen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arkenstone - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Powerful Legolas, Protective Gimli, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Twincest, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and the Arkenstone change the odds at the Battle of Five Armies when they become as One.</p><p>Saving the lives of Thorin, Fili, and Kili, Legolas earns the respect and love of the Dwarves of Erebor, having briefly seen the whole of time itself, but unable to remember all of what he saw Legolas travels north after the battle and unites with Aragorn as his instincts urge him to.</p><p>He knows that they have only won a single battle, and that worse is yet to come, he also knows that know he is bound to the Arkenstone and its infinite power he has a price on his head and his fate is entwined with the great war yet to come.</p><p>AN A new chapter 24 has been added, I only just noticed it was missing. Chapter 26 is newly posted too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not even Legolas himself could say how it all really began, and he certainly could not say why it was he who was chosen for this.

Of all the Elves in all the world why he, a simple Sindar Prince should be the one to wield so much power was beyond his understanding.

Even many years later when he had had much time to think on it he still could not fathom why he was the one.

When he asked others, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Thranduil, why him?, they would simply shrug and reply "Why not?"

Why not indeed?

Besides which as Gandalf often reminded him, this was all "Meant to be", from the very beginning this was all preordaned, Why Legolas Greenleaf?, why should he become the Prince of the Arkenstone?, it was same as The Ring coming into Bilbo`s possession and them Frodo's, it was always meant to be.

 

Battle of Five armies

 

It had started about a week before, with the arrival of The Dwarves in Mirkwood.

At the time Legolas had payed it little attention being far more focused on killing Spiders and trading insults with Thorin Oakenshield to really stop and think about it at first.

A sound ringing in his head, the rythmic thumping of a beating heart running over and over as if it were right beside his sharp ears.

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.

In the days that followed the sound continued in his head, refusing to leave him for moment, only growing in strength as if something we getting closer to him.

 

He did not speak of it to anyone, not to his aloof Adar Thranduil who would rather close to doors of his realm and hide away, not to the head strong romantic Tauriel, not to the stoic Dragon Slayer Bard.

He simply kept his peace and rode to Gundabad to seek out information on the Orcs.

It was not until he and Tauriel rode back into Dale with the heartbeat becoming almost deafening did Legolas say anything.

Nearly falling from his horse Legolas stumbled as he clutched his head, needing Tauriel's support to keep from falling to the ground after he had delivered the information about the second army approaching Erebor.

"What is it Penneth?" Gandalf asked as concerned as a Father as he took the elf into his own hands "What happened to him Tauriel?"

"I don't know" the she elf whispered shaking her head "He was fine", Legolas moaned and gripped his temples harder, the noise making his head throb with pain so much he felt like he had a blade thrust into his skull!

"Whats wrong with him?" Bilbo whispered looking frightened 

"I don't know" Gandalf snapped putting his fingers under Legolas's chin and lifting his head "What is it Legolas, tell me what is wrong!"

"The noise!" Legolas moaned "It hurts!, it hurts so much!"

"What noise?, what can you hear?" Gandalf asked unable to feel any dark aura that might be effecting the elf, there was no injury upon his person, no signs of poisoning, there was not reason he as to why he was suffering like this.

"Should I fetch Aranin Thranduil?" Tauriel asked knowing it was risky to face the ill tempered Elf King after her banishment, but she could not stand here and do nothing while Legolas was in obvious agony, falling to his knees and making a sound like a wounded animal!

"Fetch him" Gandalf said going to Legolas and trying to take him into his arms, but the Prince flinched away clutching in his head and sobbing for the pain that was slicing through him.

 

It did not take long for Thranduil and his Elves to arrive in the small side street, the normally expressionless King looking distressed as he saw his Son in obvious agony   
"Ionnin, what is wrong?, what ails you so?", under other circumstances it might have been amusing to see the normally stoic King so flustered as he fell to his knees to try and pull his Son into his arms and comfort him 

"He is in pain but I can not find the source of it" Gandalf said shaking his head "I know not how to help him!", Thranduil gave the wizard a stricken look as Legolas letting out a keening cry, panting like a woman in labor with his nails digging so hard into his own head he was drawing blood! 

"Do something!" Thranduil shouted at Gandalf "Help him somehow!", sighing deeply Gandalf moved to try and take hold of Legolas again but at that moment Bard ran into the street spattered in orc blood and sporting multipul cuts and bruises

"Gandalf!, my Lord Thranduil!" he cried only to faulter and put a hand to his chest as a burning pain struck him, at the same moment Legolas jerked up his eyes fixed in Bard's doublet where a white hot light was burning through the wool

"What is that?" Bilbo cried in alarm shrinking back as Bard yelped and pushed at the folds of his doublet not daring to reach for the burning brand with his hands!

"The Arkenstone!" Gandalf whispered his eyes widdening in shock.

 

Arching his back Legolas lifted himself up onto his knees, tipping his head back to the sky as the Arkenstone burned it's way out of Bard's doublet and flew threw the air straight towards him, burning through his own doublet and tunic to embed itself in his breast bone beside his heart.

At once everything made sense to Legolas, right then he understood, the heartbeat he had been hearing was his own as it became joined with the pulsing energy of the Arkenstone.

He knew that the Arkenstone was not only a jewel, it never had been, it was a piece of creation itself, a fragment from the heart of a star!.

It had fallen into the Lonely Mountain during it's creation at the beginning of time itself, had immersed itself in the mountain and stayed there waiting until finally it was uncovered by a Dwarf.

The Dwarves kept it safe, treasured it, almost worshiped it, then when it was lost a Hobbit of all being saved it from a Dragons flames!, into the hands of Men it was then passed, the Man who had slew the Dragon and brought the Arkenstone to Legolas, to the one being capable of using it's power, for Elves were made of the same ilk as the stars themselves.

All of time itself passed before Legolas's eyes!, he saw and knew everything that ever was and ever would be!, he knew every being in creation, knew every language, every costome, every moment in time!.

Heedless to all that was going on around him, as Bolgs army attacked Erebor, as Eagles, Beorn, and Radagast arrived to aid the free peoples of Middle Earth, Legolas communed with the Arkenstone, ten thousand life times worth of memory seemed to pass between them in the few moments it took for him to rise to his feet those about him watching in shocked awe.

Legolas's whole body was shining a brightly as a star, his eyes were shimmering with multipil hues of colour as if they were arkenstones themselves!.

Understanding everything now, Legolas spread his arms and held his hands out before him, from deep within his body, using both his own soul and being combined with the infinite energy of the arkenstone itself incandescent energy flowed out of his hands surging through the whole of Dale, vaporizing the orcs and trolls and leaving bright green leaves in their wake!.

On and out of the city the energy flowed, all across the plains of Erebor and Esgaroth the shimmering magickal energy swept, destroying the bats and orcs and trolls, showering the Dwarves, Beorn, Radagast and the Eagles in green leaves!.

On up to Raven hill the energy surged, sweeping up the icey peak to destroy every Goblin and Orc in its path, Bolg and Azog shrieked in pain and horror as they were caught up in the blast, their hiddious bodies exploding into nothingness and leaving green leaves floating on their air in their place!.

Even now Legolas didn't stop, he continued to use the energy guided by the Arkenstone, first to Thorin he went, healing the deep sword thrust in his belly and leaving a green leaf upon his abdomen where the wound had once been.

Fili and Kili were next, their bones and stab wounds healed as if they had never been, both brothers sat up clutching green leaves in their hands wondering what had happened.

All through out the land the energy continued to pulse and work it's magick, healing Dwarves and Men alike, rebuilding homes, covering Esgaroth in greenery once more!, repairing the damage done to Erebor!.

By the time the energy had faded away and Legolas had ceased to glow, every single person was whole again, Dale looked as if it had never fallen, Esgaroth as if it had never burned, Erebor as if it had never been forsaken!.

Legolas stood very still gazing it seemed into nothingness, slowly he felt the connection with the arkenstone fading from his mind and mourned the loss, though knew he could never have contained so much knowledge and power indefinitely, and he and the stone would be as one now in any case, it would never forsake him and he like wise would never forsake the arkenstone.

He wanted to try and explain what had happened to Gandalf, to Tauriel, to Thranduil, but he was so tired, so very very tired, dimly he felt his body falling to the ground and being caught by Thranduil just as darkness took his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who kudosed!.

Legolas found himself drifting in and out of consciousness for the longest time, his mind and body feeling as if they were disconected, as if he were floating on an ocean with his head occaisionally lifting enough above the waves to unplug his ears long enough to pick up snatches of conversations going on about him.

"What will this mean for him Mithrandir?, for his life now?, his future?" his Ada asked sounding more concerned than Legolas had ever heard him in his whole life

"I do not know Thranduil, while I believe this was all meant to happen since the very beginning of time, what it will mean for Legolas I can not begin to even guess at" Gandalf sighed, and Legolas felt fingers brushing his platinum hair back from his face, he wanted to lean into the touch, to speak out to his Ada and assure him he was alright, but his body was not under his own control and he was unable to make his mouth work to say the words.

"How can we owe everything to an Elf?", Thorin, that was Thorin's voice he was hearing, the Dwarf King sounding both enraged and exasperated at the same time!  
"Is this some kind of joke?, is Mahal laughing at us now in his great hall?"

"I doubt it laddy" an older and gentler voice said, must be the old Dwarf with the snow white hair and beard, "And you heard what Gandalf said, about the Arkenstone touching each and every Race"

"Aye, but why a damn Elf to weild it?, and now it's part of him!, the Kings jewel embedded in an Elfs chest!"

"And we all owe our lives to him", a gruffer voice now, that tattooed half bald Dwarf who's head Legolas had stood on!, he sounded mortally offended at the thought and yet perhaps grateful aswell 

"You, Fili, and Kili would be dead now if it hadn't been for him Thorin" the elder Dwarf said "Whatever this may mean for the future, that Elf saved your lives"

"Aye, and for his saving of my Sister Sons I will be eternally endebted to him".

 

"I don't really know you, and I suspect you don't approve, most people don't approve but I love Tauriel and I want to marry her", ah that was the young archer wasn't it?, Kili, the Dwarf who'd taken Tauriel's fancy, Legolas wished he could say that it was her choice what happened between them, that he loved her like the sister he'd never had, that if she were to choose to bind herself to Kili and then he would support her.

"Never thought I'd be sitting by an Elf Princes bed side!, never thought I'd meet an Elf!, I always thought I'd only know of the fair folk through stories and songs, never walk and talk with them", that was Gandalf's halfling, Bilbo, sweet little thing with the courage of a warrior twice his size

"Everyone is really amazed by what you did, even the Dwarves are singing your praises!, even Gloin is and that really is a miracle!, They want to give you an honorary celebration and have you named as Prince of the Arkenstone", the little Hobbit chuckled some what and Legolas felt his hand beng stroked "Your Father is.......well.........he's............I'm not really sure how to discribe him save perhaps as an iceberg, beautiful and terrible at the same time, he's worried about you though, we all are, I hope you wake up soon".

 

Slowly Legolas finally came round to find himself laying in a grand bed in Erebor.

Of all the places he had thought he might wake up in, Erebor was the last of them!, gingerly he began to push himself up only to pause as his chest twinged as if his skin were being pulled tight.

Pausing he undid the lacing of his nightshirt and found the Arkenstone still embedded in his breast bone beside his heart.

The energy inside the stone continued to pulse in perfect rythem with his heart, the cool outer shell warming at the touch of his finger tips and a feeling of deep affection ran through Legolas from the stone easing his fears for the present.

 

Feeling a little unsteady after heaven knows how long in a deep sleep Legolas rose from the bed and padded silently over to the door leading into an anti chamber where his Ada was lain upon a plush sofa asleep.

For a moment Legolas hesitate in waking the King, but recalling the distress in his Ada's voice he reached out and placed his hand on Thranduil's arm rousing him from his dreams.

"Legolas", a rare smile light up Thranduil's face at the sight of his Son and in a motion that was too fast for human eyes to follow Legolas was embraced in his Ada's arms, the King holding him tightly as if he feared he would loose him 

"Never do anything like that to me again Ionnin!, I fear that my heart will not stand the stress!" Thranduil breathed 

"I'm sorry I worried you Ada, I didn't understand until it was happening and then everything happened so fast..."

"I know Penneth, Mithrandir explained as best he could, and while I was deeply frightened for you, I am also very proud", Legolas looked up in surprise at this making Thranduil smile 

"Is it so very strange for an Ada to feel pride for their Ion?" 

"I imagine not Ada, I just...........I don't think it was me who did this, it was the stone itself, I'm just the host"

"Now that is not entirely true Penneth".

 

Both elves turned at the intrusion to see Gandalf and Thorin standing in the doorway, the Wizard smiling warmly while Thorin still looked rather stand offish, but then that was a typical expression for any Dwarf!.

"I am releaved to see you back on your feet Legolas, you've given us all quite the worry over the past two weeks"

"Two weeks!" Legolas exclaimed!, he could hardly believe he had been unconscious for so long, it did not feel as if he had been sleeping for such a length of time!

"Indeed" Gandalf said sitting himself down on an over stuffed arm chair and set about filling and lighting his pipe while Thorin stood beside him, his arms crossed and expression guarded 

"What d'you mean that I'm not a host?" Legolas asked "The Stone did the magick not me"

"Yes but your soul, your essence is connected to the stone, which is a fragment of the heart of a star" Gandalf replied "Some of the elements Eru used when creating the Elves contained more fragments of this star, and much of it came together in your beggeting from your Naneth and your Adar"

"So this really was planned from the very beginning then" Legolas whispered touching his chest where the stone pulsed happily against his hand "This was always meant to be"

"It was" Gandalf agreed "It was also set into motion by powers far beyond any of us, and what it will mean in the future I can not say"

"I knew what it meant" Legolas sighed a little saddly "For a while I knew everything, I understood all there was to know about everything, life, death, time and space, all of it!, I was connected to every living thing in the whole universe, I knew their names, languages all of it"

"Even Dwarvish?" Thorin asked looking afronted, the Dwarven language was forbidden to outsiders, very few could speak it, Elrond being a notable exception 

"Then yes" Legolas said "But it's gone now, only feelings remain, and flashes of memory not my own, some from what I think is the past, and some of the future", Gandalf smiled consolingly and placed a hand on Legolas's knee 

"You could never survive such immense knowledge and power Penneth, no flesh and blood being could, it is simply too much to be stored in a physical shell, your body would have been torn apart had it remained inside you"

"I know" Legolas said nodding his head "The Stone explained it, and I understand, but to have been connected to so many beings, to have felt so much............I can't help but feel bereft now it's gone".

 

As both Gandalf and Thranduil fell silent, not knowing how to comfort Legolas over this, Thorin cleared his throat to speak again   
"While it may not replace the majesty of connecting with every single being, you should know that you have earned the friendship and respect of my people" he said a little gruffly "Including myself", Thranduil rose an eyebrow delicately at this while Gandalf nodded approvingly 

"That had to hurt!" Legolas said a little impishly making Thorin snort in amusment

"You have no idea!" he declared "But I would be dead now were it not for you, as would both my nephews and most of my Cousins army, perhaps even Dain himself, you saved us all, and the Men and Women of Lake town, you rebuilt the whole of this corner of Middle Earth, while I do not pretend to understand all of this, I do know that only an ignorant fool would not wish to call you friend and make amends for past emnity"

"There have been mistakes on both sides" Legolas said pointedly ignoring his Ada's exclamation at this, "It is time to put aside old grudges and look to the future, especially since....", he paused and frowned making the others look at him worriedly

"Legolas?" Gandalf asked finally getting the elfs attention "What is it?"

"We have won this battle" Legolas said slowly and clearly so there could be no mistaking his meaning "But I believe the War is yet to come".


	3. Chapter 3

'It came to me, my own, my love, my precious!' 

 

Legolas jolted awake in his bed the voice lingering in his head along with the image of the vile little being who had uttered the words over something in it's hand.

This and other dreams like it seemed to plague his sleep everytime he lay down to rest, all of them disjointed nothing that followed on from anything nothing that made any sense just brief flashes of events and people.

Sometimes Legolas could guess at what he was seeing, Elrond in full battle armor filthy dirty with orc blood, dirt, and covered in sweat running into a volcano and shouting to a man behind who was clutching a golden ring was pretty obvious.

But other images meant nothing to him, a tall and ruggedly handsome man dressed in traveling clothes wearing an odd ring on his finger which was of two serpents one devouring and one crowned in a wreath of flowers was a complete mystery to the Elf.

It was more than frustrating to him since he knew that he knew more about all he was dreaming of but he simply could not get to it. It was like hearing the tune to a song and having the lyrics right on the tip of your tongue and not being about to remember them.

"Why me?" Legolas asked looking down at the Arkenstone which pulsed merrily beside his heart "No answer, what else is new!" he muttered throwing the bed covers aside and heading over to the bathing chamber, he didn't bother heating the water in the ewer instead he simply washed up in cold water and swiftly applied warrior braids to his hair before dressing and heading out onto the battlements of Erebor.

 

Being an honored guest in the Mountain was one thing, but Legolas still felt the heavy walls of the Dwarven city closing in about him leaving him craving the open freedom of the outside.

Dain's army were of course on centary duty and all offered him a Dwarven salute upon seeing him which brought a small smile to Legolas's lips since it was not to long ago that all of their weapons would have been pointing right at him the second they saw him.

The celebration in which Legolas had been named as Prince of the Arkenstone by Thorin, Dain, and Bard had been several days before, every Man, Elf, and Dwarf had cried out in honor of his title making Legolas flush with more than a little embaressment; he was more than thankful for his courtly up bringing by Thranduil for he was certain he would never have gotten through the lengthy ceramony nore tha lavish celebrations had he not been well schooled in etiquet.

As Prince of the Arkenstone he had so to speak the Keys of the City of Erebor and of Dale; this meant he could go wherever he wished and would forever be welcome in these lands as their hero.

"You have made me very proud this day Ionnin" Thranduil had whispered into his Sons ear giving him a rare smile "You are every inch the Crown Prince of Eryn Galen this day, and Prince of the Arkenstone"

Legolas still wasn't sure what he felt about this, he felt rather........, well fake wasn't quite the right word but he did not feel as if he were the one who had done all this it had been the power of the Arkenstone not him, but as Gandalf repeatedly said that he was more than a host or a tool, he was part of the Arkenstone as it was part of him and it was only through the combination of both of them that this power was possible.

Soon Gandalf would be leaving Erebor, he was taking Bilbo back to The Shire and Legolas would be going with them, well as far as Rivendel.

Gandalf felt that Lord Elrond should take a look at Legolas and The Arkenstone that the great Elven healer should know of this and his views should be heard.

The Lady Galadriel undoubtedly already knew everything and Gandalf was loathe to have her leave Lorien again so soon after she had fought nearly to the death with The Dark Lord in Dol Guldor, she needed time to rest and recover her strength before riding abroad again.

Saruman, Gandalf seemed reluctant to aproach over this, why Legolas didn't know but he was also strangely grateful since he felt a forboding for some reason about Saruman.

What the future would be holding for him now Legolas could not even begin to imagine, but he did know that he had to leave here, that he was needed elsewhere, that there was something he was meant to be doing or would do and the events that would lead up to it would be set into motion very shortly.

"I might have known I'd find you out here"

Legolas glanced down at Thorin as the King walked up to him joining him to look over the side of the battlement down at the planes of Esgaroth and the City of Dale which was bustling with life.

"Elves always seem to be drawn to the outside" the Dwarf sighed shaking his head as he rested his forearms on the stone work, "The open fields, the trees, the stars in the sky, they all call to your kind like flames call to moths"

"And deep caves to Dwarves!" Legolas threw back giving Thorin a slight upward turn of his lips "Or Hobbits to food it would seem, if Master Baggins's appetite is not unique amongst his kin", Thorin grinned openly now, a rare sight upon him and the smile made him look years younger and far less care worn 

"From what I am told all Hobbits have very great appetites, in fact they can even surpass Bomburs"

"Bombur?", Legolas frowned trying to remember the Dwarf, he had been introduced to so many in the last few days it was hard to keep faces and names clear in his head

"Hmm Bombur, red hair, red beared in a long circular braid, the size of two prized pigs standing side by side!" 

"Oh yes!, the large Dwarf!", Legolas's attempt at a tactful way of describing Bombur brought another smile and in fact a laugh from Thorin 

"You needn't sugar coat it lad!, Bombur knows he's fat as butter, in fact he's proud of it!, and he is quite the Ladies Man!", Thorin couldn't keep his humor under control at the bewildered expression in Legolas's face since the poor Elf clearly could not imagine why the "Ladies" would be head over heels for Bombur 

"Dwarves like a good bit of flesh!, something to grab hold of and cuddle up to on a cold winters night!, you skinny lanky elves would provide no more warmth as a bedfellow than a willow wand!"

"Your Nephew does not seem to mind that" Legolas said nodding his head in the direction of Kili and Tauriel who was taking what looked to be a slow romantic walk towards Esgaroth, Thorin gave a grunt and pointedly looked away from them   
"You won't forbid this will you?"

Thorin glanced up at Legolas who shrugged his shoulders "It is not heard of, an Elf and a Dwarf, at least I have never heard of it, but I think they will make each other happy and they should be allowed to do so no matter how many nay sayers there maybe"  
"You care for the she elf don't you?" Thorin asked glancing once again to the courting couple

"As you do your Nephew" Legolas replied, taking a chance he reached out and placed a hand over Thorin's surprising the Dwarf since it was a well known fact that Elves disliked being touched by others 

"Their love is something that must be cherished, it is more than a bridge between the Elves and the Dwarves, it is a shining beacon of hope and joy that will I think bring great comfort in the coming darkness, for it will be proof that where love fills a heart all things are possible"

Thorin gazed up into Legolas's eyes as he spoke and saw in the shining blue of his eyes the passionate hope that Legolas had for Kili and Tauriel, and the very real fear of the darkness he spoke of  
"You still know nothing more about this Darkness and what is to come?" Thorin asked 

"Nothing but a bad feeling" Legolas admitted "I can not give you details, dates, or anything other than what I feel in my heart and fear in my mind, but I do urge you to be on guard, it may well be that this is decades off, but it may not be so and either way when this War comes it will engulf the whole world"

"A dark portent indeed" Thorin grunted looking again towards Esgaroth "Turning back to more pleasent matters, I have decided to say nothing for or against my Nephews relationship, I will instead leave it to his Mother to make any decisions since she has a far firmer back hand than I and has never been afraid to use it!"

"Will she deny them?" Legolas asked his fear for Tauriel and a broken heart troubling him too much to let this go yet

"Lad, no one, not a King nore a Mother can come between a Dwarf and his One" Thorin replied patting Legolas's hand "If Tauriel is Kili's One then it matters nothing what anyone says or thinks for they will be together", Thorin glanced at Legolas again his sharp eyes narrowing slightly as he studied him

"What of Your King?, and the Elves how will they react to this?"

"Nin Ada has recinded his banishment of Tauriel, though she will never be Captain of his guard again" Legolas replied "Instead he intends to have her lead a small contingent of Elves to the forrest of Esgaroth to begin a small settlement there"

"Esgaroth" Thorin mused "Nice and close to Erebor, perfect for a courting couple"

"Or a wedded one!", Legolas and Thorin shared a smile and gazed down at the Elf and Dwarf as they headed into the trees unware of their royal observers far above them in Erebor.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying good bye to Erebor was far more of a wrench than Legolas had expected it to be, as an Elf he had no love for the inside of mountains, being on the outside, climbing them to their peaks was different, but hidden away from the open world was not something any of his kin enjoyed.

But to his amazement he actually felt sorry to be leaving the mountain and the Dwarves, a very odd sensation for an elf.

"Maybe it's because of the stone" Bofur suggested when Legolas admitted to feeling rather torn about his impending departure "It was here fer so long that this place mus' be like 'ome"

"I guess" Legolas murmured waving his hand in the smoke that was blowing from Bofurs pipe and wrinkling his nose at the smell, "Dear Elbereth how can you stand the stench of that thing?" he exclaimed rising from the table they were sitting at the keep away from the smoke

"Yer should try it, do yer some good!" Bofur laughed dirtily "Might put some much needed hair on yer face and chest!", a couple of Dwarves sitting near by laughed too while looking at Legolas's smooth chin and jaw  
"You Elves would look a lot better with beards yer know?, and some extra flesh on yer skinny bones" Bofur continued putting his filthy boots up onto the table making Legolas raise an eyebrow at the lack of hygine

"Aye yer right there Bofur" Gloin said coming over with a pint full of beer and sitting down in Legolas's vacated seat "Can't beat a good rounded Dwarrowdam!, good big 'ips strong thighs, and a nice full arse!" 

"Eru help me!" Legolas muttered rolling his eyes as Bofur gave another filthy laugh at that while Gloin smiled dreamily

"I canae wait till me wife gets 'ere, been too lon' since I had 'er in me arms!" 

"Aye, an yer wee lad" Bofur agreed 

"Gimli" Legolas said suddenly as the image of a stout warrior Dwarf with flaming red hair filled his mind, the Dwarf wielded his axe with brutal force taking out huge orcs of twice his size and roaring in savage fury!

"You are going to be so proud of him" Legolas said as a smile spread over his face 

"Eh?, what yer on about?" Gloin demanded scowling at Legolas who shook his head

"I don't know!, I just know that he is going to make you so very proud of him, more than you can even imagine".

 

 

Tauriel embraced Legolas the following morning "I'll miss you" she said giving him a gentle squeeze before releasing her life long friend "You've always been there for me, giving me a chance and believing me"

"And I still do" Legolas assured her giving her a smile "I will always be your friend no matter where either of us are, nothing is going to change that", he glanced over her shoulder to where Kili was standing watching them with his Brother by his side having already said their farewells to Bilbo and were now letting the others have their turn with the beloved Hobbit 

"Besides which you've got your own life to live" he said with a wry smile that brought a flush to Tauriels cheeks "Good luck, you deserve to be happy"

"Hanon le" Tauriel said "And so do you" she added leaning forward to whisper into Legolas's ear "Do not make your Fathers mistake and close yourself off to love, you have so much offer someone and deserve that joy in your life"

"Maybe" Legolas whispered pursing his lips "But at the moment I want to find myself again"

"Time flys little Greenleaf" Gandalf said "And I would like to be on the road before too much longer" 

"Alright" Legolas said with a smile rolling his eyes conspiritorly at Tauriel who stiffled a chuckle "Take care, and you" he said said pointing a finger at Kili "You make sure you look after her or you'll have me to answer to" 

"I doubt that'll scare him much" Thorin drawled "Brat's feared nothing but the back of his Mothers hand in years!, and still earns a good hiding as much today as he did before he started growing stubble!"

"Uncle!" Kili protested flushing right up to his roots and elbowing his snorting brother 

"You will come back won't you?" Thorin asked looking up at Legolas who smirked at him 

"I'd have thought you'd be happy to get rid of me"

"As Elves go you're not completely obnoxious!", Legolas gave a rare laugh and bent his knee to embrace Thorin 

"I promise to visit often as I can"

"Good and you take care of yourself" Thorin stated gruffly "And you make sure he does" he ordered Gandalf who gave comical bow his way that made Bilbo snort in amusment, rising with a dancers grace Legolas turned and mounted his waiting horse raising his hand in farewell as he, Gandalf, and Bilbo turned to the long journey to Rivendel.

 

"What will you do now?" Bilbo asked as he rode his pony between Legolas and Gandalf's horses, looking up at the elf on his left 

"How d'you mean?" Legolas asked 

"Well....you're a Prince arn't you?, don't you normally have "Prince" things to do?", Legolas gave a bright laugh at this his whole face lighting up as if the sun glowed right out of his eyes

"Most of my time has spent fighting giant spiders" he finally replied "Taking some time away from that will be a pleasure as it will not facing any Orcs or Goblins for a time"

"Ugh if I never see another Goblin or Orc for the rest of my life it'll still be too soon!" Bilbo said with a shudder "I'm done with all that!, and giant spiders!, I don't like the garden variety never mind those huge things!"

"What will you do when you get back home?" Legolas inquired "Get married and have baby Hobbits?"

"Fauntlings?, no I'm too old for all that nonsense" Bilbo laughed shaking his head and ignoring Gandalf's snort on his right, "No I think I'll write a book about all this, about the day a very vexing Wizard turned up on my doorstep and invited himself and thirteen Dwarves to come into my Home eat all my food and set me up to go on this adventure!"

Gandalf had apparently become selectively deaf at this point since he was taking a keen interest in the trees and birds over their heads and ignoring the Hobbit and Elf's conversation 

"D'you know he even had the cheek to deface my personal property!, and scolded me for not leaping at the chance of getting incinerated by what Bofur refered to as a "Furnace with wings!"

"Oh I'll bet he did!" Legolas laughed shooting the indifferent Wizard a grin "I can tell you a few stories about him aswell!"

"Really?" Bilbo said a devious grin spreading over his face "Do tell....."

"Heaven spare me talkative elves and curious Hobbits!" Gandalf sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while Legolas embarked on a tale to a rapt Bilbo"


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond was an Elf capable of expression a great deal of meaning in a single raise of his eyebrow and an impassive look in his eyes.

When Gandalf explained what had happened with Legolas, he surpassed himself with his expressions!, and gave Gandalf a speaking look that had the Wizard glancing away with a sheepish expression of his own!.

"Always you manage to amaze me Gandalf!" Elrond sighed shaking his head "The last time you came here it was a rag tag group of Dwarves embarking on a quest to Erebor, and now you come here with Thranduil's all but sequestered Son sporting a rather unusual item upon his person!"

"What!?" Legolas cried loosing his usual Elven emotionless calm while Bilbo laughed merrily

"Thats one way of putting it!" he spluttered in amusment While Legolas glared at Elrond

"I was NOT sequestered!, Ada was just.........protective!"

"With looks like that who could blame him!" Lindir murmured from his place behind Elrond, his expression far too innocent, and by the look that his lord shot him his words had not gone unheard!.

 

"I did not come here to discuss my upbringing My Lord Elrond" Legolas said very aware of his flushed cheeks and flustered appearance "I came here to discuss what this.......Arkenstone means for me and my future", Elrond opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Gandalf placed a hand over his arm drawing his attention 

"Legolas has recollection of some of what he experianced while the Arkenstone was active, but he does not remeber it all, yet he feels that something.......serious is happening in Middle Earth"  
the Wizard explained giving Legolas a smile, "It's all flashes and brief images that he can not discern enough from to understand what it means, I was rather hoping that with the two of us working together we can try to help Legolas make sense of this"

"Well I appreciate the compliment towards my skills Gandalf, but surly Saruman would be a better person to help in this" Elrond said 

"NO!" 

Both Gandalf and Elrond looked at Legolas with shock at his sudden vehement cry, "I don't want Saruman knowing of this, I don't want to see him at all, not ever!", Legolas wrapped his arms about himself and sat down on one of the chairs looking like a deer faced with a pack of wolves!

Elrond frowned and looked to Gandalf before rising to his feet and approaching Legolas cautiously, "Is there a particular reason that you do not want Saruman involved in this?" he asked 

"Yes!" Legolas replied nodding his head and biting his bottom lip, 

"Why exactly?" 

"I don't know!", with a frustrated snarl Legolas rose to his feet, looking for a moment almost human as he ran his hands through his hair and paced the room, "I hate this!" he declared almost furiously, "I hate this not knowing but feeling something!, seeing faces of people I don't know but feeling like I do know them or that I should, hearing voices as if I'm going insane!", he broke off with a mirthless laugh that sounded more like a sob "Maybe I am going mad!, Elbereth knows it damn well feels like it!"

"No, Legolas no you're not" Bilbo said getting to his feet and going over to the elf, taking his hands and squeezing them "You're upset and frustrated but you're not mad!" he tugged on the elfs arms smiling at him to try and sooth the elf he had become rather fond of

"Of course you're not" Gandalf said aproaching them "And if you don't want Saruman involved then he will not be involved", gently he laid his hand on Legolas's shoulder "We just want to help you................"

'I'm trying to help you!', the words echoed in Legolas's mind and he gasped as he saw an aged Bilbo before his eyes standing in some room with a low ceiling and round windows, the two of them had cleared argued about something, but what it was Legolas had no idea.

Blinking and shaking his head Legolas tried to clear his mind only to see the same rugged man he'd seen before in his dreams, battling in ruins with the Nazgul, he saw the man turn and hurl a flaming torch into the Witch Kings face setting him alight and fleeing with ear splitting shrieks and screams that had Legolas covering his ears with a pained cry!, however that was nothing compared to what came next!.

His entire mind erupted into flames as a huge fiery eyeball burned in front of him, flaring like a Sun in the sky or a volcano erupting! "I see you!" a horrific voice growled seeming over load every nerve in his body and send him falling into darkness.

 

 

"Alright slowly now, take deep breaths"

Legolas blinked and found himself laying down on the bed in the chambers he had been given, with Elrond sitting by his side with a very concerned look on his face as he gazed into the younger elfs eyes  
"Are you back with us Penneth?" he asked 

"I think so" Legolas whispered swallowing back a wave of nausea that swirled in his stomach 

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Gandalf asked revealing himself from the balconey where he was smoking his pipe and either ignored or didn't see Elronds sharp look in his dirrection that was more than likly about the pipe than the question

"In your own time" Elrond said placing a hand against Legolas's to keep him laid down as he made an attempt to sit up 

"I'm not sure" he murmured shaking his head and wincing at the stab of pain in his temples "I saw........different things, disjointed, I don't think they were related to each other"

"Can you describe them?" Gandalf asked sitting down on the bed and setting the pipe aside at Elrond's look and Legolas's paling skin 

"I saw you and Bilbo somewhere, in the future" Legolas said "It was a strange place, everything was round, round windows, doorways, low ceiling....."

"His Hobbit Hole" Gandalf said with a smile and absent mindedly rubbed his back at the recollection of how much he had to stoop in BagEnd, it might be comfortable, even luxurious for Hobbits, but for a Wizard it was rather cooped!

"I saw a Man fighting" Legolas said rubbing his temples "And then..............then.........." he frowned as he tried to recall what it was that had made him pass out, but his mind came up blank "I don't know" he sighed "I don't remember", Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a look neither wanting to push him any further considering his fainting spell and how exhausted he looked

"Alright get some rest" Elrond said rising to his feet "We can talk again tomorrow if you feel up to it", ordinarily Legolas might have protested but his head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, so instead of arguing he gave both elders a grateful smile and curled up on his side hoping to ease his head with sleep.

 

As they walked down the corridor Elrond sighed and shook his head looking to Gandalf with troubled expression "I am not sure his body can withstand this, he wasn't meant for this"

"We don't know that, it's proberable that he is connected to the star that formed to Arkenstone, this was meant to be" Gandalf said "And Legolas is strong, he just needs some time..."

"Time!" Elrond scoffed stoping walking and giving Gandalf an incredulas look "His mind and body are at complete war with each other!, he has clearly lost weight, he's fatigued and sickly, do you really think time is going to help here?"

"Well what do you suggest?" Gandalf asked "We can not remove the stone without killing him out right and I doubt that you would wish to do that", at Elrond's sour look he pressed on much in the manor he had done when he had tried to convice him of Thorins quest   
"I believe that what needs to be done here is for Legolas and the stone to become united as they were while it was active, we need to help him link his mind and body to the stone so he won't be having the flashes all the time, or at least without the debilatating side effects"

"His body could never contain the amount of knowledge and power in the stone, no body could" Elrond stated "Those memories need to remain gone, you know that!" 

"I do not mean for him to recall everything, what it mean is for himself and the Arkenstone to become as one again, they have been linked already but they to make a more unified link now, the same as the ones between ourselves and our charges", Gandalf glanced down at his hand where Narya glowed making Elrond shift his hand on which Vilya shone brightly 

"Very well" the elf Lord agreed "It's possible his natural psychic abilities have been elevate by the stone so he needs for his shields to be strengthened to prevent these random flashes", at Gandalf's encouraging he rolled his eyes and continued on down the corridor, "If theres one thing in this world I know for a fact Gandalf, you never fail to liven things up!".


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn had not been back to Rivendel in several years, not since he had learned of his heritage, not since he had spied Lady Arwen and lost his heart to her, or at least thought his heart lost, at twenty one he had still been very naive when it came to affairs of the heart.

Had he been raised by Men instead of Elves then things might have been different, but Elrond's lands held a some what reserved attitude that had kept Aragorn, or Estel as he had been known then, rather cosseted from affairs of the flesh. 

While Elves were not prudes, they saw nothing sinful in nudity or in love making, they did not parade it before others either.   
While Humans preeched no sex before marriage, the Inns of their lands were always filled with what Elves would call public debauchery!, the touching and kissing in a public forum was not something that Elves, High Elves especially partook in. 

Sex outside of marriage was niether frowned upon nore abstained from, but their ideas of courtiship, and displays of affection were quite different from that of Men, and the physical side of their relationships were always private.

Until he had left the confines of Rivendel Aragorn had never imagined that Women might openly sit upon mens knees in a Tavern, their bodices shockingly low and clevage all but shoved under the Mans nose!, not that the Man would have any objections to this!, he would happily bounce her on his legs, groping her thighs and buttocks, even fondling her breasts while being fed morsels of bread and meat from the table by her hands!.

His foster Brothers, Elladan and Elrohir had just about wet themselves laughing at his goggle eyed expression and innocent blushes during in one of his earliest trips outside of his childhood home.

Having seen courting couples in Rivendel doing nothing more than caressing each others hands while they were within view of others, Aragorn had been shocked at the behavior of his kin, even more so when he learned of how they disapproved of sex out of wedlock and that children born thus were shunned as bastards.

"And yet they cavort like rabbits in the spring!" he had cried in confusion as his Brothers had tried to explain things to him 

"Yes but these women here are not the women that Men will wed dear Estel" Elladan had explained beckoning a comely wench over to sit on his knee while Elrohir had slipped her a couple of silver coins lewdly into the dark cleft between her breasts!,   
"These are women of pleasure!" Elladan had laughed "Pleasure that can be bought and paid for!"

Elrohir and he had once again dissolved into laughter at Aragorn's face, Elrohir whispering something into the wenches ear that had her rising from Elladan's lap to go and sit on Aragorn's!, and proceeded to kiss his neck, stroke his bum fluff covered jaw, grind her own sex into his cock and nearly had him cumming in his breeches!.

After his first introduction to the world outside of Rivendel, Aragorn had begun to question his feelings for the beautiful Arwen.

It was very easy to imagine oneself in love with someone when they are the first person they have ever felt something other than friendship or familial feelings for.   
But once time has passed and one had seen and experianced more, those feelings often cease to be so potent.

So too was it for Aragorn now as he and the Twins rode back into Rivendel, they had spent a long time traveling with the Rangers, had heard much of the battles in the East, The Lonely Mountain being claimed again, and some talk of a powerful magick replenishing the land.

Intrigued the three of them had decided to return home and speak with Elrond, since they were certain he would know more. 

It was with some aprehention that Aragorn returned to his childhood home, he did not relish the thought of meeting Arwen once again since now he was not certain that he loved her as he had once claimed to. 

However as he and the twins rode into the courtyard and were greeted by Elrond himself Aragorn felt his reservations slipping away from him and was soon embraced by the Elf Lord as were the Twins.

"My Sons, it has been too long since we have last been together" Elrond declared looking them all over, especially Aragorn who unlike the Twins continued to age and change as years passed, "You have grown again Estel, and now have what I believe is reffered to as a Manly beard!"

"Better than that prickly bristle he had before!" Elladan snorted while Aragorn ran a hand over his chin, the bum fluff of his youth had now been replaced with a corser thicker covering of hair 

"We have told him that such things are not really appealing, but he does not listen!" Elrohir sighed with an exagerated look of dispare for his Brother that had Aragorn rolling his eyes, Elladan and Elrohir did not seem to have much against beards outside of Rivendel if the number of Men they ended up bedding was anything to go by!.

It was quite the source of amusment to Aragorn, how wild the Twins would run when away from their Fathers watchful eye, certainly they'd never openly take a couple of men and woman to their beds to share in Rivendel as they had done in Bree!.

He didn't dare think what Elrond would think of their antics when his Sons were out of his realm, certainly the two had a reputation for mischief within the borders of his land, but their fornications would have scandelized the whole of Rivendel Aragorn would imagine were it to become common knowledge!.

Smiling to himself he followed the twins up the stone stairs behind Elrond only paying half attention to Elrohir recounting one of their battles with Orcs, and gazing about the beauty of his childhood home which he had missed more than he had thought. Looking across the impossibly fair land he paused as his eyes locked onto an elf he did not recognize standing upon the stone bridge looking down into crystal clear waters below him. 

Unlike the Rivendel Elves who tended towards dark hair and golden skin, this elf had skin of pure alabastar which shone in the sunlight like a pearl freshly plucked from the ocean bed and damp with the sea water, his hair was fair, even fairer than Glorfindel's golden locks, shimmering between silver and platinum as the breeze shifted the pale locks. 

"Who is that?" Aragorn heard himself asked as he stood almost transfixed gazing upon the unknown elf 

"Hmm?, oh, that is Prince Legolas of the Greenwood" Elrond said looking at his latest charge with a smile 

"Legolas?, since when does Thranduil allow his Son outside of his realm?, I thought he was cosseted there for good!" Elladan snorted 

"Still pretty as ever though" Elrohir commented as Legolas turned enough for his face to be partly visable, Aragorn felt his breath stolen from his lungs as he beheld the elfs features that looked to be as sculpted into perfection as the statues decorating the fair lands 

"How long will he be staying Ada?" Elrohir asked 

"That has not yet been decided" Elrond replied drawing Aragorn slightly out of his revorie as he watched Legolas gracefully leave the bridge to go and walk into the woods 

"Come Estel, you must be weary after your journey" Elrond said placing a Fatherly arm about his shoulders and turning him towards the palace "Come and refresh yourself and then replenish your strength".

 

Legolas had been in Rivendel for two months now, Gandalf had left with Bilbo a couple of weeks ago, once he had started to make progress in blocking his mind from the constant onslaught of images and voices that the Arkenstone thrust upon it.

While he did still have visions, they were much less frequent and far less debilatating than before. His dreams were no longer plagued by ghosts of the past or shadows of the future, his sleep now replenished him once more letting him get the rest his body needed. 

The next step in Elronds tutorledge would be for Legolas to learn how to use the Arkenstone's power at will, to be able to summon a vision, to call the power from within the heart of the stone when he needed it rather than have the stone act on its own as it had done at the battle of five armies.

Since strengthen his natural barriers had been exhausting enough Legolas was not looking forward to this next step which he doubted would be any easier, time and again he wished he had never been chosen for this, wished he did not have this burden to bear, but such wishes were futile and all he could do was try and do his very best with the power he had been given.

 

Aragorn and Legolas did not meet until later than evening in The Hall of Fire where Lindir was reciting the Lay of Luthien to the haunting sound of flutes and harps. 

Having missed the evening meal with his walk in the woods, Legolas entered the hall late, pausing as he observed Elrond seated with the Twins at his sides and an unknown Human. 

He briefly considered going to sit near Glorfindel and Erestor, however Elladan spied him and beckoned him over to them with a bright smile   
"It's been too long since we last saw each other Mellonin" he stated greeting Legolas with breif kisses on his cheeks, as did Elrohir, "What brings you to our Ada's fair lands?" 

"That is a long story" Legolas replied glancing at the human who was openly staring at him bringing a flush of colour to his cheeks at the attention he was receiving from the unknown man, "What have you two been up to?" he asked trying to ignore the Mans eyes upon his person by focusing on his friends 

"This and that" Elrohir replied "We've been with our little brother, Estel", he gestured to the young man who startled and coloured before collecting himself and offering Legolas a bow 

"Ernil-nin" 

"Nin Ara Estel" Legolas replied wondering how a Man got an Elven name, and why the twins reffered to him as brother, the questions must have shown on his face since Elladan and Elrohir drew him into an alcove to tell him all of Estel and his fostering by Elrond since he was two years of age, now in his twenties Estel was a Ranger, one of the Dunadain wandering the wilds, friends of the elves owing to their distant Elven kinship through Elronds twin Brother Elros who had chosen mortality, as he learned more Legolas found himself becoming more fascinated by Estel or Aragorn as his true name was, and hoped that he would have a chance to spend some time with the young man before he returned to the wilds, unbetween his lessons with Elrond.


	7. Chapter 7

"Focus your mind, concentrate on your breathing, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling" Elrond instructed as he slowly walked around the circle of candles Legolas was sitting cross legged in. 

The young Prince sat straight backed with his hands laid loose over his knees, his eyes closed and expression calm as he did as Elrond instructed. 

In and out, in and out, he counted backwards from ten in his head with each exhale, feeling a calmness spreading through his body as he relaxed into the meditation. 

"Picture the arkenstone in your mind, see it, visualize it" Elrond said watching Legolas closely, sometimes these training sessions became a little too intense and Legolas pushed himself too far, the results had been nose bleeds, migraines, and sometimes vomitting.   
Neither wanted a repeat of those unpleasent insidents so Elrond kept a close eye on the Prince while he was meditating and bonding with the Arkenstone. 

In his minds eye Legolas pictured the stone as he always did, hovering in the air, glowing like a star against the inky black darkness of space, he pictured the rippling pulsing energy moving within and without of the stone, a thousand incandecent colours flowed from the stone, hypnptic and beautiful, Legolas felt himself drifting towards it, loosing himself in the impossible beauty of the Arkenstone.

"Reach out to touch the stone, try to cup it in your hands" Elrond was saying, but Legolas wasn't listening, the Elf Lords voice was a distant hum in the back of his mind, he was too focused on this, on letting himself drift towards the beckoning stone. He wasn't reaching out with his hands as Elrond instructed and as he had tried in the past, he was moving his astral body towards it, was seeing his astral form becoming engulfed in the powerful blinding lights. 

 

"Legolas?, Legolas can you hear me?" Elrond asked, he stood before the younger elf watching transfixed as the arkenstone began to glow, spreading a brilliant light over Legolas's skin, "Legolas?", Elrond inched a little closer and started as Legolas's eyes flew open, but they were not the usual blue orbs that shone out of the Elfs face, they were rippling with the mutli hued colours of the arkenstone!.

There was no pain here, no cold, no fear, Legolas felt a sense of impossible peace as he seemed to fly through the heavens, the sky was beneath his feet, the stars and and the vastness of the universe was above and about him as he sored threw the air. 

'Are we together now?, are we as one?' he asked or tried to, there was no reply, no verbal reply, the answer was given to him through feeling as if the stone emote it's intention it's vast love for the elf in which it resided. 

Legolas felt warm, safe, happy, it was like he had been enveloped in a cocoon of love and was being shown the whole world and beyond while kept protected and secure.

Thoughts from his subconscious, questions were answered before he had even asked them or thought to ask, he saw his Father in the Palace of Greenwood upon his throne, the King was as imperious as ever, his face betraying nothing of his emotions as he looked down from on high at his kingdom, yet in his depths of his ice blue eyes shone worry and longing, both for Legolas and for his long dead Wife. 

Thoughts of his Mother whom he had never known made Legolas pause and anxiously implore the Arkenstone not to show her to him, while he was curious about his Mother, about what had happened in Gundabad he could not face the heartache of seeing her death, of seeing her in a vision but never being able to reach out and touch her, never really being able to know her. 

Agreeing to this it seemed the Arkenstone moved on the lonely mountain where the Dwarves of Erebor were returning, the restored Kingdom was beginning to bustle with life once more as the Dwarves reclaimed their home, he saw Thorin sparring with Fili, saw Kili and Tauriel in Esgaroth, the two of them laying back on a blanket gazing up the sky, Kili's head was resting on Tauriel's naked belly, her long red hair unbound and flowing beneath her back with a lock in Kili's hands which he was twisting about his fingers contentedly, her long fingers were running through his dark locks that were slightly damp with sweat, clearly the two had been making love in the woods and were laying back to enjoy the blissful contentment that followed. 

Legolas felt a pang of envy at this, how long had it been since he had lain with anyone?, with at least with someone whom he wished to stay with for more than the physical pleasure?, too long, far too long.

Suddenly he found himself shooting through the stars and the clouds until he found himself watching his own body in the throws of passion!. 

Long platinum hair flew back as he tipped his head back, arching his spine as he rode a man who's face Legolas couldn't see, their hands were on his body, running his flanks and clasping his narrow waist, Legolas didn't need to see his face to know that he was in the throws of ecstasy, didn't need to see his expression to know that he was in love with this man, who ever he was, the way he was just letting go of his self control, was loosing himself in the passion and desire of this moment. The only time Legolas relaxed enough to let himself go like that was with someone he truly trusted, and if he trusted this man that much then it must be love. 

"Legolas"

His astral form frowned at the interuption as he watched his future self leaning forward to kiss his lover, amazingly allowing the mans hands to stroke his ears and tease the tips! 

"Legolas!", the voice was insistant aswell as annoying, and Legolas's astral form wanted to remain here, wanted to see who this man was, when this was, and what it would lead to 

"Legolas!", with deep regret Legolas allowed himself to be pulled out of his trance and slipped back into his physical body finding himself sat in the chamber with an anxious Elrond gazing at him and a circle of burnt out candles surounding them!.

 

"Whats wrong?" Legolas asked feeling a little disoriented, he didn't dare try to stand since his head was feeling woozy enough that he doubted he'd be able to stay on his feet if he did so!.

"You've been unresponsive for nearly five hours!" Elrond replied taking his wrist and measuring his pulse,

"Five hours?" Legolas murmured hardly able to believe it, it hadn't seemed that long when he'd been.........................what had he been doing exactly?, inside the Arkenstone?, connected to it fully?, lost on an Astral plain somewhere?

"Your pulse is normal, and your eyes are clear now, how's your head?" Elrond asked frowning at the younger Elf as if expecting him to have aches and pains, to be bleeding or vomiting!

"Uh, a little dizzy I guess" Legolas replied, he thought he should feel something else, tiredness or stiffness perhaps, after all he had been.............whatever with the Arkenstone for hours, and yet he felt oddly energized

"You should eat and drink something" Elrond said taking Legolas's chin and tilting his head towards the moonlight to see his pupils reaction "Your blood sugars are probably low", the thought of food and drink turned Legolas's stomach, and he swiftly shook his head and forced himself to stand. Amazingly dispite the dizzyness in his head Legolas was able to stay standing and fixed a smile to his face 

"Would it be alright if I went into the woods for a while?" he asked Elrond wanting to get out into the open, to spend some time alone trying to figure out what he had experianced 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elrond asked, his paternal tone bringing a genuine smile to Legolas's face as he nodded his head 

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me". 

 

Elrond sighed as he watched Legolas gracefully walk away making a bee line for the woods to loose himself in the trees where he would most likly spend the night and return to the palace at dawn.   
"You might say not to worry about you Legolas but I am afraid I will do so none the less" he whispered collecting up the candle holders to have the melted wax cleaned out of them, "Take care little Prince" he sighed "You are still so young, very young".

 

 

Legolas had spent hours walking through the trees trying to figure things out in his mind, what had happened during those five hours, it hadn't seemed like any time had passed at all for him. He'd heard of Elves disconnecting their souls from their bodies and walking the Astral planes before but he did not think that this was the same, it was different somehow.

"I wish you would just talk to me" he said to the Arkenstone,pressing his fingers over the smooth surface and feeling the familiar thrum of emotion and energy flow through him   
"Guess we'll just have to figure this out together one step at a time eh?" he sighed, as he lowered his fingers from his chest he could have sworn he heard laughter inside his head, pleasent laughter that was followed by a rush of warmth through his body, "Yeah I love you too!" he chuckled continuing on his way through the woods. 

As he drew closer to the mountains on the north side of the valley Legolas came upon Aragorn practising his sword work by the light of the moon. 

It was no the first time Legolas had seen someone practising sword thrusts and fighting moves, but he found himself oddly compelled by the sight of Aragorn as his lean but muscular body moved with powerful grace, his tunic was on the ground and his bare chest drew Legolas's attention the most, the few scars there from previous battles, but most especially the hair that coated him, elves had little in the way of body hair, only a small thatch between their legs between their genitles, none on their chest or faces as humans and dwarves did.

As Aragorn made a final turn and extended his sword arm he saw Legolas standing watching and smiled warmly, "I didn't hear you come up" he said 

"Elves don't make alot of noise when moving" Legolas replied approaching the human and trying to keep his eyes on Aragorn's face and not his chest, nore allow himself to imagine what it would be like to run his hands through that hair!

"I didn't see you at dinner, is everything alright?" Aragorn asked setting down his sword and picking up his water skin, taking several deep drinks he offered the skin to Legolas who happily accepted and downed the water, as he lowered the skin he noticed Aragorn staring at him intently and flushed under the scrutiny 

"What?" he asked wondering if he had something on his face

"You didn't answer my question, is everything alright?" Aragorn asked his voice husky and low, his scent was filling the air and Legolas felt a thrum of desire flow through him, he tried to speak, to answer the question but all words died in his throat as Aragorn closed the distance between them, reaching out and running calloused fingers over his cheek   
"You seem half lost in another world" he breathed gazing into Legolas's impossible blue eyes "A being made of starlight itself"

Legolas felt tears welling up in his eyes as he gazed up at Aragorn, his heart was pounding and there was an intense heat buzzing in his chest, eminating from the Arkenstone. As Aragorn drew closer still, and began to lower his face towards Legolas's, his lips parted ready to kiss the elf, Legolas startled out of his daze and pulled away shaking his head 

"We can't" he said placing a hand over the arkenstone, praying it would not reveal itself since it felt like a burning ember under his palm 

"Why?" Aragorn asked "Is there someone else?"

"What?, no, actually yes!" Legolas exclaimed swiftly latching onto a reason beyond the Arkenstone to refuse Aragorn's advances despite how much he desired them "Arwen" he said "You're all but betrothed to Arwen", Aragorn winced at this and dropped his head feeling a wave of shame come over him 

"I am" he whispered "But......"

"No buts!" Legolas stated firmly "I will not be a whore to anyone!", Aragorn's head shot up at this and he opened his mouth to speak but Legolas held up his hand to forstall any speach "No, I will be your friend, if you wish for friendship but nothing more, You are Arwen's husband to be and I shall not come between the two of you", friendship, Aragorn's stomach plummited at this, friendship was not what he wanted with Legolas, to lay between the elfs long slender thighs and rut with him until they were both spilling their seed in a wave of pleasure was what he wanted, to kiss those pouting lips and carress the smooth skin of his face, to wrap his arms about the elf and hold him close, that was what he desired. But if friendship was all Legolas would allow then he would not turn it down, for while he may not be getting the physical bliss he craved he would still be close to Legolas, could spend time with him and get to know him properly. 

With that in mind Aragorn nodded his head and took a step back from Legolas to put some space between them, "I would very much like to be your friend" he said forcing a smile to his face "Would you care to walk back to the palace with me?" he asked bending down and picking up his tunic, slipping it on he left it unlaced and sheethed his sword tieing the belt about his waist 

"I'd like that" Legolas said with a wistful smile, and refused to acknowledge the dull ache in his chest as the Arkenstone cooled once more.


	8. Chapter 8

While both their hearts desired more, friendship blossomed easily between Legolas and Aragorn. 

Despite how close they had come to becoming lovers there was no tension between them, conversation flowed easily and they found to each others delights that the things they themselves struggled or had a weakness in the other excelled earning them both devoted teachers and apt pupils. 

Under Legolas tutorledge Aragorn's archery improved no end, while he would never be a match for the Elves having not their keen sight, he was certainly as great if not greater than Bard of Lake Town. 

Legolas also found his sword work improving under Aragorns guidence, while he had always been competant with a sword he had always favored the bow or long bladed knives rather than a sword, however it always paid to be skilled in many weapons for in a battle you never knew when you might need to take up another weapon to defend yourself.  
Happily the two spent long hours together sparring and at the archery fields, even practising hand to hand combat, what Aragorn lacked in speed and agility he made up for in brute strength and body mass so he was evenly matched with Legolas and had experiance fighting elves having trained under the Twins. 

Elladan and Elrohir watched the cultivation of friendship between the pair with unblinkered eyes. 

It was clear to them that much more than friendship was between Legolas and Aragorn, though the two of them refused to acknowledge it, seemed to be holding themselves back with iron wills even if though it was causing them both pain. 

"What about Arwen?" Elrohir asked as he and his twin sat on their shared balconey, they may now be adults but they still had chambers that backed onto each other, often falling asleep in the same bed at night, at times they did not have to speak to each other to know what the other thought, they knew already since each was the other half of the other.

When they were still elflings Arwen had often felt left out with her Brothers being so close but as they said, it was not a conscious act on their part, being as they were was just natural to them and not done to spite anyone. 

Elladan sighed at Elrohir's question and shook his head "She is no fool, Gwador, she must know that the young "Love" of a boy can not be counted upon lasting" he said at length "Aragorn was little more than a child when they met, he knew nothing of life beyond these borders, had taken no lovers either male or female. That he fell head over heels for her was to be expected, but for it to last the test of time?, no, only a fool would expect that"

"Are we not all fools when it comes to love?", Elladan gave Elrohir a small smile and closed the space between them, resting his hands on Elrohir's shoulders applying a gentle massage 

"Perhaps so beloved" he whispered "But the greatest fools are those who deny themselves the pleasure of love", Elrohir's eyes closed and he leaned back into Elladan's touch 

"And I suppose the fools you now speak of are our beloved little brother and our dear Woodland Prince?" he breathed tipped his head back bearing his throat to his twin who too swift advantage in kissing the long lean length of unblemished skin 

"So what are we to do about this foolisness?" Elladan asked running his tongue back up Elrohir's throat and skillfully slipping his fingers down the inside of Elrohir's tunic, undoing the laces and and baring his torso.

Elrohir gasped and arched on his stool as long slender fingers pinched his nipples, his gasping lips being caught in a deep kiss before that wicked mouth went back to his neck   
"Any thoughts brother?" Elladan asked as he worked his fingers down to Elrohir's breeches 

"On the two of us, or on our star crossed lovers?" Elrohir whispered opening his eyes and smiling at Elladan who licked his lips and gave a thoughtful smile 

"Tell me after we're done!" he said his face splitting into a wide smile and before Elrohir knew what was happening Elladan had him flipped up over his shoulder and had carried him into the nearest bed chamber, tossing him down onto the bed and swiftly straddeling him   
"If I may?" he asked raising a teasing eyebrow 

"Oh you most certainly may!" Elrohir purred stretch his arms above his head and settling back on the bed, happy to let Elladan take charge this evening.

 

The sound of steal clashing against each other filled the air in the glade that Aragorn and Legolas's sparred in, the two of them fighting with sword and long bladed knife, one of which Aragorn had already managed to knock from Legolas's hand leaving him with only the one now to defend himself.

"Care to give in with grace?" Aragorn challenged stepping back and panting slightly, his hair was damp with sweat and hanging in his face which Legolas looked untouched by their lengthy sparring, hardly a hair out of place!, why it was Elves could still look immaculate after a fight Aragorn did not know but he certainly envied it!.

"Give in?" Legolas shot back with a risen eyebrow, "Do you not know who I am?", he advanced on Aragorn and once again steal met steal and the two fought each other looking for the advantage

"I know who you are!" Aragorn laughed "King Thranduil's sequestered little Son!, a sweet innocent Prince who knows nothing of the devilish tactics of Men!", he spun and made a powerful thrust to Legolas's side that the Elf barely deflected and managed to dance out of the blades reach 

"Devilish tactics ha!" he threw back "You need a lesson in the wiles of Elves young Mortal!", he charged Aragorn but at the last minute twisted himself backwards flipping his body into the air deploying an impressive kick to Aragorn's chest and sword arm!. 

Aragorn fell to the ground winded, dropping his sword and hardly had a chance to throw himself into a forward roll to retrieve his blade and get back on his feet before Legolas was on him, back and forth the two sparred until finally Aragorn got the upper hand and delivered a swift cut across Legolas's pale wrist causing the elf to drop his knife with a yelp!.

"Dear Elbereth I'm sorry!" Aragorn gasped throwing his sword down and rushing to the elf to grab his arm and examin the wound

"I'm fine, I've had worse sparring before now" Legolas protested as Aragorn's fingers carefully probbed his pale skin, the wound was shallow and would likely not leave a scar, yet Aragorn felt his heart aching with each drop of Legolas's precious blood that leaked from the wound

"Aragorn it's alright" Legolas said raising his other hand and cupping Aragorn's cheek "I'm fine"

"I hurt you though" Aragorn whispered not taking his hands off Legolas's wrist even as he looked into ethereal eyes "I would slay any who dared harm you thus, and now I have drawn you blood myself" 

"Aragorn!", Legolas's face creased in concern for his friend tugging him closer "This was an accident, not an act of malice, I hold no grudge against you for a small scratch from sword play, it will not even leave a mark!"

"Perhaps" Aragorn whispered slowly lifting Legolas's wrist, without even knowing it he had Legolas's wrist at his mouth and was gently kissing the wound that Legolas's elven healing had already started to close over. 

Legolas let out a breathy gasp at the pressure of lips on his wrist, his free hand moving up into Aragorn's unruly and damp hair. Tightening his grip on Legolas's wrist Aragorn freed one hand and wrapped it about the elfs narrow waist pulling him close and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. 

Legolas's eyes closed as he allowed himself to pulled into Aragorn's passionate embrace, freeing his wounded arm and wrapped his hand over Aragorn's back while the other tightened on a fist full of hair

"Eru!, Legolas!" Aragorn groaned daring to run his hands up and onto the elfs ears "Let me have you!, let us be together at last!", Legolas wanted to say yes, by Elbereth he wanted to say yes!, ever fiber of his being was pulsing with desire, longing to fall into Aragorn's arms and give in to this passion, yet still his conscience nawed at him, reminding him painfully that Aragorn was not and could not be his. 

"No!" he weakly whispered as Aragorn took them both to the ground, spreading his thighs easily while applying delicate kisses to the elfs throat, "We can not" Legolas moaned even as his body welcomed Aragorn's touch desperately 

"We can meleth" Aragorn breathed trailing kisses up to Legolas's mouth silencing Legolas's protests with his lips, inspite of himself reservations Legolas found himself laying back on the ground and allowing Aragorn to peel off his jerkin aswell as removing his own shirt bearing his furred chest again that the elf eagers caressed, running his fingers through the hair and gripping the firm muscles that were so much broader than that of an elf. 

Legolas's playing hands had Aragorn's growing more lustful by the moment, more eager for the elf's body, but as his hands peeled back the silk tunic that had been covered by the jerkin he froze as his fingers brushed over the Arkenstone. 

Opening his eyes he frowned and looked down at Legolas's chest "What......?" his eyes widdened as he saw the stone burried deep in Legolas's chest welded into his flesh solidly   
"What happened?" he gasped in horror of what he assumed to be terrible injury Legolas had suffered, Legolas however came crashing back down to earth with a painful thump, the revealing of the Arkenstone, his greatest secret had reality flooding back into his mind and had his conscience surging forward marking him push Aragorn off himself and run to gather his clothing and weapons before fleeing from the glade heedless of Aragorn's cries after him. 

Blindly Legolas ran through the woods, his jerkin and knives clutched to his chest and his feet not as steady on the ground as normal, tears blurred his vision as he ran leaving him stumbling and inevitabley falling to the ground. 

Laying face down on the grass he shook all over he let himself weep into the earth cursing the unfair fate that had seen him falling in love with one who could not be his and giving him a burden that he could never share with another.

 

Back in the glade Aragorn was sank down on the ground with his head in his hands trying to make sense of what had happened and being utterly unable to do so.   
Several yards away in the trees Elladan and Elrohir had witteness the scene unfold, had thought that the two were coming to their senses alone only to watch as Legolas had shoved Aragorn away and fled in tears. 

"What do we do now?" Elladan whispered to his twin 

"I don't know" Elrohir murmered "But something must be done before they destroy themselves with this desire".


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later found Legolas in his chambers hurried packing his clothes with his weapons laid beside the satchel ready to leave with. 

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked as he came into the chambers 

"What does it look like" Legolas replied folding a tunic and pushing it into the satchel "I have to go"

"Why?, whats happened?" the dark haired elf demanded, he laid his hands over the satchel to stop Legolas from continuing to throw clothes in there "Talk to me Mellon-nin!, this isn't like you!"  
Legolas sighed and crossed his arms over his chest finally looking at his old friend "I need to leave before something..........wrong happens" 

"Wrong how?" Elladan asked sitting down on the bed, he knew already about the........scene with Aragorn but not why Legolas was so set on getting out of Rivendel all of sudden, it wasn't as if Aragorn had been forcing himself on the elf, it had been clear that Legolas had been very happy for the attention until Aragorn had started to undo his tunic. Legolas fiddled with the silver clasps on his tunic and worried at his lip nervously   
"Does this have something to do with Aragorn?" Elladan asked with a smile, at Legolas's flinch he reached out and squeezed Legolas's hand "It's alright, him and Arwen.........it's never going to happen, it was a childish fantasy and she'll see that if she hasn't already" 

"It's not that simple" Legolas whispered sagging down onto the bed "I can't be with him, not now not ever"

"Why?, Thranduil hasn't got you betrothed has he?" 

"No, no it's...........I can't explain" Legolas let out a deep sigh and rose to his feet running his hands through his hair in agitation "Somethings happened to me, something I can't talk about, but it means I can't be with anyone ever!"

 

Elladan frowned and shook his head not understanding what Legolas was speaking of, then a horrible thought crossed his mind and his expression became one of horror   
"Oh dear Elbereth Legolas!, tell me you haven't been?" he gasped rising to his feet and taking Legolas's hands into his own "When was it?, was it Orcs?, I'll kill the bastards for you!"

"Elladan what the hell are you on about?" 

"You being........assulted!"

"Assult..........bloody hell Elladan I haven't been raped!, heaven sake!" Legolas broke free from Elladan and shook his head "Nothing like that has happened I promise"

"Then what are you talking about?" Elladan cried 

"Something that...............that's changed my life completely, something I can't share with anyone else, something that needs to remain a secret" Legolas sighed "Please don't ask me anymore, but understand, no matter what I feel for Aragorn it can never be, and it is better that I go now than I stay here and torment us both with desire"

Elladan shook his head his handsome face creased with sympathy "I don't understand" he said "But I really can't talk you out of this can I?" 

"No you can't" Legolas said wetting his lips with his tongue and going to his satchel 

"Where will you go?" 

"Home, the lonely Mountain, does it matter?", Legolas sighed as Elland placed a hand on his shoulder 

"It matters alot, I want you to be safe and happy" he whispered giving the smaller elf a smile as Legolas turned to him "Will you wait until Morning at least?, say a proper goodbye to everyone?" 

Legolas twisted his lips and glanced at his satchel, it wasn't really polite to just up and go without a word to Elrond, the Lord deserved better than that, slowly he nodded his head and let Elladan pull him into an embrace, however he did not relax, he continued to stare over the other elfs shoulder wishing his life could just go back to how it had been before. 

 

 

"I just don't understand him!" Aragorn cried throwing his hands up and pacing his chambers while Elrohir sat on his bed watching him, he and Elladan had decided to split up and speak to the star crossed lovers on their own in a hope to sort out whatever was going on with them. 

"First he's all up for it, spreading his thighs, kissing me, letting me kiss him, and the next he's shoving me and bolting like a bat out of Mordor!" Aragorn slumped down onto his elegant chaise and shook his head "I think he's been hurt" he murmured 

"Hurt how?" Elrohir asked 

"Theres.................on his chest like sunk right into the flesh and bone he's got a jewel embeded"

"Embedded?" Elrohir asked frowning "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Oh how in Elbereths name would I know?" Aragorn snapped "All I know is I get one look at it and he runs for the hills!", Elrohir bit his bottom lip and glanced up as Elladan came into the room and shook his head letting his twin know that he had had no joy from his end 

"What should I do?" Aragorn sighed leaning his weight against the wall and rubbed his forehead "Should I just leave him alone?", he screwed his face up and shook his head "I've never felt like this about anyone before, not being with him..................I think I'd rather cut my sword arm off and do that"

"Oh Estel" Elrohir said getting to his feet and took his brother into an embrace "Don't give up hope, just because its not happening right now, doesn't mean its a no for the future"

"Umm actually I don't think you should count your chickens" Elladan said wincing as his brother and foster brother turned to look at him, "It's Legolas, he's leaving" 

"What?, why?" Elrohir demanded 

"He wouldn't say, not really, but somethings happened that he seems to think means he can't ever be with anyone" Elladan replied with a sigh "Don't go and ask him he won't tell you, hell he was planing on bolting tonight without a word to anyone!, I only just managed to convince him to stay till tomorrow morning!"

"Shit" Aragorn cursed "Was he.........."

"No, no, he was very clear about that thank Elbereth, it's something else"

"Maybe that jewel you said about" Elrohir suggested looking to Aragorn

"Jewel?" 

"Theres a jewel embedded in his chest" Aragorn said with a shrug "He freaked out when I saw it, ran off", Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other silently comunicating between themselves 

"I'll bet Ada knows what going on" Elladan said at length "Maybe we should ask him?"

"Oh great tell your Father than I'm planning on jilting his daughter?, that'll go down a damn treat!" Aragorn snorted, shaking his head he walked over to his bed and sat down "Forget it, let Legolas go, just another thing in my life I can't have", tiredly he lay down and curled up on his side smiling a little as his brothers lay down beside and in front of him, surounding him in an embrace as they had often down when he'd been a boy and had nightmares 

"It's going to be alright Estel, you've still got us" Elrohir said "We're not going anywhere"

"Tell me about it!, it's a wonder I'm sane being around you two so much!", Aragorn giggled as the twins slapped him playfully, settling down he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, why couldn't for once something in his life go right?, he'd lost his kingdom, his parents, his home, why did his love life have to go the same way as everything else?. 

 

Across the palace Legolas was sat out on his balconey thinking the very same thing as he gazed up at the moon and stars with his fingers tracing the Arkenstone that pulsed with energy in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Going back to the Lonely Mountain was oddly like coming home, odd because Legolas had never really been that comfortable in mountains, as an Elf and a Wood elf at that he was more at home in the woods and trees that closed in stone walls, yet a sense of calm came over him when he entered Erebor's halls as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could now relax. 

Naturally Thorin greeted him as a guest of honor arranging for him to have the best of chambers while he remained in Erebor. 

More and more of the Dwarves King had made the journey over the Mountains to Erebor, including Thorin's sister Dis who warmly embraced the startled Elf and thanked him profusely for saving her "Troublesome Sons" and her "Thick headed Brother!", no amount of pleading on the Dwarves part cut any ice with Dis who was firm in her belief and slapped all three upside the head including Thorin!. 

Gloin's family had also joined him, his rather masculine wife who was apparently a Dwarven beauty but Legolas had difficulty telling the sexes apart when they were not in skirts!, the facial hair and the broad build of dwarrowdams sometimes made it impossible to distinguish them from their male counterparts!. 

His Son Gimli whom Legolas had briefly glimpsed in a vision as a fully grown warrior was a fire tempered hot headed adolescent dwarf who was still sore over not being permitted to join the quest for Erebor along with his Father!.

Despite his youth Gimli already sported a thick beard that extended three inches from his chin and was decorated with several small beads. 

"I made them for him as soon as he had enough hair for them!" Gloin declared proudly "He's doin' us proud, not yet seventy and has enough of a beard to braid!", under his parents pride Gimli would turn as red as his hair and suddenly take great interest in the floor!.

Having clearly been told all about the quest and Legolas's part in saving Erebor, Dale, and defeating Azog's army Gimli quickly set about trailing Legolas to demand information from him especially about his Father's time as a captive of Mirkwood and whether Legolas really had used the Dwarves heads as steppin stones!. 

 

"If I'd 'ave been there yer woul'n't o' captured us!" he declared boldly "My axe would'a split yer twig bow int' pieces and we'd o' taken you all captive an 'eld tha' prissy King o' yers t'ransom fer yer!" 

"Would you indeed?" Legolas chuckled 

"Aye an I'd o' slain all o' them spiders an Orcs!, ain't nothin' tha' gets in the way o' Gimli son o' Gloin!" 

"Nothin' except 'is own feet!" Kili snickered "Then he falls flat on his face and starts bawling like a babe!"

"I bloody don't you whispy haired Elf shagger!" Gimli bellowed back loud enough to make the wall rattle! 

"You should see him Legolas!, he takes three steps an then he's arse over tit and laying on the floor going wah wah wah!" Kili goaded however his expression changed as Gimli suddenly gave a battle cry and launched himself at Kili!, both Dwarves fell to the floor toussling with Gimli determindly trying to Pin the taller slimmer Dwarf down and fend of Kili's tickling fingers 

"You shouldn't take on so Gimli you'll find your feet sooner or later" Kili panted jabbing Gimli in the sides! 

"Ha!, and one day you might 'ave a beard instead o' this bum fluff on yer chin!" Gimli retorted tweaking a hair from the Dwarf's chin making Kili yelp and in retaliation grab a hand full of Gimli's beard and start tugging!  
"Get off me you under sized elf!" Gimli yelled 

"Not till you take that back you short Orc!"

"Troll spawn!"

"Orc lover!" 

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Dwalin's bellow had Legolas wincing for the noise that assailed his ears!, Dwalin grabbed the scrapping Dwarves by the ears and hauled them to their feet glaring at them "What in the name of Durin d'you think you're doin'?" he demanded shaking them both

"He started it!" Kili muttered petulantly 

"He insulted me and My Kin!" Gimli roared trying to break free of Dwalin to grab hold of Kili again! 

"Yer both insultin' our kin brawlin' like a pair of half witted goblins!" Dwalin shouted shoving them both against the wall so he could point fingers in their faces   
"You!" he yelled at Kili "Are meant t'be old enough t'be courtin'!, what would yer red haired twig think o' this eh?"   
"She's probably laugh!" Legolas offered recognizing the reference to Tauriel 

"Well I ain't bloody laughin'!, nore will Thorin or Dis when they hear o' this!" 

"Oh Dwalin d'you have to tell them!?" Kili whined only to yelp as he was clouted round the ear making Gimli snicker 

"And you!" Dwalin now turned his ire on the younger Dwarf "You should know better!, what'll Gloin say when hears you disgraced yourself before Company?"

"He pulled my beard!" Gimli cried rubbing his sore chin 

"He insulted mine!" Kili retorted 

"I can I insult what ain't even there!?"

"You Goblin fucking.......!"

"ENOUGH!", Legolas was certain his ear drums had just burst at Dwalin's roar and he couldn't blame the dwarves who cowering when Dwalin had a face like thunder!, quietly taking his leave he headed outside the mountain onto the battlements to get some fresh air where he found Thorin inspecting the troops. 

"Starting to feel suffocated in there?" the Dwarf King asked nodding to the Captain of the Guard who saluted him and headed off back down the battlement 

"Just giving Dwalin some space to belittle Kili and Gimli!" Legolas replied with a smile, however he breathed in the free air gratefully and tilted his head up to the sunlight 

"What have the little sods been up to now?" Thorin sighed 

"Oh insulting each others heritage and possibly beards?, is not having a large beard a thing with Dwarves?, I don't think Kili would look right with large bushy beard, his facial features are too sharp, they would end up being swamped by a mass of facial hair!"

"Don't say that to Kili!" Thorin chuckled "He's still rather sore about not having enough to braid yet!, and in answer to your question yes having a large beard is a "Thing" for Dwarves, a large thick beard is a sign of strength and virility!, the longer and thicker the beard the more ornaments can be added which will be a sign of wealth and power"

Legolas frowned at this his eyes flicking to Thorins shawn beard before quickly flitting away, not quickly enough though since Thorin chuckled and rubbed his chin ruefully   
"Aye not much of a beard for a Longbeard, Kili and I share slow beard growth in common!" 

"Well a short beard suits you, it's neat and attractive"

"Attractive?", Legolas flushed and bit his bottom lip his thoughts turning to Aragorn's hair covered torso which had a saddness coming back into his eyes, he was starteled when Thorin's hand touched his 

"I have some fine wine from the Dale if you'd care for a glass?" the Dwarf King offered in voice that was softer than his usual deep growl, forcing a smile to his lips that did not reach his eyes Legolas nodded his head and allowed Thorin to take him back into the mountain and through the halls to the Kings Apartments.

 

Thorins rooms were made of the same green marble like rock as the rest of the mountain though inside his privy chamber sat plush low slung velvet furniture, a six seating dining table of polished wood with gold edging and a silk table cloth.

Legolas quickly noticed that aside from the chairs and table the rest of the furniture was not made from wood as Elves, Men, and he assumed Hobbits used but of carven stone!. 

Thorin wardrobe was literally carved into the rock itself with the heavy doors made to slide inwards so Thorin could enter for his garments. 

Marble chests stood in corners and stalegmights which had been smoothes and flattened now held candles and torches.   
Even Thorin's bed was hued out of the green stone!, two large pillers stood away from the wall and supported the bed which considering a Dwarf's size was obserdly large!, Legolas himself could have lain down upon the bed and still had a good foot to spare!.

Dark blue velvet curtains were pulled back by golden cord but would clearly suround the whole bed when the occupant slept, providing a little more warmth and privacy. 

"Here we are then" Thorin said sitting down beside Legolas and handing him a golden goblet of wine 

Legolas took a sip of wine more out of politeness than anything and was pleasently surprised by how good the wine was   
"So whats troubling you?" Thorin asked bluntly, "You've been out of sorts since you arrived, a melancholy has been around you"

Legolas gave Thorin a weak smile and let out a deep sigh "It's that obvious is it?" 

"To someone who notices these things" Thorin replied "What troubles you?, the Arkenstone?"

"That yes, and something more", Legolas shook his head and leaned back in the chair "I met someone in Rivendel, someone who.........he can never be mine"

"Why?, not Lord Elrond surely!"

"Elrond!, dear Elbereth no!, nore Elladan and Elrohir either!" Legolas laughed and sighed again "It's a Man, a man called Aragorn, a noble Man whom I could easily fall in love with but I dare not do so"

"Why?, because he's a mortal Man?"

"Because he is betrothed to another" 

"Ah!, I see" Thorin said nodding his head and sighing "And he feels what for you?"

"I don't know, lust certainly, thats why I left for fear that we would end up doing something we would both regret"

"Would you regret it though?", at Legolas's risen eyebrow Thorin shrugged "Do Elves not lay with one another merely for pleasures sake?" 

"Sometimes we do, but not with anothers betrothed, or at least I do not" Legolas replied "But more than that, how could I lay with another now?, reveal to them the Arkenstone?, how could I ever place this burden upon anyone else's shoulders?"

"You can't mean to spend the rest of your life alone!" Thorin exclaimed "Thats maddness!, you're young and beautiful!, you deserve to find love and have a family of your own!"

"You're one to talk!, what about you finding a wife and having Dwarflings?" Legolas retorted 

"I have dwarflings enough in my Nephews and I am a little old now to be looking to having Dwarflings of my own", at Legolas's incredulous look Thorin chuckled "I am older than I look Princeling!"

"As am I Master Dwarf!" Legolas replied a smile, genuine this time began to curve his lips "And beautiful too I believe you said?" he laughed at Thorin's flushing though the Dwarf smirked 

"I seem to recall you declaring me attractive not to long ago!"

"I mearly said your beard was attractive!" Legolas sniffed hauntily 

"And what would an Elf know of beards!"

"What would a Dwarf know of Elvish beauty?" 

Thorin grinned and leaned forward "I know beauty when I see it, be it Elvish, Dwarvish, or Human, and you have hair the colour of platinum, eyes that could rival the brightest sapphires, skin more polished than a fresh water pearl, and lips that.............." Thorin broke off flushing again as if he just realized he was saying these things to an elf!, however Legolas was now too intrigued to let this go and eagerly leaned towards Thorin 

"Lips that what?" he asked with a small smile "Or should I perhaps wax lyrical about you?, how the silver in your hair is like the stars in the night sky, and the contrast between your dark locks and pale eyes is both striking and startling, and when you smile you have a pleasent crease form in the corners of your eyes that soften those constant frown lines from your perpetual scowling!", Legolas let out a soft laugh at the completely stunned look on Thorin's face and took a sip of wine "Now, you were saying something about my lips?"

"Indeed I was" Thorin concurred draining his goblet, setting it down he closed the distance between them "Lips that are begging to be kissed" he whispered before capturing Legolas's mouth in a deep and heated kiss!.

 

Legolas stilled for a second before falling into the kiss and reaching up to run his fingers through Thorin's corse hair that was thick in his hand, his cup of wine slipped forgotten to the floor and he leaned back with a moan as Thorin's calloused hands ran over his face to cup his sensative ears and run his thumbs over the tips causing him jump and shiver 

"I always wondered what happened if one touched the ears of an Elf" Thorin whispered tracing Legolas's ears with his finger tips and smirking as the elf shuddered and a pretty blush crossed his cheeks 

"And what happens up an Elf tugs on a Dwarfs beard?" Legolas asked 

"The the Dwarf will sling that cheeky elf over his shoulder, carry him to his bed and ravage him for his impertinance!" 

"Oh?, I do hope thats a promise!" Legolas whispered tugging gently on Thorin's beard!, he let out a shriek as Thorin suddenly displayed his Dwarven strength and had him up and slung over his shoulder like a sack of grain and carried him through to the bed room and flung him down upon the surprisingly soft mattress. 

Legolas braced himself on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows grinning at the Dwarf as Thorin circled the bed stripping himself of his velvet doublet and thick linen shirt beneath which lay a heavily muscled and haired torso   
"You plan to have your wicked way with me do you My King?" the elf inquired raising an eyebrow "You plan to steal my virtue in this fortress of yours?"

"I plan to teach you some manners little Princeling!" Thorin growled unlacing his breeches and kicking off his boots to climb into the bed, he took hold of Legolas's silk tunic and ripped it open in a single motion, he paused as the Arkenstone was revealed to him glimmering upon Legolas's chest the energy pulsing in rythem to the elf heart, for moment Thorin feared he would once again loose himself the beauty of the stone have his mind ensnared but it's potent magic, but as he reached out a hand to trace the jewel he caressed Legolas's skin and was immediately brought back into the moment. 

Smiling down at Legolas he took hold of the elfs breeches and tore them from the elfs body followed by his boots which he threw to the floor and wasted no time in seizing hold of Legolas's hips and flipping him over onto his belly!, leaning forward his placed a kiss between Legolas's shoulder blades and leaning up whispered into his ear  
"I take it I do not need to restrain you?" 

"That depends Master Dwarf" Legolas breathed tossing a come hither look over his shoulder at Thorin, 

"Depends on what?" 

"On how skilled you are!".

 

Thorin delivered a stinging slap to Legolas's bare backside making the Elf yelp and squirm, chuckling Thorin reached into the chest beside his bed for the vial of scented oil he kept there and wasted little time in divesting himself of his own breeches and slicking his erection up, "You needn't bother with me, my body produces it's own fluids" Legolas said looking over his shoulder 

"An Elvish magic?" Thorin asked setting the vial aside and spreading Legolas's pale thighs, running his hands up the sensative inner skin he had the elf shivering again and moaning as he pressed his cock against Legolas's enterence 

"Something like that" Legolas breathed fisting the sheets, he let out a gasp and a cry as Thorin's thick cock breeched his body, it had been a long time since he'd lain with another as he was unprepared for just how large a Dwarvish cock was, biting down on his bottom lip he forced his body to relax as Thorin began to move, his grip bruisingly tight on his sides as he held firmly to Legolas's hips thrusting in and out of his body hard and fast.

The pain became swiftly forgotten as waves of pleasure began to surge through Legolas, arching his back the elf bucked his hips and squirmed wantonly beneath Thorin to meet each thrust and clenched his inner mucles to milk at Thorin's cock   
"Harder I won't break!" he panted letting out a cry as Thorin's teeth bit into the flesh just above his buttocks 

"You'll be broken by the time I'm done with you elf!" the Dwarf growled trailing his tongue up Legolas's spine and sinking deeper still "I'll have you spent and utterly wasted upon this bed before the day is done!"

"Famous last words!" Legolas chuckled tossing the Dwarf a cheeky look over his shoulder "Are you certain you're up to the challenge!".


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin awoke at dusk laying on his belly with his arms wrapped about his pillow, gentle lilting singing was flowing through the air making his feel sleepy and soothed.   
A pleasent scent lingered on the sheets and pillows lulling Thorin like a drug, urging him to sink back into dreams. 

"Honestly will you lay there all night?" 

The question made Thorin frown and reluctantly he opened his eyes again as they had closed due to powerful intoxication of post coitus and elven singing that still tried to pull him back into sleep.

With a labored groan he rolled over and yawned rubbing at his chest lazily and smiled at the sight of Legolas perched on the end of the bed combing his hair with a golden comb he had filched from Thorin's dresser. 

Stark naked he sat upon the bed his long limbs curled elegantly about him reminding Thorin of a sleek cat grooming himself. 

Those platinum locks shone brightly in candle light that dipped as the candles guttered, in this false twilight Legolas's own skin seemed to glow, it seemed pearlescent, star like, truly ethereal which was always how Men described the Eldar.  
Likening the Elves to stars made sense to Thorin as he treated himself to watching the Prince, Elves were like the stars, their glittering eyes, glowing flesh, distant otherworldly countenance. One might be in the same room as an Elf, be speaking to him but one would never truly be near him, near his soul, for that as the philosophers and poets said walked in starlight in a world a mortal could never hope to reach.

 

"You seem very deep in thought for one who has only just awoken" Legolas commented setting down the comb and turning himself to arch across the bed laying on his belly with his long legs bent at the knee, Thorin could see the marks of their passions on those long shapely limbs, bruises from his fingers marring the pale flesh, more marks ran on up the elfs body, his hips, his back, his body was covered in Thorin's touches as if the Dwarf had intended to brand Legolas with himself. 

Oddly Thorin felt contrite to have marked such perfection, to have dared to harm however insignificant to the elf who had lain in his arms. 

"What is wrong?, do you regret our tryst already?" Legolas asked "Have we commited some great sin amongst your People?, laying together out of wedlock, and with another race?"

"No" Thorin breathed reaching out a hand to Legolas who took it and allowed himself to be drawn further up the bed so he was resting beside Thorin on the pillows, smiling he leaned forward to deliver and gentle kiss to Thorin's lips taking his time before breaking away 

"You know this can not last do you not?" he asked taking the Dwarf's powerful hands and nipping on his fingers "Neither of our races would ever accept such a match between us, Kili and Tauriel is scandal enough but you and I?.......no one would accept it"

"You think me in love with you?" Thorin countered "That pride they speak of Elves having is clearly true!" 

"More than can be said of Dwarven stamina!" Legolas teased licking at Thorin's fingers provocatively "You promised to lay me to ruin, I have yet to be ruined My King!"  
"Tease!" Thorin grunted tugging his hand free only to grab Legolas haul him into a powerful embrace and deep kiss that left them both panting, Legolas lay his head down on Thorin's chest and ran his fingers up and down his torso 

"I think I could have loved you were my heart not already stolen from my will" he whispered "Dwarf or no, I could have loved you"

"But your heart is no longer your own" Thorin said with a sigh "Perhaps I could have loved you too were I a younger Dwarf, less jaded with age and pain"

"Then your heart will not be broken when we must inevitably part ways?", Legolas rested his chin on Thorin's torso and looked up at him through dark lashes and leaned into the embrace as Thorin cupped his cheek, turning to place a kiss on the palm

"I will ache and I will greive for your loss my elf" Thorin said "But my heart will not break, I will survive your loss".

 

As the two of the lay in bed sleeping in each others arms Legolas's mind and spirit drifted out of elven dreams and crossed into the ether upon the winds of visions.  
Restlessly he shifted in his sleep his face creasing in distress and sweat beginning to bead upon his brow as his mind was filled with noise and sights.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"  
Legolas knew the words, knew the poem, knew what it meant, and knew who spoke it.

"One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them".

He had not fought in the last alliance, had not been born then, but he knew of the battle as did every elf, every being in Middle earth, though unlike Humans, he knew one who had fought in the last alliance, was directly blood related to him, King Thranduil.

Legolas moaned and squirmed in agitation, tossing his head from side to side as the images of gold and fire changed and he was propelled onto an ancient battle field where Men, Elves, and Orcs fought in bloody conflict on the plains of gorgorth before the gigantic mountain that spewed fire and smoke. 

Legolas saw his Father battling furiously with his kin, his platinum locks splattered in black Orc blood, his face smeared in dirt, more Orc gore, and the red blood of humans and Elves.  
His great sword he wielded with almost murderous fury and terrifing ferocity, the reason for this laying not more than a hundred yards from where he fought, the bloody torn body of his Father King Oropher. 

Never had Legolas laid eyes upon the ancient Elf who was his forebear, so like the Lord Celeborn was the elf who's body now lay like a broken doll on the blood soaked ground, grey/blue eyes gazed glassily at the smoke dark sky, dirt and blood spattered what would have once been flawless skin of porceline white, an ugly gnash tore open his throat which had poured blood down on his armour and the ground upon which he lay, his body that must have once moved with such pure grace and speed now lay broken and destroyed, King Oropher had been cut down with a single wound as easily as one would sever the head of a dandylion on the grass.

Saddness filled Legolas's heart for the Elf he had never met, had lost before he had even quickened in his Mothers womb, had been the cause for the first sadness to touch Thranduil's heart.

 

Across the battlefield Elrond was fighting near the body of Gil-Galad who had been crushed by the powerful blow of Sauron, the might and terrible dark lord upon who's right hand glowed The One Ring. 

Legolas's eyes were transfixed to the golden band that seemed to pulse with life much as the arkenstone did in his breast

'Do you not see little Elf?, do you not understand?, we can help each other' a brutal cold voice hissed like a snake through out Legolas's mind 'You and I are both bound to objects of power, together we can be invincible'

Again the image swirled and changed and Legolas found his mind filled with fire, with smoke, with flesh melting heat that seemed to scorch his very mind!, everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned all he saw was fire and darkness, heat and pain, horror and dispair!

'You will give in to me, you will come to me'

"I will never come to you" Legolas screamed both in his mind and outloud jarring Thorin from his sleep and making the Dwarf cry out in alarm as he saw the elf levitating a foot off the bed, his body rippling with fire like energy while the Arkenstone burned a brilliant ruby red in his breast!  
"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"  
'You will be mine Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion Oropherion, one way or another you will be mine'

"Never!" Legolas screamed covering his minds eyes with his hands and screamed in horror as the fire seemed to consume him completely!.


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas crashed back down onto the bed with a painful jolt!, for a second he was motionless then almost faster than Thorin's eyes could follow he was leaping to his feet and bolting into the privy to vomit up everything inside his stomach. 

The vision, dream, whatever it had been was still fresh in his mind, the horrific images of Sauron, his terrifying and seductive voice echoed still in the Elfs mind making his head throb and his heart beat erratically as he tried to calm himself down.

"Are you alright?"   
The question made Legolas spin round sharply his body instantly tensing for a fight until he saw Thorin standing behind him a worried look on his face 

"No" Legolas whispered sagging down onto the marble floor "I'm very far from alright, and so is everyone else".

 

"I still don't understand" Thorin said watching as Legolas threw his belongings into his satchel.

After he had gotten himself under control after his vision Legolas had made the snap decisions to leave Erebor and journey to Lothlorien to speak with Lady Galadriel   
"I have to go" he said "I can't explain more than that, but I have to go"

"It's hardly dawn, you've not even eaten breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry!" 

"Well if you are insistant on leaving at least take some travel rations with you" Thorin insisted, the tone of resigned disapointment gave Legolas pause and he looked up from his packing to face the Dwarf King 

"I have hurt you haven't I?" he sighed shaking his head "I should I have known this would be a mistake, I should never have..........."

"I believe that it was a mutual decision" Thorin said cutting Legolas off "At least if you are refering to what I think you're refering to", he shrugged his broad shoulders and huffed a laugh "There is an old saying about the elves, about the risks of opening your heart to them", Legolas rose an eyebrow biding Thorin to go on 

"Alluring are the fair folk  
who dwell in the light of the stars.  
Hear their voices on the air  
Purer than the finest of harps.

Look and see when the moon is bright!,  
Their beauty is a wonder to behold   
But seek never to love and cherish them   
For you shall wake with your bed cold."

"Dare I even ask who write that?" Legolas asked torn between amusment and insult  
"I'm not really sure" Thorin admitted "It's just a rhyme passed on from person to person"

"About Elves been cold and heartless!"

"No, no, about you being unobtainable" Thorin corrected quite insistantly not wanting Legolas to be upset "It tell us mortals what we already know in our hearts but what we don't want to addmit when we are in close proximity to an Elf"

"Which is?"

"That you are beyond our reach, you are like the stars in the heavons, beautiful but far far away".

 

Legolas gave a breathy huff and smiled "Thats twice you've been poetic to me now" he said "Think you're becoming a bit Elven in your old age!?"

"Watch it elf!" Thorin cautioned with a good natured grin "I still have you thrown into a prison cell!".

 

Loth Lorien

Legolas slipped away from Erebor in the light of the rising dawn, his heart was heavy at having to leave Erebor so soon but he knew he had to go and see Galadriel, if anyone would understand this vision it would be her, and she was probably the only person save for Elrond or Saurman who would be able to alert Gandalf of what was, or at least what Legolas thought was happening.

 

Riding hard he reached LothLorien within three weeks and was met at the border by the galadhrim Guards lead by Haldir whom he had not seen in many years and was greeted warmly by his old friend.

"Lady Galadriel has bid I take you to her at once nin Ernil"

"Nin Ernil?, Haldir please!" Legolas chuckled 

"Yes sorry Legolas" Haldir said with a smile and slipped his arm through Legolas's to walk with him, "Your arrival has been expected for several days now" he said "The Lady insisted you be taken straight to her without delay"

"She likely already knows why I am here" Legolas mused not really surprised, Galadriel was not known just for her astonishing beauty but also for being an enigma

"What has brought you here if I may ask?" Haldir inquired with a frown at his friend, there was something different about Legolas, something he couldn't quite put his finger on but he was certain that there was a change in the elf a very serious change.

 

Legolas grimanced at the question pressing his lips into a thin line "I wish I could tell you Haldir I truly do, but right now..............."

"Say no more" Haldir said raising a hand and smiling at the smaller Elf "If this is something that involves the Lady Galadriel then it must be very serious"

"It is" Legolas agreed thankful at how understanding Haldir was being, "I only hope that we'll be able to do something about this".

 

Caras Galadhon

 

Legolas bowed before the Lord and Lady of Loth Lorien whom he had only met twice before in his whole life.

"You are welcome here Penneth" Celeborn said dismissing Haldir with a wave of his hand   
"We open our home to you for as long as you wish to remain here"

"Thank you My Lord, My Lady" Legolas said rising his head and flinching slightly as Galadriel caught his gaze her voice reaching into his mind seeing deep into his soul

'You are frightened Penneth, you fear that you are not strong enough to fight the evil that has once again risen in the East, and more so that you might be corrupted by the power which you now possess"

'Yes' Legolas addmitted unable to hide anything from Galadriel and releaved to be able to speak with someone about this 

'Your heart is greatly troubled, not only by the great burden you now bear, but by a love that has come unexpectedly that you fear can never be'

Legolas blushed at this, his eyes breaking contact with the Lady and he nawed on his bottom lip worrying about how Galadriel would feel about his...........well not afair as such with Aragorn since it hadn't really been an afair, but they had come close to laying together, they had kissed and caressed, had addmitted to having feelings for each other. 

Arwen was Galadriel's Granddaughter, she was Luthien reborn!, Galadriel must be disgusted with Legolas for daring to touch her Granddaughters betrothed, must hate him for it!.

'One can not be blamed for falling in love Penneth!', Legolas startled at Galadriel's voice inside his head and he gazed at her in open shock bringing a smile to the Elf Queen's face

"Come Penneth we shall talk alone" she said beckoning for Legolas to follow her. 

 

Together they walked through the golden wood heading towards Galadriel's private garden where within lay her Mirror.

"Arwen's heart may be wounded by the love between you and Aragorn, but she will survive it and she will recover" Galadriel said as they walked, though she seemed to glide like a swan upon a lake rather than walk, such a laborous manover seemed beneath her inate grace and beauty

"Aragorn and I.............it can't happen" Legolas said "It's not possible" 

"Oh?, and why is that?" Galadriel inquired sounding amused more than anything

"Why?, because........................." Legolas stopped and stared at the Lady "Are you........you want me and Aragorn...............why?"

"Three questions and none fully spoken!" Galadriel said with a laugh "Do I really make you that nervous?", once again Legolas flushed and looked away shifting uncomfortably  
"You are not destined to be alone Legolas" Galadriel said her fingers hooking under his chin and her eyes shining into his "You are destined to bring light in the darkness, hope to desperate, and joy to the those who dispare, You are not destined to spend the long years of your life alone"

"How can I bring anyone else into this?" Legolas asked "The Arkenstone?, Sauron?.......Aragorn does not deserve to bear such burdens"

"They are already his to bear" Galadriel stated enigmatically "Your destiny is intwined with Aragorn, the both of you will be key players in the fate of Middle earth, and the battles which are yet to come"  
Legolas wet his lips and nodded his head "Then I was right, the darkness, it is coming?"

"It is" Galadriel said "Sauron will build his power in Mordor and when he is ready he will strike out" she paused and smiled slightly "Only one thing is in our favour, and I do not mean the Arkenstone"

"What then?"

"The One Ring is lost, even Sauron does not know where it lays which will serious slow down his designs and give us a chance, a good chance of defeating him".


	13. Chapter 13

Sixty Years Later

 

Mirkwood

 

Aragorn couldn't help but feel intimidated by the darkness and density of the woods he and Gandalf were walking through pulling the vile little creature that did nothing but gibber and bite along with them.

"Hates them my Precious, we will gets our revenge!, oh yes my Precious we will haves our revenge!"

"Button it!" Aragorn snapped pulled the rope harder in anoyance of the creature who's teeth marks he still wore on his hands and arms!, "How much further must we walk through this accursed forrest!" he demanded of Gandalf and nearly leaped out of his skin at melodious laughter coming from the trees!.

 

Gollum immediately crouched down whimpering at the sound of the laughter and muttered to himself while Gandalf cocked his head to the trees and Aragorn placed a hand on his sword.

"Is it custom among men to insult the home of others?" a familiar voice asked making Aragorn blush slightly

"Is it custom in Greenwood for the Elves to conceal themselves from their guests?" Gandalf retorted recieving more laughter, but moments later the very Elf who had been haunting Aragorn's dreams for the last sixty years appeared from the trees looking even more beautiful in the flesh than he did in Aragorn's mind.

Legolas had of course not aged, his hair was still platinum, his face unblemished, and eyes as shining as clear as they were sixty years ago. Aragorn on the other hand, while he had aged far less than the avarage human would, still carried the last sixty years, his hair now carried strands of silver, his face was marked with lines on his forehead and creases about his eyes that had not been there before, he was also far less naive and innocent than he had been sixty years ago, battles, loss, hardship, they had all left their marks upon him, shaped him like a rock was hewn by the ocean over years. 

Since they had last met Aragorn had ended things with Arwen, amicably, the Princess while hurt had been expecting it and had wished Aragorn well bearing him no ill will. After their break up Aragorn had been tempted to go and find Legolas and tell him that he was now free and try to convince him to at least give a relationship a chance, but something had always gotten in the way and stopped him from doing so.

"Gandalf, Aragorn" Legolas greeted his gaze lingering on the man for a moment longer than necessary before he looked down to Gollum who was whining and mumbling to himself, Legolas frowned at the revolting creature certain that he knew it from somewhere.........

"I was rather hoping that we could impose upon your Father" Gandalf said, when Legolas didn't make a response he followed his gaze to where Gollum was biting at his own fingers making them bleed "Do you know this creature?" he asked with a frown 

"I do" Legolas whispered recalling a past vision "I saw him in a cave muttering over something"

"Precious, my Precious!" Gollum whined hissing at Aragorn before his eyes locked onto Legolas and blinked at him his gaze fixed on the elf as if entranced by him "Shiny!" he whispered "Shines like the Precious, bright and shiny like he said!, and pretty so pretty, wants it Precious!, wants it we WANTS IT!", with sudden and surprising speed Gollum leaped forward ripping the rope out of Aragorn's hand leaving him with a nasty rope burn, and lunged upon Legolas sending them both falling to the ground!.

 

The elf cried out in shock and horror as the vile creature pawed at him, ripping into his clothes and savagely biting his hands as he tried to fend him off!, with a shredding sound Legolas's jerkin and tunic were torn open revealing the arkenstone embedded in his chest pulsing with a multitude of colours that reflected in Gollums unnaturally large eyes  
"A Precioussssssss!" he breathed and sank his teeth into Legolas's breast bone while clawing at his flesh to try and dig the stone out of him!.

Legolas screamed in both pain and horror trying to force Gollum off him with no success as Gollum proved much stronger than he looked and held on tight his teeth scrapping bone as he nawed at Legolas!

"Get off him!" Aragorn roared drawing his sword and wrapped his left arm about Gollum's waist while placing his sword at Gollum's throat "Right now or I'll take your head off!" he snarled pressing the blade against Gollum's flesh hard enough to draw blood, Gollum hissed and spat his nails digging into Legolas's skin his body quivering with anger but a further press of the sword had him releasing Legolas allowing Aragorn to haul him off the elf and tie him up with another rope being none to gentle about it while Gandalf went to Legolas's side pressing the cloth of his scarf into the elf's bleeding chest 

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked keeping a firm hold of both ropes on Gollum's body, his eyes took in Legolas's pale face before moving down to the bleeding wounds about the arkenstone in his chest "What.......?" he asked shaking his head as he gazed at the stone 

"I.............", Legolas was cut off as there came the sound of movement in the trees and seconds later a dozen elves had descended about them, in a moment Legolas was swept up into the arms of the Elves and Aragorn found himself along with Gandalf and Gollum being taken to the Palace of the Woodland King.

 

Aragorn's first impression of Thranduil King of the Greenwood was that of an iceberg.   
Amazingly beautiful but painfully cold and like an ice burg two thirds of him were hidden though not beneath water but beneath mystery. 

He was not ashamed to admit that he felt intimidated by the elf king who seemed to look right through him as if seeing right into his soul as the Lady Galadriel did   
"What My Son has spoken of is true then?" he asked of Gandalf imperiously "Our enemy?"

"Was not defeated as we hoped and is amassing power once more" Gandalf confirmed "And he is looking for The Ring"

"The Ring" Thranduil repeated letting out a deep breath "I recall seeing Isildur cut that from Sauron's hand, I saw it fall to the ground and Sauron vanquished into nothingness, or so we thought" 

"Had the Ring been destroyed then we would not be here now" Gandalf said nodding his head "Yet here we are and there is much that we must do, the most important being finding the Ring before Sauron does"

"Easier said" Aragorn offered "It's at the bottom of the ocean somewhere, even Sauron will have a hard time searching for it"

"Is it though?" Gandalf asked making both Thranduil and Aragorn look at him "Are we so very sure it is at the bottom of the Ocean?"

"You think not?" Thranduil asked raising an eyebrow 

"I think it is in the least likely place imaginable" Gandalf replied "And that might give us some time to act"

The three stoped speaking when a red haired elf came in and bowed to Thranduil   
"Nin Ion?" the King asked iquiring about Legolas 

"Will recover your Majesty" the elf replied looking to Aragorn "He wants to speak with you" he said making Aragorn raise an eyebrow at the elf before glancing at Thranduil who dismissed them with a single wave of his hand.

 

Legolas was laying in his bed his chest bound in bandages and stinging slightly from the salve that had been put on the cuts and bites to stave off infection.  
He managed to summon a small smile when Aragorn came in but carefully kept his expression neutral to disguise how jittery he felt on the inside.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked sitting down beside the bed 

"Fine, I heal fast" Legolas said pushing himself up into a sitting position "Theres no point in beating round the bush on this so I'm just going to tell you. Back in the battle of Five Armies I became connected to the Arkenstone which Gandalf tells me is a fragment of a star, a piece of the begining of the universe, it and I became as one. I have had visions of the past and the future, had the full power of the stone flowing through me, even at once point knew every single thing and everyone in the Universe and who ever will be, but that was too much information for a physical form to hold and I had to forget it, or rather the stone took it from me, the visions are flashes of that and I have learned over the last sixty years how to harness some of the power"

Aragorn gazed at Legolas in shock, he looked down to the elfs bandaged chest then back up at his face in utter astonishment, vividly he recalled Legolas panicking sixty years ago when he'd touched his chest, made to put his hand under his tunic, the reason for that was no plainly obvious, unable to think of anything else he said the first thing that came to mind and wanted to kick himself for it  
"Does it hurt?" 

"No" Legolas said with a smile "It's...........warm, comforting even"

"But lonely I would think" Aragorn said making Legolas raise an eyebrow, he shrugged "You need to keep this secret, how can you...........be with anyone when they might see that?"

Legolas flushed a little and shifted thinking of Thorin, the Dwarf who still ruled the Lonely Mountain, apparently the Arkenstone had granted him and the others who had been brought back to life that day longer life spans, how long they could not guess but Thorin was pushing three hundred now, longer than any Dwarf had ever lived.  
The two of them were still friends and Legolas visited the mountain regularly, Fili had wed a Dwarrowdam and born a Son named Thorin, Kili and Tauriel were still together and had been blessed with Twin daughters, the first ever elf/dwarf hybrids named Miriel and Erynel who were growing up to be very beautiful and mischievious.

"You can't tell anyone about this" he said eventually "The fewer people who know the better"

"Obviously" Aragorn agreed sitting back in his chair "I assume you know.......what Gandalf believes?"

"That the Ring is not in the ocean?, yes, I don't know for sure where it is but I believe that little ferret who bit me has once possessed it, and clearly lost his mind to it", Aragorn nodded in agreement 

"What of you though?, by what Gollum said Our Enemy knows of you?"

"I know he does" Legolas murmured putting a hand to his chest and shivering "We've...............sometimes he can reach out to me mentally, speak to me in my dreams or visions, tries to threaten or seduce me, in honesty I'm not sure which is the most repugnant!", while his tone sounded nochalant Aragorn could clearly see the distress in Legolas's eyes and on his face, distress he would do anything to absolve, in a moment he swept foward sitting on the bed and took Legolas's hand into his own squeezing it 

"I won't let him lay a single finger on you" he swore fiercely "He will have to go through me to get to you that much I promise"

Legolas smiled leaning forward to place a kiss on Aragorn's cheek but the man moved just slightly and the kiss landed on his lips.......


	14. Chapter 14

A soft whimper escaped Legolas's lips as Aragorn manovered them down onto the pillows and cupped his hands about the Elf's delicate ears, over the past sixty years Aragorn had learned a great deal about erogenous spots and soon enough Legolas's whimpers became wanton cries as he gently teased the points of the Elf's ears.

Sitting up slightly Aragorn stared down at the platinum beauty beneath him taking pride in the fact that he had brough the pretty pink blush to those high cheek bones and sent Legolas's pupils wide with lust!  
"Aragorn!", the breathy moan that Legolas gave was almost as erotic as the feeling of the smooth long fingers running under his tunic pulling at his chest hair and pinching his nipples, "Mmm make love to me!" the Elf breathed biting his bottom lip and tipped his head back to expose his throat "Take me!"

After sixty years of waiting for this Aragorn needed no more persuasion and swiftly divested himself of his breeches and boots happily helping Legolas remove his tunic to throw it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. 

Flipping back the bed sheets Aragorn slid between parted inviting thighs and pushed up the night shirt that Legolas was wearing to lay himself against the warm naked flesh and rub his growing erection against Legolas's 

"You're tormenting me!" the elf accused wrapping his hands about Aragorn's broad shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss, this one deeper than the last and far more passionate as they allowed their hands to wander of each others bodies, feeling, touching, and exploring the unknown with eager desire. Aragorn gave a slight huff of surprise when Legolas's hand cupped his length and stroked it into fullness with skillfull motions then lifted his hips to guide it to his already wet enterence

"You can......bear young" Aragorn breathed pausing momentarily as he felt the warm bodily fluids touching his member 

"I take herbs it's safe" Legolas whispered biting down onto Aragorn's neck delighting the prickle of his beard's roughness against his skin!. Needing no further encouragement Aragorn thrust into Legolas's body making the elf arch and cry out his whole body becoming rigid for a moment before he relaxed once more and lay back pliant on the bed shooting Aragorn a come hither look with his sparkling eyes!.

Growling low in his throat Aragorn began to move in and out of Legolas's body, he at first tried to keep his weight off the elf but Legolas wasn't interested in that and cared nothing for a few bruises as he pulled Aragorn to him bucking his pelvis to meet each thrust ground his hiw own straining erection between their writhing bodies. Wrapping his long legs about Aragorn's back he dug his heels into the small of his back and reached behind himself over his tossing his head to grip onto his head board tight as Aragorn slammed him into the matress with increasing speed, the mans hands were tangled in his silk soft hair, his mouth was suckling at his throat with his teeth grazing his skin, and OH ERU! those wicked fingers found his ears again and began to work their magick making Legolas writhing and shudder uncontrollably!.  
Hearing Legolas crying out his name between rapid gulps of air as he burried himself inside the Elf's hot tight body aroused Aragorn all the more, as he felt Legolas's body beging to stiffen and felt his own release aproaching he deliberately slowed the pace to long powerful motions to delay the moment and make this last for as long as possible, running his tongue up Legolas's exposed throat right up over his chin he laid claim to the elf's parted panting lips and locked them in a tight embrace as they came within seconds of each other sharing the bliss that pulsed through their bodies and fell down into a pleasent light haze of calm entwined and thruming with pleasure.

 

"I do not want Legolas involved in all this!"

Gandalf sighed and shifted his weight watching from under bushy eyebrows as the regal King of Mirkwood paced, for the last few hours they had debated and speculated as to what Sauron was doing and what this all meant in regards to the One Ring. The only thing that Thranduil was able to conclude was that he was determined to keep Legolas well away from danger if at all possible!.

"Thranduil he's already involved in this, he has been right from the start" the Wizard said getting and ignoring the death glare that Thranduil sent his way "This is his destiny!, as much as it is Aragorn's"  
"Destiny!" Thranduil spat contemptuously "My Son has been through enough since that accursed rock embedded itself in his chest!, too much!, he doesn't deserve anymore hardship!"

"I know" Gandalf sighed heavily wondering if it was his own curse to seemingly be a bearer of bad tidings so often, "But it is not for us to decide these matters as you well know. Such things are wrought by powers far greater than you or I, they have chosen your Son for this and I believe no matter how hard things may become he will strive to do what he must".

 

Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment seeming to sag inwardly like a tree that had been caught in a storm and was suddenly given a reprieve from the volatile wind.   
He sank down onto the steps leading to his throne and rested his arms on his legs dropping his head down towards his chest.  
"I know he will" he said sounding tired and defeated "He is too like his Mother to ever turn from something that must be done, too stubborn and resolute when his mind his set on something"

"A trait he may have also got from his Father" Gandalf offered with a small smile 

"Perhaps" Thranduil allowed looking up at the Wizard "But he is also all I have in the world, my only Son, the one light in this grey land of shadows and death and sorrow, the one thing that kept me from fading when his Mother died!. So tell me Gandalf with all your wisdom and advice what am I meant to do when the light of my world maybe taken from my side for good?".

 

For once Gandalf had had no response, what could he say to that?, it's for the greater good?, Legolas may die but it'll be for a noble cause?, such things were milksop to a parent especially a parent like Thranduil, and Gandalf knew better than to try to offer such platitudes to the mercurial King, instead he had taken his leave of Thranduil and sort out some rest before the following morning when he hoped Legolas would be able to offer his own insight into all this.

But the following morning brought it's own storm as Thranduil discovered Aragorn in his Sons bed!.

 

"It's not like I'm an Elfling Ada!, nore a virgin for that matter!" 

"I do not want to know that and it hardly changes anything Legolas!" 

"To be fair we have both wanted this for Sixty years Majesty and our feelings for each other are true not just lust" 

"I suppose you think your are in love with him!" 

"I am!, I have loved Legolas for sixty years I'm not about to change now I've lain with him!"

"And I love Aragorn!, and if anything laying together has only made those feelings stronger!".

 

This was what greeted Gandalf as he rose in the morning to go and break his fast, he found the Elves of Mirkwood either making themselves scarce or finding conveniant places from which to evesdrop on the argument going on in the royal household!.

"Never a dull moment!" the Wizard sighed going to intervine and try to smooth the situation over if he could

"Gandalf tell him I am not an Elfling anymore and am more than capable of deciding who I share my bed with!" Legolas demanded upon seeing Gandalf "Dear Elbereth you didn't kick up this much fuss when I was bedded by Thorin!"

"When you what!?" Thranduil roared his face turning an interesting shade of red!

"You slept with a dwarf!?" Aragorn asked looking incredulas!, Legolas however rolled his eyes at the question and sighed deeply 

"I can't believe I am hearing this!" Thranduil shouted! "First I find my son in bed with this Exile King come Ranger, and now I am told that my Son has been bedding Dwarves!"

"A Dwarf Ada, one, singular not plural!" Legolas said "And it was only a one time thing not a marriage proposal!"

"Which I suppose this is!?" Thranduil snapped 

Legolas scoffed but Aragorn appeared to look thoughful, sixty years was a long time, by humans standards at least and while the two of them may not know each other that well their feelings hadn't changed in all this time......"Maybe not a proposal as such" he said gaining everyones attention "But perhaps a betrothal?"

"You........you want to marry me?" Legolas asked staring at Aragorn in shock "Even after........everything you now know?" he was of course refering to the Arkenstone and made Aragorn smile and take both his hands pressing a kiss to them 

"Even if I had to single handedly fight all the hordes of Mordor I would do so just to be by your side, what you have told me makes you even more precious, I fell in love with you a life time ago and I still love you today and will you in another life time or more, so if you will have me, with all my Human ways then yes I will be more than happy to be wed to you"

Legolas let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, he would have fallen into Aragorn's arms then and there were not for his glowering Father to their left   
"Please Ada" he said "Don't make this difficult for us, the last thing I want is for a wedge to come between us over this"

Thranduil's face softened at his Son's plea, he extended his arms for Legolas taking him into an embrace and pressed a kiss to his head "Thats the last thing I want either Ion-nin" he sighed 

"Then be happy for me, for us" Legolas said looking up at the larger elf 

Aragorn held his breath as Thranduil looked from Legolas to him, praying the King would see to reason here as he did not want to come between Legolas and his Father "I can not sanction this union at present" Thranduil said but held up his hand as Legolas made to protest "At present you are not an Equal to my Son, you can offer nothing in exchange for his hand not even a home to give him, however in time perhaps you will become a fitting spouse for my Son and then if you two still feel as you do today I will grant my blessing to this marriage"

Aragorn understood what Thranduil was saying and nodded his head, he would have to become worthy, become the King of Gondor as he was destined to be not a penniless Ranger wandering the wilds but royalty befitting the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm

"Very well your Majesty" he said formally "I shall endever to do as you request and I assure you that in time I shall succeed".


	15. Chapter 15

Things moved swiftly after Gandalf and Aragorn left Gollum in Mirkwood. 

Worried now that the ring had not been swept out to sea as was believed, and having half a mind as to where it might be Gandalf began his search in ernest and to his imense sorrow found that it was Bilbo who had happened up on the ring and been keeping it for sixty long years!.

Bilbo, now a very old Hobbit had retired to Rivendel to live out his days leaving the ring to his distant cousin Frodo whom he'd adopted when the lads parents had died making him his heir. 

It fell to Frodo to bring the ring from The Shire and take it to Rivendel, a very perilous quest made all the more so as The Nine were now hunting the lands for The Ring and were hot on the Hobbits trail.   
Frodo however did not travel alone, he had his cousins Merry and Pippin with him and his Faithful manservant Sam Gamgee.

They made it to Bree with only a few mishaps but found that Gandalf who had said he would meet them there after conversing with Saruman, was not there. However a Ranger going by the name of Strider was and helped hide them from the five Ringwraiths hunting them insisting then on leading them to Rivendel.

 

Things were no better in Mirkwood, having been caring for Gollum for near eighteen months the Elves had started to take pity on him and take him out into the forrest for daily exercise.

But the vile creature managed to escape when Orcs attacked and killed his guards, the wariors gave chase and fought the Orcs but to no avail, Gollum was gone and Thranduil had to send word to Rivendel of it though was loathe to let any of his kin out of his realm at such a time, especially not Legolas but the Prince insisted upon going.

His dreams and visions had been increasing of late, he knew that Sauron was rising in power once again and that he had to play a part in defeating him, a direct part with or without his Fathers consent.

Faced with the possibility that his Son may go to his death while there was still animosity between them Thranduil agreed to allow him leave to ride to Rivendel with four other elves to journey with him as protection, something Legolas was adamant he did not need but since it was the only way he could get his Fathers permission he did so.

"Promise me you will be careful ion-nin" Thranduil said as he bid Legolas farewell, it was odd that while his eyes beheld his Son as a grown Elf of great beauty, wit, and nobility. His heart and mind still saw the small elfling running about and getting into mischief, coming home with leaves in his hair and his knees scraped, the King wondered if all parents continued to see their offspring as youths even when they were grown, if it were because of their desire to keep them safe from harm that they were unable to always view them as adults.

Legolas smiled and took his Fathers hands into his own squeezing them gently  
"I swear upon my honor that I shall take no risks upon the road"

"And come back to me" Thranduil said resisting the urge to pull Legolas into his arms and press his head over his heart "You are the light of my whole world, the most precious and beloved in this whole Kingdom, to loose you would be a fate far worse than any death at the enemies hands"

It was rare that Thranduil spoke so openly of his affection, especially before others and Legolas was not unmoved by this, and while he would not lie and make a promise that he could not be sure of keeping he did the next best thing, stepping forward and pressing Thranduil's hands over the Arkenstone   
"I will do my upmost to return to you Ada, that I promise since I would never wish to cause you pain" 

Taking in a sharp breath, Thranduil blinked back his tears and nodded his head releasing Legolas and stepping back "May Elbereth watch over you"

"And you Ada" Legolas said bowing and going to mount his horse, with a last look at his Father his nudged the horse into a canter and left the Palace of Mirkwood behind.

 

The Elves rode hard and fast to reach Rivendel as soon as they could managing to reach the borders of the fair land within six weeks of leaving Mirkwoods.

However Legolas would not take the road into the valley, instead he insisted upon riding to the woods East of Rivendel.

"My Prince your Father and King said we were to escort you to Rivendel, not to journey beyond the borders of the land" one of the Elves, Soronume said looking to his brethren who looked equally as uncomfortable at the thought of disobeying Thranduil's orders

"And you have done so" Legolas said steering his horse to the West "But I can not enter My Lord Elronds lands yet, I am needed elsewhere first", the truth of the matter was he had seen in visions of Aragorn bringing the Hobbits to Rivendel alone, seen the nine in persuit of them and knew that the man needed his help more than he ever had before. 

"You four ride to Rivendel, tell my Lord Elrond that I ride for the Easten woods where "Hope journeys with four Innocents", while Elrond would understand this message and send out aid for Legolas and Aragorn, Soronume and the others did not and certainly were not happy about letting their Prince leave, but Legolas would not be disaded and rode off at a gallop leaving the four guards to ride for Rivendel with their odd message for Lord Elrond.

 

Two Days Later

 

Aragorn held the torch aloft his grey eyes searching through the shadows as the wraiths screamed, the Hobbits huddled around the injured Frodo Baggins who had been stabbed on Weathertop by a morgul blade. 

Those blades were a poisonous device of the WitchKing of Angmar, the leader of the Ring Wraiths, the blades appeared to be ordinary daggers but were in fact enchanted with dark magicks to crumble to dust after piercing the flesh of their victim, fragments in the wound would then travel through the body to the heart where they would fester and all but kill the victim, leaving them trapped in the same shadow world of the Ring Wraiths but with far less power and completely at their mercy.

"His he going to die?" Pippin asked his voice chocked by tears as Frodo writhed and groaned his blood shot eyes becoming glazed 

"He is passing into the shadow world" Aragorn sighed "He`ll soon become a wriath like them", then a thought crossed his mind "Sam!, do you know the Atherlas plant?"

"Atherlas?" Sam asked bewildered

"Kingsfoil!"

"Aye it`s a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison, find some!" Aragorn comanded passing the torch to the hobbit and taking another for himself.

Hurriedly they searched into the woods moving aside bushes and wild flowers to look beneath for the potent weed that might save Frodo's life.

Striking lucky Aragorn located a small patch of the plant, kneeling down he took out a small utility knife to cut some of the leaves when he felt a blade at his throat making his heart freeze until a soft tinkling laugh broke the air "Whats this?, a Ranger caught of his gaurd?", the smug amusment made Aragorn purse his lips and he turned his head to look at Legolas who was smirking at him with great amusment at having been able to catch Aragorn with his guard down, a rare occurance to be sure!.

"Damn you all!" Aragorn ground out rising to his feet wishing there was time for mirth or that he could ask Legolas what he was doing outside of Mirkwood, take him into his arms, to do a thousand things he did not have the time for, needing instead to focus upon the present danger "Legolas Melanin, the ringbearer Frodo was hit by a Morgul blade, he`s dying", Legolas paled not needing to be told what the blade could and would do

"You have Atherlas?" He asked, as Aragorn nodded to the small patch he nodded his head and sheethed his long knife heading for his horse Nimlith "Bring it and I will do what I can to help the halfling".

Merry and Pippin froze as Legolas came up to their small camp, Sam`s mouth dropping open in shock at getting to see an elf, a real live elf so close to him!  
"If only my ol`e Gaffa coul` see me now!" he whispered in joy only to have it dampend by Frodo`s pained moans.

The sick hobbits turned and saw Legolas approaching him, saw a great white light shining about the elf and felt a warmth in his heart where the ice cold poison of Mordor had been seeking to slay him   
"Frodo" Legolas spoke kneeling beside him "I`m Legolas tel nin le thiad, lasto beth nin tolo dan na galad", Frodo whimpered and shivered as the poison surged within him 

"Who is he?" Merry asked 

"He`s an elf!" Sam said in awe as Aragorn came back kneeling beside Legolas and placing the Atherlas inside the wound 

"He is fading fast meleth" Legolas said as the Hobbit squirmed and took his breaths with great difficulty. 

Laying the palm of his hand over Frodo's forehead Legolas concentrated using his natural telepathic abilities as an Elf and the power of the Arkenstone to try and reach Frodo's ailing spirit but after several moments he gave up "I can not reach him, we must get him to my Lord Elrond quickly" nodding Aragorn picked Frodo up and carried him to Legolas`s horse placing him on the horse back 

"Where are you taking him?" Merry cried with Pippin clinging to his side

"I`ll ride with Frodo" Legolas said "We should split up, I`ll ride ahead, the wraiths with chase us leaving you in peace"

"No it's too dangerous" Aragorn protested taking Legolas's hand into his own, it had been months since he had seen his beloved elf and was not keen to be seperated from him again especially not with Wraiths on the loose

"Frodo must be gotten to Elrond as quickly as possible" Legolas replied "I am the faster rider of the two of us and can protect both myself and Frodo", his face softened and he reached out to touch his cheek whispering to his lover "I do not fear them"

"Indeed" Aragorn reluctantly agreed and assisted Legolas onto his saddle "Meleth, ride hard, do not look back"

"Take care melethnin" Legolas replied squeezing Aragorn`s hand once more and smiled at him then turned to Nimlith "Noro lim Nimlith noro lim!", the gelding leapt forward and shot through the woods at great speed making the riders look like a streak of white as the tore through the woods

"What are you doing!?" Sam cried "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Whether or not he heard the Hobbits voice Aragorn did not show it instead he watched with a churning stomach as Legolas and Frodo rode away praying he had done the right thing.

 

With Frodo fading fast and the Wraiths on his tail Legolas pushed Nimlith harder than ever before, they were not now far from Rivendel but they were surounded on all sides by Sauron`s servents who were as keen to get their hands on the Arkenstone as they were on the Ring.

"Elf!, come with us to Mordor and my Lord Sauron will be merciful!" The Witch king hissed 

"Sauron can burn in the pit with Morgoth, I shall never bow to him!" Legolas snarled back his cheek stining as a branch cut it open sending a trail of blood down his cheek, the scent made the Wraith scream with glee and press on harder 

"We will devour your heart and ravage your body when Sauron the Great has finished wrenching the Arkenstone from your breast!" Khamul the second in comand of the Wraith spat "Your preety flesh with be peeled off and devoured by us, your blood drank as wine, and your head errected upon the battlements of Minus Morgul!"

"I will throw myself upon my own blade before I allow that to happen!" Legolas sneered "And I`ll see the lot of your on a bonfire before then!", they burst through the trees the ford of Rivendell just up ahead.

With a last burst of energy Nimlith surged forward putting a fair distance between his riders and the Wraiths, galloping at his top speed and leaping across the Ford into the lands of Rivendel leaving the Wraiths on the other side reluctant to cross over.

"Give up the halfling Elf!" the witch king snarled 

"If you want him" Legolas challenged drawing his twin blades "Come and claim him", checking their horses the Nazgul began to cross the river into the protected lands ready to fight Legolas for Frodo, the Arkenstone and Ring. 

 

Backing up Legolas began to chant calling upon the Elven Magick that coursed through this land to aid and protect himself and Frodo  
"Nino chithiglia lasto beth dia, rimo nin bruinen dan nin ulia, nino chithiglia lasto beth dir, rimo nin bruinen dan nin ulia!", just as the Witch king was about to strike there came a roar from the river, a great wave in the shape of white horses coming pounding down the river and slaming into the black riders sending sending them tumbling and rolling down the river, drowning and drenching them completely.

Legolas let out a sigh of relief until Frodo began to groan and cough his body shaking in a convulsive fit against the elf  
"No no, not now Frodo!, come on, keep fighting!" Legolas cried turning Nimlith and heading as fast as he could towards the great hall of Rivendel, gripping Frodo to his chest and closing his eyes Lgolas concentrated calling upon the power of the Arkenstone to bestow Frodo with the strength to survive chanting while he did so

"Powers of ages I summon thee, hear my crys answer my plea, give Frodo my strength so he may heal, give him my stregnth so he may go free, what thou hath blessed upon me grant now to Frodo let him go free".


	16. Chapter 16

As Frodo's breathing eased and his skin regained some of it's colour Legolas tore into the courtyard of Rivdendel where Lindir was already waiting along with Elrond and Gandalf.

"He's baddly wounded" Legolas said wasting no time on pleasentries as he dismounted and carefully handed Frodo to Elrond "A wraith pierced his shoulder with a morgul blade, Aragorn administered athelas to the wound and I have strengthened him with the power of the Arkenstone"

"You may well have saved his life doing so Penneth" Gandalf said peeling back one of Frodo's eyelids "His pupils are fixed and very dilated, his spirit is caught between world with his life hanging in the balence"

"Indeed we must make haste" Elrond concurred nodding to Legolas "You will forgive me not formally greeting you"

"Just save him" Legolas said resting his hand upon his horse who whinned affectionately at him.

Taking their leave Elrond and Gandalf hurried to the houses of healing with Frodo leaving Legolas to be attended by Lindir who directed him to his chambers and ordered a bath to be drawn for him while also going to speak to the elves who'd ridden with him from Mirkwood and assure them that he was well.

 

Aragorn and the others rode into Imladris court yard several hours after Legolas had brought Frodo in, the Hobbit had been immediatly taken to the houses of healing where he was being treated by Elrond and Gandalf.

Glorfindel and Arwen who had recently returned from Lothlorien greeted them, her affection towards him now sisterly rather than that of a lover but no less genuine or warm which relieved Aragorn once again that there was no animosity between them.

"Greetings, I bid you welcome to Imladris and will have you taken to your qaurters" Glorfindel said formally

"What about Mr Frodo!, is he alright?, can we see him?" Sam cried in alarm, their entire journey to Rivendel had been spent in anxiety since Legolas had ridden away with Frodo and now they were actually in the houses of healing Sam was even more anxious to see his Master and friend. 

"He is at present being attended by Gandalf and My Uncle Elrond" Legolas said coming into the court yard, washed and changed out of his riding clothes into a mint green tunic of silk with intricate embroidery in black, black silk breeches, and knee length boots in suade.  
His platinum hair unbound and flowing down to his waist, the cut on his cheek was healing and the skin about it slightly swollen from the white blood cells, however it did nothing to detract from his natural beauty and Aragorn at once went to his lover and took him in his arms holding him tight.

"I was so worried for you Meleth!" he whispered 

"As I was for you, but we are here, and we are well" Legolas replied kissing Aragorn`s cheek and breathing in his scent before pulling back to address the others, the Hobbits were gaping at the obvious love between the two, Arwen and Glorfindel were looking on fondly though perhaps there was a little sadness in Arwen's eyes for the love she had lost.

"We will see to your comfort and have hot water brought for you to wash, and food and wine to refresh yourselves, when My Lord Elrond has finished treating Frodo`s injurys I will ask if you can see him, but he is likely to remain in a healing sleep for some days yet" Legolas stated "Ah, Lomion, if you will have Lord Elronds guests taken to their rooms?" he asked addressing one of the serving elves who came into the courtyard

"Certainly Ernil Legolas, my lord Glorfindel" the elf said bowing and bidding them to follow him leaving Legolas and Aragorn to retire to Legolas`s usual chambers. 

Aragorn stripped off his clothing letting it fall to floor, his nose wrinkling at the smell of sweat and travel that eminated from his body, Legolas had ordered a bath be run for him, sweet oils being poured into the water, and fresh frood and wine was being laid out for him to eat once he had bathed.

"Come melanin, let me see to your comfort" Legolas said beckoning for Aragorn to sink into the tub

"You just want me to get clean so I won`t be offending that elven nose of yours with my stinking body!" Aragorn teased sliding into the water and letting out a grateful moan as his muscles relaxed "Your a good lover"

"Only good!?" Legolas chided "I`m the best!"

"Vain ar`nt we?"

"Some times" Legolas grinned sitting on a stool behind the tub and began to massage Aragorn`s neck and shoulders making the man groan in pleasure as the knots and pains were loosened and eased 

"Why did you come here?, I can`t believe Thranduil let you go easily" Aragorn asked his eyes closed and body relaxed

"Gollum escaped, we needed to let Elrond know, little bastard was helped by Orcs, two of our kin were killed in his escape"

"Slimy little shit!, should have killed him when I had the chance!" 

"Amen meleth, also I know what Sauron`s doing, he`s looking for me again, even more than before, I know that Saruman has betrayed us and has allied himself with Sauron against us, I had a vision of what he is doing, he`s also breeding an army in the caverns of Isengaurd, a perverted mix of orc and goblin, an army of great strength and speed, capable of moving in the sunlight aswell as the night"

"Wonderful" Aragorn grunted "What else could go wrong!?".

Frodo awoke after three days of healing sleep and was soon reunighted with Sam, Merry, Pippin and to his utter joy Bilbo who had been residing in Rivendell since leaving the shire years before.

Others too had begun to decend on the last homely house, Dwarves, men, other elves, all having come to discuss the rise of Sauron.

Legolas was strolling through the great hall one late evening and came upon Aragorn standing before the shards of Narsil looking truely broken inside, Legolas knew imidiatly what the problems was and appraoched his lover softly 

"Why do you fear the past Melethnin?, you are Isildurs heir, not Isisldur himself, you are not bound to his fate"

"The same blood flows in my veins" Aragorn growled before turning to Legolas looking striken "The same weakness", Legolas`s face creased with sympathy and love, sweeping Aragorn into an embrace 

"You will face the same shadow as Isisldur and you will defeat it" He said fimly as he caressed Aragorn`s cheek "Think you that I would bind myself heart to one who is not true? one who I could not depend upon?, one that was unworthy of the house of Oropher and the Kingdom of Greenwood?"

"Never" Aragorn breathed taking Legolas`s cool fingers and kissing them one at a time "But I do not think any would be worthy for you in the eyes of King Thranduil!, but then a Father will never see that his son or daughters suiter is worthy!"

"True melethinin, I foresee the same feirceness in you that you will show to our childrens suiters"

"Our children!" Aragorn breathed happily pulling Legolas to him, it was a pleasing thought and a joyful dream they both shared.  
A future in which the evil of Sauron would be forever defeated and Aragorn would be king of Gondor, Legolas Prince Consort, the two of them wed in both the ways of men and of Elves, and they would have a large family, sons and daughters to fill their world with joy and laughter.  
Had Legolas conceived the first night they lay together then they would no doubt already be wed, however the Elven Prince knew how to take precautions against such things something that no doubt relieved Thranduil who'd had enough shocks to deal with upon discovering his Son's involvment with Aragorn!, however once wed Children was something they were both looking forward to.

Slowly and contentedly their mouths met in slow teasing kiss, gradualy becoming deeper and more passionate, Aragorn`s skillfull hands coming up to cup Legolas`s sensative ears making the elf stiffen and moan as they were an eroginous spot for elves and Aragorn knew exactly how to manipulate them!, with a growl he swept Legolas off his feet and proceeded to carry him through the hall to their quarters both unknowing they had been keenly observed by Merry and Pippin who were both blushing and giggling!.

"And what do you think you two are doing!?" A voice boomed behind them making them both leap three feet into their air!m guiltly they turned round seeing the glaring face of Gandalf bearing down on them, the wizard observed Legolas and Aragorn, the man sweeping his elf up and carrying him away   
"I would recomend you both forget whatever you have overheard and do not repeat this act again" Gandalf growled hoping they had`nt heard too much and wondering what it was that made Hobbits so damn curious!. 

"We won`t" Merry hastily said

"Could`nt hear much anyway" Pippin added, "Legolas is really preety though is`nt he? how will they have children!?", Merry groaned wishing just for once that Pippin would keep his over active mouth shut!, Gandalf rolled his eyes and grunted before replying as quickly as possible 

"Some male elves can bear children Peregrin, Legolas is one of them, I have no doubt that should the shadow of Mordor be defeated that he and Aragorn will have a family together"

"Wow!" Pippin breathed "bet they`d be really cute babies!, how are they.........." at that point Merry grabbed Pippin by the hair and proceeded to drag him away threatening to rip his tongue out of he continued to speak!.

In their bed chambers Aragorn lay Legolas gently down on the bed kissing his throat and undoing the lacing of his tunic while Legolas worked on his, as their panst were slipped off Legolas`s long slender legs came up about Aragorn`s hips and he ground their organs together arching his back and groaning   
"Hurry Meleth I can last long!" 

"Patience Legolas!, patience!" Aragorn teased reaching for the viall of oil and carefully preparing both himself and his lover 

"We've been parted too long!, I need you Aragorn!" Legolas moaned writhing enticingly and nipped at Aragorn`s throat leaving a slight bruise, gathering Legolas to him Aragorn thrust deep inside his lovers body feeling the slenger thighs tighten about him and hands gripping at his back as Legolas clung tightly to him the elf gasping and moaning in sheer bliss, the long months of their seperation making them both wild and desperate for thier union breathing in one anothers scent and tasting each others flesh and running their hands over familiar muscles and bones, as always Legolas`s cry of ecstacy triggered Aragorn`s own the shuddering pleasure of their elf bringing him over and collapsing onto his prescious elf in a heady mix of love and bliss.


	17. Chapter 17

The council of Elrond was called within days of Frodo awakening from his healing sleep and being reunited with Bilbo and the others.

The council was held in a great secluded courtyard, Legolas sat oposite Aragorn beside his own woodland kin, Dwarves near them.  
Gimli had come along with Gloin and as yet had not had the chance to speak with Legolas alone, something they were obviously both keen to do once they had the chance.

Frodo sat next to Gandalf feeling very out of place in the circle of nobility, warriors, and outright royalty!.

"This councel has been called to discuss the threat of Mordor" Elrond said opening the council "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unight or you will fall, bring forth the Ring Frodo"

Looking scared and uncomfortable Frodo reluctantly brought the ring forth and set it upon the dais in teh center of the council, whispers and murmers ran about them as they all viewed the gold band.

Slowly a man of noble bearing with dark blonde hair and beard rose from his seat speaking "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered and a voice was crying The doom is near at hand Isildurs bain is found!", as he spoke he reached out for the ring Elrond rising from his seat with a shout 

"Boromir!" but Gandalf began to chant the sky darkening and the ground shaking

"Ashz naz grimpatul!, ashz naz thimpatul, ashz naz thrakataluk, ashz bush nishi crimpatul!"

The elves groaned and clutched their heads breathed heavily and looking throroughly sickened, Legolas shot and acidic look at Gandalf while Elrond spat out  
"Never before has any voice dared utter those words here Gandalf"

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speach of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf stated "The ring is all together evil!"

"No it is a gift!" Boromor cried "A gift to the foes of Mordor!, Long had my Father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay!, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him!"

"You can not weild it!, none of us can!" Aragorn stated finally speaking out having previously maintained his silence as he sat beside Elladan and Elrohir, "The one Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legiolas suddenly snarled his eyes aflame and his voice passionate against the insult to his mate "This is Aragorn Son of Arathorn!, you owe him your alligence"

"Aragorn?" Boromir whsiepred in dibelief "This is Isildurs heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas hissed

"And just who are you?" Boromir asked arrogantly "To speak of such matters?"

Legolas tilted his chin up an imperious look coming over his face and when he spoke his words were crisp and held a challenge in their tone  
"I am Legolas Son of Thranduil King of Greenwood, master of the bow and long blades, friend and allie of the Dwarves of Erebor, You do not want to make an enemy of me"

"Damn right he don't 'less he want to get on the wrong side o'my axe!" Gimli grunted his eyes gleaming

"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn said hoping to difuse the situation before it grew any more tense, though Boromir couldn't resist one last parting shot that set both his and Legolas's teeth on edge

"Aragorn is right" gandalf said "We can not use it"

"We have only one choice" Elrond said "The ring must be destroyed"

"Then what are we waiting for!" The Dwarf Gimli growled seizing his axe and before anyone could stop him brought the blade down on the ring, the blade shattering and sending him falling flat on his ass!, several of the elves braking into laughter at this Legolas being one of them "Idiot!" he muttered not bothering to hide his smirk at Gimli who glared back at him 

"Trust a Dwarf!" Elladan snickered to Elrohir

"The ring can not be unmade by any craft we here possess Gimli son of Gloin" Elrond said a slight smug smirk on his face at seeing the Dwarf land on his ass! "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery casem from wence it came!, one of you must do this!"

"One does no simply walk into Mordor" Boromor began as iof he were speaking to children "It`s black gates are gaurded by more than just Orcs, and the great Eye is ever watchful, it is a baren waste land riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume!, not with ten thousand men could you do this!, it is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing My Lord Elrond has said?!" Legolas snapped rising to his feet "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And what happens when we fail?" Boromr asked rising once again to his feet "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he stared down at Legolas "I for one will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elvish Princeling!"

"That can easily be arranged!" Gimli cried leaping back onto his feet with a roar! well that started a full blown argument of Elves, Dwarves and men, Gandalf himself getting up to shout at them until the quiet voice of Frodo called out   
"I will take it!, I will take the ring into Mordor!, though I do not know the way!"

saddly and resigned Gandalf joined him "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins alsong as it is yours to bear", Aragorn rose and went to kneel before Frodo

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will, you have my sword"

"And my bow!" Legolas stated no way in hell would he let Aragorn face Sauron alone

"And my axe!" Gimli growled

"The broken one?" Legolas inquired sweetly receiving a glare

"You carry the fate of us all little one" Boromir said stepping slowly forward "If this is indeed the will of the councel, then Gondor will see it done!"

"Hey!" a cry sounded and Sam burst into the chamber "Your not sending Mr Frodo anywhere without me!"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you!, even when he is summond to a secret councel and you are not!" Elrond said smiling in mirth 

"Hey we`re coming too!" Merry cried running in with Pippin and making Elrond look like he`s just bitten into an extreamly sour lemon "You`ll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!"

"Besides you`ll need people with intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing!" Pippin said

"Well that rules you out Pip!" Merry grinned 

"Nine companions" Elrond said regaurded them "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring"

"Great!" Pippin cried "Where are we going!?". 

 

"I don`t like this!" Aragorn said in a tight sing song voice sounding on the verge of nervous laughter "I really don`t like this!"

"Whats to like?" Legolas breezed as the two of them went into their chambers and carefully shut the door behind them. locking it so no one could come in and surprise them, after the council he'd been swamped by Gimli and Gloin demanding to know what he was doing in Rivendel and why he hadn't come to Erebor in so long, it had taken a good long while for him to get away to be alone with Aragorn again.

"I don`t want you coming with us Legolas Thranduilion!" Aragorn snapped rounding on his elf in temper "It`s too dangerous!, clearly Sauron wants you, wants the Arkenstone to come with this company you may aswell be sending yoursefl to the black gates gift wrapped!"

"Oh don`t be dramatic!" Legolas said waving his hand as he went to the side board and poured himself and his anxious lover some wine detirmindly ignoring Aragorn`s continuing rants which were going on behind him while stepping forward to look out of the balcony, in the courtyard not to far away he saw the four Hobbits with Gandalf, Frodo and Sam both grimly detirmind, while Merry and Pippin still seemed to think this was going to be some marvelous advaenture for them.

"Oh this innocence and nievity that will be lost" Legolas whispered saddly 

"Are you listerning to me?" Aragorn asked looking at Legolas who`s back was turned to him 

"Every word Meleth!" Legolas lied reaching out with his mind to Gandalf making the wizard look up at him as he heard the Princes voice in his head showing just how much Legolas`s powers through the Arkenstone had grown in the time between their last encounter   
Should they be told of the Arkenstone Mithrandir?, tis likely to come up sooner or later? Legolas asked

"Perhaps Ernil Legolas" Gandalf replied smoothly impressed by Legolas`s skill at telepathy clearly he had been practising no doubt under the tutelage of the Lady Galadriel herself

"I believe there should be no secrets kept in the company, such things can breed mistrust and we must trust to one another if we have any hope of succeeding"

"Indeed" Gandalf agreed nodding thoughtfuly. 

Legolas slid easily out of Gandalf`s mind and relaxed back resting his weight on one hip and smiled at Aragorn who had apparently come to the end of his tirade!  
"I do believe melanin that we shall be summond to My Lords chambers soon enough, why do we not make the most of the time we have together?", his coy smile and raised eyebrow made Aragorn`s loins stirr and his anxiet seemed to slip away as swiftly as Legolas`s tunic fell from his slim muscled shoulders!.

 

Supper was held privately for the Fellowship in Elronds privy chambers, Bilbo as the former ring bearer was also present as guest of honor and was sat between Gandalf and Frodo talking up a storm already.

Elrond sat at the head of the table with Legolas on his left and Gandalf on his right, Aragorn naturaly next to Legolas their knees touching beneath the table as they sat together, Legolas`s throat seemed to also be sporting a rather ed mark that looked very much like a love bite! and Aragorn`s back was covered in red scratches from the elfs nails!.

Gimli and Boromir sat down from Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin across from them, chairs built up high for the hobbits and Dwarf.

A meal of roasted chicken in thyme and rosmary was served with fresh salad greens, hot crusty bread, freshly churned butter, and sauted potatoes.   
Wine was served in silver jugs into glass cups, and a cool breeze blew in across the chamber as they sat talking and eating.  
Gimli grumbled some about the lack of red meat, Dwarves being heavy meat eaters and enjoy thick stodgy foods, where elves tended towards lighter and greener meals, Hobbits of course eat practicaly anything and everything and still have room for more!.

"Best get good eatings in Frodo!" Pippin sujjested "If we`re to be led by Strider again we`ll have to go without second breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, and supper!, he only knows about first breakfast and dinner!" Gandalf chuckled fondly while Aragorn rolled his eyes how in the hell did such small creature eat so damn much in the first place!.

"You`ll have to make do with alot of other things missing Pippin!" Gandalf said "Try thinking with something more than your stomach for once, if that is possible for a Hobbit!"

"It`s why Elves are so thin you know?" Bilbo said in a stage whisper cocking an eyes at Elrond who`d eyes were shining on his old friend "They never eat enough!, sometimes they make do with just leaves all day!, skin and bones they are!, light as feathers!, could be blown away by a strong puff of wind!"

"Indeed Master Bilbo!?" Elrond asked amused "Though I sometimes think that Hobbits must share some anciestory with bovines and have four stomachs instead of one!"

"Aye ma Da say`s much the same!, says ol`e Bilbo could out eat fat ol`e Bombur!" Gimli rumbled out 

"How is dear old Bombur these days?" Bilbo asked 

"Size of two houses!, takes four strong Dwarves to lift him from one chair to another!, he never moves unless its for a meal!" Gimli chortled "Sends `is regaurds t`you though laddy, tis very fond of ya"

"And I of him" Bilbo smiled with the memory of him 

"When shall we tell them?" Legolas asked Elrond telepathicaly making the elf glance at him while Legolas nonchalantly nibbled on a slice of bread picking at the food before him 

"Soon Penneth, is your relationship with Elessar to be told of also?"

"Yes, no secrets, besides, you know Aragorn, do you think he could keep his hands off me for the entire quest?" Elrond chuckled a little and turned back to his meal thinking of how Thranduil would likely react when he heard of Legolas going to join the quest, he pitied the elf who would be delivering the message!.

After a light desert of a rasberry blanche Mange topped with rasberrys covered in a little sugar, Elrond cleared his voice and drew attention to himself "I have called you here tonight, not only for you all to start becoming aquanted with one another, but also for some......other matters to be made aware of by everyone, matters that concern Ernil Legolas, and Aragorn. Legolas Penneth"

Legolas swallowed feeling some colour rush to his cheeks as all eyes turned on him beneath the table Aragorn squeeze his knee in comfort knowing this would not be easy for him 

"Some of you here already know about this. But to most it is a new story that I will keep as brief as possible. During the battle of five armies over sixty years ago I was.....I became as one with what the Dwarves call The Arkenstone which as we later found out was in fact far more than just a jewel but was in fact a remnant of a star and holds power beyond meassure. The Arkenstone and I are connected completely, I have, to some extent use of it's power and it resides within me"

Legolas undid the clasps on his Tunic revealing the stone embedded in his chest "Naturally Sauron wants the stone for it's power, with it he may be able to take physical form again without the ring, and with both his power would be unimaginal, and as the only way for him to get the Arkenstone would be to kill me it is very much in my interests to see the Ring and he destroyed".

Silence fell on the table, everyone mulling this through before Frodo spoke out "Can`t you use the ring?, if you have so much power can`t you brake Sauron`s hold on it and use it for good?", Legolas smiled at the Hobbit and shook his head 

"I do not know if I could and I would not dare try incase I failed and became only a darker rival for Sauron, I would rather it be destroyed than take the chance"

"Sauron ain't gettin' 'old of yer tha's fer sure!" Gimli growled "He's gotta go through me first!"

"Some challenge that'd be I'm sure!" Boromir drawled sarcastically a cold gaze on Legolas "What if Sauron does get hold of you? what then?"

"I`ll kill myself and take the stone with me if it came to that!" Legolas spat at the human their earlier squabble not yet forgotten "From what I understand it would take complex ritual to remove the stone intact and to do otherwise would release the power within, so if I had to I'd plunge an axe through my own chest cavity dstroying it any myself!!", the Hobbits shuddered at the thought of such a thing 

While Boromir snorted unmoved by the passionate vitriol "How could one as young as you have known what goes on in battle?, you look a child to me!"

"Looks can be deceiving son of Gondor" Gandalf cautioned "Legolas is far older than you think him to be"

"I am over a thousand years old and have been fighting the forces of darkness since before your anciestors were conceived!" Legolas spat at the man 

"Don`t you worry Mr Legolas, I`ll be watchin` out for you like I will be Mr Frodo!" Sam stated stoutly, since Legolas had been instrumental in saving Frodo from the wraiths he had won himself a special place in Sam Gamgees heart

"Thankyou little one" Legolas smiled radiently making Sam blush beetroot!

"Is there anymore news to be shared?" Bilbo asked smirking at Aragorn`s scowl at him 

"I believe so Master Baggins!" the ranger growled before clearing his throat "Legolas and I are........all but bonded, we are mates for life".

"Ya what?" Gimli was the first to speak looking at the two next to him "When were yer gonna tell me all about this!?" he demanded "How do I know 'es good enough fer yer!"

"I was unaware I had to seek your permission Master Dwarf!" Aragorn chuckled wryly 

"Well jus' y'remeber who yer'll be dealin' with if an 'air on 'is 'ead's 'urt!", Aragorn bowed graciously to the dwarf while Legolas flushed at the over protective behavior from his friend and self appointed body guard!

"We knew it!, did`nt I say they were together!?" Pippin crowed 

"Clever you!" Sam grunted with a roll of his eyes 

"Does anyone have any problems with this?" Legolas asked sounding deceptivly sweet

"Not us, Hobbits don`t mind that sort of thing" Frodo said 

"`Specialy as him and Sam are together too!" Pippin giggled then squarked as he was thumped for his over active mouth!

"Such acts are considered unnatural in Gondor" Boromir stated coldly "Only true love can be between and man and woman"

"Well I`m not either!" Legolas shot back "I`m an Elf and Aragorn has elven anciestory so we`re not bound by such......retarded restraints"

"Las" Aragorn cautioned "We do not mean to offend anyone, and will xcertainly be discreate, however we felt that there should not be any secrets between us as this mission will be relient on trust as much as anything else"

"Aye, thats true"Gimli agreed 

"When will we be setting out?" Frodo asked 

"A soon as scouts have reported back to what our enemy is doing, then we may plan our paths better" Gandalf replied "However we should all try and gain as much strength as we can while we are here in Imladris, for we shall certainly need it during this quest".

 

As it was they were there nearly two months before all the scouts reported back to Elrond, giving the fellowship time to get to know one another, and for the Hobbits to have a little training in the use of their swords, they packed only what provisions they could carry, and that Bill the pony could take on his back, how long they would be able to keep a Pony with them they did not know but they hoped to be able to for some time.

The morning of the quest Elrond bid farewell to them in the courtyard with many of Rivendell`s inhabitants standing by to see them off, including Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir who bid farewells to Aragorn and Legolas.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest for Mt Doom, on you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will" Elrond said "Hold to your purpose, and masy the blessings of Elves, and Men, and All free folk go with you", he placed his hand over his heart and spread his arm wide in the Elvish gesture of parting, Legolas doing the same

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer" Gandalf said, blushing a little Frodo turned and made his way to the head of the company leading them out of the courtyard then hissed worriedly "Mordor Gandalf!, is it left or right!?"

"Left!" the old wizard chuckled patting the hobbits shoulder happily as he guided him in the right direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they reached the outskirts of Rivendell Legolas paused and looked over his shoulder sighing deeply   
"Meleth?" Aragorn inquired   
"I always feel saddened when I leave Imladris, it`s so beautiful" the elf explained "And it will be a long time I dare say before we reach it again"

"Indeed, but as for Elvish beauty I have the most precious jewel among them!" Aragorn purred making Legolas smile and turn back to their path keeping a look out with his sharp eyes and ears none the less.

 

They had been traveling quite well for a number of days making good time and pace, Merry and Pippin keeping the mood light with jokes and tall tales, Aragorn telling a few even making Gandalf laugh, though the story of how Merry and Pippin had stolen the fire work at Bilbo`s going away party made everyone laugh!, Legolas and Gimli even Boromir shared some lighter tales of their youths keeping the sense of dread churning in their guts at bay by continuing to smile and remembering better times.

Then ten days out of Rivendell the weather turned sour, a thicvk freezing fog settling over the ground making their lungs ache as they breathed and their skin ice to touch.

"Gandalf this is rediculas! Aragorn cried at last "We must find shelter!, we can`t go on in this!"

"Where do you suggest?" Gandalf snapped "Legolas can you see whats up ahead of us?"

"I can`t even see you!" the elf replied from the rear of the company his disembopdied voice seeming eiry in the foggy air 

"For heavon sakes we could go off a cliff in this!" Boromir cried "Lets just find somewhere to set up a camp and light a fire so we don`t freeze to death", he may not like Legolas or trust but he knew enough of Elves to know that they had the keenest eye sight of any race so if Legolas couldn't see their path than no one could and trying to continue on was pointless and dangerous.

"We can not take the risk of an enemy seeing us" Gandalf said shaking his head his hat looking like a thistle poking out of the snow in the fog!

"They can`t see anymore than we can!, and that is not at all!, I say lets chance it" Legolas called out "You and I can work together and sheild us from unfriendly eyes for one night surely"

"Why not just change the weather?" Pippin asked "You both use magick?"

"We have no right to mess with the weather of the world Peregrin, it is nature which decides that not us" Gandalf replied recalling with a wry smile a smiliar conversation with Bilbo over sixty years before during a rain storm. 

"Oh but surely just this once...." Pippin whined 

"Enough!, Legolas and I will not take such actions less there be dire need" gandalf snapped 

"What d`you call this then!?" Gimli grumbled

"I call it an inconveniance not life threatening Master Dwarf, now kindly cease your grumbles and help us look for a likely spot to set up camp!" Gandalf said reminding everyopne how sharp his ears were!.

A small shallow cave in the bottom of a ravine was found, the cave was all of three feet deep and three freet across, far to small for the larger menembers of the company but perfect for the hobbits to seek shelter in which they swiftly did.

Legolas moved in a semi cirlce about the camp dragging his foot in the ground to form a line right around the camp, once he was done he pressed his hands to the arkenstone closing his eyes and summoning it's power  
"Let the fog shield us from unfriendly eyes" he whispered drawing in a deep breath and puckering his lips into an O as he exhaled. In and out he did this envisioning the fog thickening about their camp, forming a shield between them and the outside world.

The very air seemed to thicken about the camp and swell outward all around the camp a dense silver/white mist spreading through the air sparkling with energy as it formed a dome over the camp hiding them from the rest of the world.

The Hobbits sat speachless which in Pippin`s case was amazing in it`s self at the show of magic something all Hobbits adored seeing performed and rarely had the chance to do so.

"Satisfied?" Legolas asked Gandalf who grunted in response, "I believe we can have a fire now"

"Will you use magic to create it for us?" Boromir asked laying out several faggots of wood

"Nar galad!", the fire sprang into life sending Boromir falling back onto his ass with a cry of shock 

"No but Gandalf will!" Aragorn chuckled offering a hand to Legolas who sat down beside him snuggling close for warmth while the old Wizard shrugged he too was damn cold and didn't want to suffer it anymore than he had to.

"Sam you cook" Merry said "You`re best at it"

"Elf magick!, real elf magick!" Sam mumbled still bewilldered and amazed 

"Takin' a risk ain't yer laddy?" Gimli asked sitting himself besides Aragorn and Legolas making the former groan as this had become a frequent act since they had left Rivendel with Gimli having apparently oppointing himself chaperone for Legolas halting them from managing to do anything but steal a few kisses.

"Should yer be using tha' stone out 'ere?, with the Dark Lord 'untin' for yer?" 

Legolas shrugged running his hand over the stone feeling the familiar thrum of energy through his fingers "I doubt it makes much difference if I use it or not" he said "I knows I am connected to the Arkenstone and it to me it's power is constant whether or not I make use of it"

"Besides" Aragorn added placing an arm around Legolas's waist that was perhaps a little possessive to remind Gimli that they were already betrothed, all but married and Legolas was very far from an inexperianced virgin as Gimli's own Kinsmen and King could attest to!, "Sauron will have to get through me before he lays one blackened finger upon Legolas"

Gimli grunted and grinned ferally "You wrong there laddy, 'e'll 'ave t'get through us!" he declared.

 

The company settled down to rest, taking it in turns to watch for danger though Legolas assured them they could not be seen, however houls of wolves could be heard in the mists, beasts on the prowl and where wolves were Orcs ofterm were not far behind.

 

The weather had cleared by the following evening and they set out again heading towards Hollin the plan being for them to go across the gap of Rohan.

Not far below Caradhras the Fellowship stopped for rest, Boromir set about teaching Merry and Pippin how to used their swords, while Aragorn sat on watching them, Frodo and Sam doing the same as they ate.

Legolas stood out on the rocks his eyes searching the skys with half an ear listening to Gimli as he grumbled to Gandalf  
"If anyone were to ask my opinion which I note they are not, I would say we are taking the long way around!, Gandalf we ciould pass through the mines of Moria, my Cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gandalf replied his eyes darkening and a shudder passing through him at the thought of Durins Bane.

Below them the Hobbits had tackled Boromir to the ground and Aragorn too had been thrown on his ass!, Legolas ran past Gandalf and looked out into the sky seeing a dark shape moving in the distance heading in their direction.

"What is that?" Sam asked having spotted the shape as it drew closer

"Nothing, just a whisp of cloude" Gimli grumbled 

"It`s moving fast, and against the wind" Boromir commented 

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted seeing them far clearer than anyone else

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, the gear was thrown under bushes, the fire doused, and the fellowship hide thelseves under the undergrowth and the rocks as the birds flew over, circling them and squarking angrily several times before finaly departing.

"Spys of Saruman" Gandalf sighed as the emerged "The passage south is being watched"

"No surprises there considering Saruman" Aragorn said "Perhaps we should have taken the road towards Mirkwood instead, gone to Thranduil`s halls and cut south"  
"The passage through would ahve been difficult and dangerous" Gandalf replied "Beisides it`s too late for that now, we must take the pass of Caradhras!".

They camped the night below the mountain, it being to late to attmept it the first day they reached the snow covered mountain.  
Aragorn joined Legolas on his watch, the elf staring moodily out into the stars   
"Not looking forward to going up the mountain?" he asked

"I hate the cold!" Legolas grouched moodily making Aragorn grin, Legolas despised having cold feet or being in the cold or the rain, and was oftern petulant about it, though he`d never addmit it

"I`ll keep you warm my tender little Princeling!" Aragorn teased wrapping his arms about the elf and nuzzling his neck making Legolas gasp and moan in pleasure   
"We can`t, the others....."

"Are all asleep" Aragorn hummed ignoring his elfs protests week as they were, skillfully he lowered Legolas`s breeches and undid his own wrapping a weathered hand about the elfs member and milking him skillfully, Legolas whimpered and bit his lips to keep from crying out at Aragorn`s treatment of him, the mans strong arms effectivly held him captive, he was all but a prisoner to the human and to his shame he was loving it!.

Chuckling at the elfs spattered moans and curses for him to hurry and stop being a tease! Aragorn gripped Legolas`s narrow hips tightly he thrust inside the elf stopping half way and grinned at the plaintive mew the came from the elf   
"Aragorn pleeeeeeaaaaase!" 

"Please what melethnin?" Aragorn asked his voice husky and his breath ghosting voer the elfs ear 

"Just fucking move!" the elf cried then yelped as his ass was slapped and the cock withdrew a little "Nooooooo!"

"Ask nicely then!"

"Bastard fucking Ranger, teasing bastard...." another slap and more cursing followed until Legolas gave up doing anything but begging most pitiously to his lover and finaly Aragorn dove deep inside him, the satisfied cry Legolas gave was nearly enough to bring Aragorn over himself holding back had been killing him and it had been weeks since Rivendell

"Oh god Melanin!, you feel so good!" he whispered rocking back and forth, thrusting in and out of the elfs body making Legolas groan and cry with pleasure the elf reached back ad grabbed Aragorn`s thighs to brace himself and met each thrust with one of his own, he bit down on his lips to keepf rom crying out, Aragorn`s mouth was wrapped about his throat thus silencing him alright but Legolas was not so fortunate and had to clamp down on the cries that wanted to break free from his lips lest he wake the whole camp!.

As their climax approached he tore one of his hands away from Aragorn`s quads and slammed it over his mouth muffling his cry as he came hard and fast Aragorn doing the same only his cry was lost in Legolas`s hair and skin.

Unbeknown to them, the two were observed by Boromir who had also been unable to sleep, the ring whispering in his mind and plaguing him continualy, his eyes watched Aragorn possess the elf and anger and jealousy filled his heart, true Legolas was a male but by God was he beautiful, why should someone like that ranger get a prince like him?, why not a true noble like Boromir himself?.

He could be yours if you want him the ring whispered take me and use me, then he can be yours, all the world will be at your feet and the elf in your bed  
"In my bed" Boromir whispered watching the couple settle down now for huggs and kissess "he could be mine, and in my bed, the whole world, mine"


	19. Chapter 19

Frodo stumbled in the painfuly freezing blindingly white snow, his feet tripping and ancles giving way, he fell to his knees and rolled back down the slope he had just struggled up rolling into Aragorn`s legs as the ranger ran up to catch him crying out his name.

"Alright?" he asked the hobbit as he helped Frodo to his feet and checked him over for injury 

"I think so" Frodo mumbled reaching into his collar to feel for the chain the ring had been hung upon and to his alarm noticed that the Ring had fallen off when he had fallen.

Both looked up as Boromir slowly came back down the slope taking care to place his feet firmly lest he stumble and fall possibly doing himself a grave injury.   
Stopping about twenty paces before Frodo and Aragon he bent down picking up the glittering gold band from the snow where it lay glisterning and beckoning like a mirage of an oasis in the desert, Boromir held the ring in his gloved hands examining it with his eyes and caressing it with his fingers.

yes, take me, use me, I am yours the ring whispered as seductive as a bath house slut would, wrapping it`s evil about his heart like one of the whores would wrap her legs about his hips and whispered and licked at his ears and soul

"Boromir" Aragorn said hesitantly, his hand seeking the hilt of his sword

"Tis a strange fate" Boromir murmed sounding very much in a trance as if it was taking a great effort for him to say a single word "That we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing"

"Boromir!!!" Aragorn snapped again his hand drawing his sword an inch from the scabbard as he saw the darkness flickering in the mans eyes "Give the ring to Frodo".

Before Boromir had a chance to do so however a long pale hand snatched it from his fingers and the man found himself being glared at by Legolas 

"This is not for you Fool, it can not save you or Gondor so put that foolishness out of your heart" the elf stated his voice as cold as Caradhras itself

Boromir flushed as he realised Legolas had truely read his heart and mind, part of him, his good heart wanted to confess that the Ring had been whispering to him, trying to seduce him, it longed to seek the aid of the others to try and strengthen himself against it's evil. But powerful sway of the ring was not so easily overcome and his pride also kicked in and he found himself effecting a careless attitude to cover up his beliefs "I know not what you speak of master elf" he chuckled weakly and shouldered his sheild "Give the ring to the Hobbit, I care not".

Under Legolas`s icey gaze Boromir turned and began to go back up the slope when he`d parted a few paces Legolas turned as Aragorn and Frodo came up, with a smile Legolas put the Ring around Frodo`s neck and ruffled the Hobbits hair 

"Thankyou Legolas" Frodo whispered

"Nothing to thank" the elf said exchanging a knowing glance with Aragorn, he need not say anything to his betrothed, they both already knew that Boromir was a problem.

As Legolas turned running lightly over the snow to reach up to Gandalf`s side he spoke to the Wizard telepathically  
"Boromir is succumbing to the lure of the ring" 

"I feared it maybe so" the Istari sighed in his mind "We must be especially on our guard for foes, both outside and inside the fellowship".

 

The conditions continued to worsen the snow falling thickly and the wind so bitingly cold that it even hurt to breath!.

The Fellowship were now struggling through the snow, the men and wizard up to their waists while they pulled the Hobbits along having insisted on binding their feet in material from a spar cloak that Aragorn carried to protect them from the cold

Gimli was grunting and grumbling and going through the snow like a pig through the mud! glowering at Legolas who walked light as a feather on the snow, though while he was not half burried in it as the others were Legolas himself was struggling to stand in the wind. 

As he walked past the Fellowshi, his sharp ears heard a voice on the wind, carefuly he stepped out on the ledge and cocked his head   
"There is a fell voice on the air!" he called out

"It`s Saruman!" Gandalf cried, as soon as he had spoken lightning struck the top of the mountain and a huge plume of snow fell from aobve them, the mountain rocking and then Fellowship falling back 

"He`s trying to bring down the mountain!, Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn screamed

"No!" the Wizard cried gripping tight to Legolas`s hand as he pulled himself out of the snow drift and set about a spell to calm Caradhras while Legolas worked on challenging Saruman himself, chaneling the power of the Arkenstone to fight the fallen Maia.

As Legolas let loose his power sending a powerful wave through out the air back at Saruman, the mountain was struck once again and the whole Fellowship was covered in snow.  
But at the same time Saruman was stuck from the pinicle of Orthanc and sent flying back through the air falling thousands of feet with the wind screaming about his ears while lightning smote the top of his tower  
"Crebain!" he screamed clinging to his staff as a life line!, the screching birds swammed about him taking hold of his robes and bearing him safely to the ground where they left him panting and sweating and seething  
"Legolas, damn you!, I`ll see you dead before the end I swear it!".

 

As Caradhras now proved impossible the Fellowship now had no choice but to attempt Moria, going down the ancient roads to find the door   
"Frodo" Gandalf called "Come and help and old man"

"Old man my arse!" Legolas snickered making Aragorn who over heard him chuckle, the elf had been silent since the decision to go through the mines, sulking Gimli had called it with a chuckle, but Aragorn and Gandalf knew it was fear.

Legolas was no fool, he knew what horrors lay in the mines and that the chances of the Dwarves still being alive in there were as likely as Sauron throwing a charity ball for the indegent of Gondor!  
"Are you alright mellon?" he asked as Gandalf spoke to Frodo in hushed tones hardly resisting the urge to breath in the heady scent of sandlewood and honey that seemed to radiate from the elf for fear that he would succumb to the desire to sweeping the elf up into his arms and running away with him!.

"I see death" Legolas replied after a beat "Fire and death in the mines"

"A vision?" 

"Yes, but for whom I know not", Legolas shivered and looked at Aragorn hard "Do not drop your guard for a moment, I will not have it be you that is lost, I would rather die myself"

"No" Aragorn whispered foreseeing the horror of Legolas`s broken bloodied body laying on the ground before his eyes, the skin paled and lips blue, eyes vacant and body cooling as life departed "You can not, must not fall"

"The walls!" Gimli suddenly spoke distracting them "The walls of Moria!".

 

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli said tapping at the stone 

"Yes Gimli" Gandalf agreed "Evewn their own masters can not find them if their secrets are forgotten"

"Why dos`nt that surprise me!" Legolas snorted making Gimli growl as the elf scored one in their banter

"I do not surpose for a single moment that you will help us at all in getting in there will you Legolas?" Gandalf asked thinking that perhaps the Arkenstone might be of an aid in getting them into the mines

"In there?, you`ve got to be joking" Legolas snorted resting himself against one of the trees growing next to the mines "I told you, I see fire and death, you want to get in there sort it yourself"

"Very well" Gandalf murmed running his hand over the wall "Ithildin, it mirrors only star light and moon light", he turned to the sky and with the power of his mind moved the clouds

"Parlour trick!" Legolas snickered 

"What do you mean fire and death?" Frodo asked

"Exactly what I said Ringbearer, one of us will die in there, die by fire, any one of us, even you"

"Legolas!" Aragorn chided as Frodo swallowed hard while Gandalf attempted to open the doors with no success, this went on for some time, Aragorn and Sam unloading Bill the pony to send him back to Rivendel while Merry and Pippin threw stones into the water 

"Oh it`s useless!" Gandalf sighed sitting down beside Frodo "I can`t recall the pass word, and I can`t fathom the clue"

"So, what do we do now?" Frodo asked fearfully 

"I don`t know" the wizard sighed looking over his shoulder at Legolas who glared back "We have no other way left Ernilnin"

"I have already told you what I foresee and you still want to go in there!?" Legolas snapped back 

"Not if you can think of another path for us to take"

"We could go over the misty mountains and cut through Mirkwood" Legolas offered then screwed up his face "That would however mean passing Dolguldor"

"Indeed" the wizard agreed "Not a place the Ring should go"

"Oh for Heaven sakes!" Legolas snapped pushing away from the tree and going up to the doors.

Placing his hands on them and closing his eyes concentrating, with his mind he reached into the ancient stones, reached into the memory of them and the memories held in the Arkenstone, the great Elven smith Celebrimbor and the great Dwarf lord Narvi, the old friends who had combined their skill to make these great doors, and used their unusual relationship to form the password ....................  
"Mellon" Legolas whispered then backed away and said louder "Mellon!", the doors creaked and groaned as the stone parted and the enterence to Moria was revealed 

"How did you do that?" Gimli asked

"The Arkenstone has the memory of the whole of time" Legolas explained "These doors were built by an Elf and a Dwarf, they respond to us both, the stone itself has memory of them and thousands of others I simply reached into the mind of the stone and searched for the word that was needed, they decided on the word Friend to be the password as it sybolised their own relationship"

"Narvi and Celebrimbor" Gimli murmed "Well soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!, roaring fires, malt beer and ripe meat off the bone!, this my friend is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine, a mine!".

Suddenly everyone noticed that something was very very wrong and Bormir voice it "This is no mine, it`s a tomb!", sure enough there were hundred of corpses littering the ground!.

Legolas pulled and arrow from one of the bodies "Goblins!" he spat throwing it down, everyone began to back out slowly but suddenly Frodo gave a cry as his ancle was seized by a tenticle and huge multi-limbed created emerged from the depths of the pool, vast and hiddious and intent on the ringbearer!.

Boromir and Aragorn ran into the pool hacking at the limbs to free Frodo while Legolas gave them cover fire until the hobbit was retrived   
"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried to the elf who continued to fire arrows at the monster

"Into the cave!" Boromir yelled but the elf stood his ground firing one last arrow into the face of the creature making it scream in agony and fall back just long enough for the fellowship to run into the mines but the doors were brought down behind them as the creature tired to follow.

"We now have but one choice" Gandaldf said lighting the crystal on his staff "We must face the long dark of Moria, be on your gaurd, there are older and fouler things than orcs int he deep places of the world, quietly now, it is a four day journey to the otherside, let us hope our presence may go unnoticed" 

 

The days and nights seemed imeasurably long to Legolas as he suffered in a resolute silence through the dark depths of Moria, Aragorn stuck close to his side trying to coax words or at least a flicker of life from the the elf, but Legolas remained as impassive as a statue of ice, in fact in the dark of the mines he looked like he was carved from marble and ice his skin glowing with preternatural Elven light, his eyes shimmering pools and hair sparkling like the stars in the sky outside of their confines.

Legolas was reminding Aragorn of the Elven Prince he had heard spoken of before they had met, when Thranduil had kept him all but sequestered in Mirkwood, the aloof, closed off wonder of Mirkwood, a sculpted beauty that was both fire and ice, alluring and tempting but would scorch or freeze you with a single look or touch.   
Few knew Legolas well enough to scotch these rumours that the elf was cold and unfeeling, especially since Thranduil was so very mercurial.

Truth be told Legolas had become closed off and wore a mask over his emotions when his mother had died, Thranduil in his grief had shut himself away refusing company even of his son, during that time Legolas had dealt with his grief by burrying himself in archery, fencing, and unarmed combat wrapping about himself a sheild of ice to protect his wounded heart from being torn again, even Thranduil when the Elven king had come out of his grief had found his son beyond his touch, and beyond his abilty to reach, yes Legolas was and always would be his son and they loved each other dearly, but the closeness Elrond had with his children was no longer present.

While their relationship had improved since the Battle of Five Armies there was still a distance between Thranduil and Legolas, a distance that Legolas often kept with others too since he was guarding the secret of the Arkenstone.

Aragorn was one of the few he had let inside his shields and opened up to them and wanting to help the elf, to offer him so form of comfort at being locked away from outside world he so loved, Aragorn did all he could do, staying by the elfs side, gently taking his hand and squeezing it or wrapping an arm about his shoulders when they were resting, Legolas allowing him the contact without question, even leaning into the touches at times while his eyes continued to stare into the darkness fearfully looking out for threats in every shadow.

Worrying for his beloved elfs safety and sanity in this hell hole of a Dwarven paradise, Aragorn sought out Gandalf for help when the Fellowship stoped for a time, "I am worried about Legolas, he`s so quiet, so distant" Aragorn whispered to his old friend

"He is effected by this place, the great evil that dwells deep within these walls, haunting the hollows and shadows, he can see and feel the dead about him, the trapped souls begging for release, he also foresaw death in thse mines" The old Wizard said

"Not his death!" Aragorn hissed 

"No?" gandalf turned to look at the Ranger with a risen bushy eyebrow "what will you do to prevent it?"

"Anything and everything" Aragorn swore "Legolas will not die here nore ever, I will see to that!", with that he stood and went over to where Legolas was standing staring out into the darkness beyond them  
"Good, for he will be needed to see this done!" Gandalf murmed to himself.

Legolas did`nt flinch or show any sign of acknowledgment when Aragorn joined him and slipped an arm about his shoulders frowning when he felt the more prominant bones, Legolas had not been eating since they had entered the mines and it was begining to show as he had not been sleeping either  
"Mellon?, what has you so down cast?, you are worrying me with your silence"

"This place is evil" Legolas replied "It is full of darkness and death" he shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands "i can feel the presence of the suffering dead, smell the stench of festering horror in the air!, it`s like a sickness spreading through out this God forsaken hole!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn whispered pulling the elf closer "Nothing will happen I won`t allow it!"

"You can`t stop it!" Legolas snapped pushing Aragorn away shaking his head "No one can, one of us will die here!, fire and shadow will take them and nothing can stop this now as it already set in motion!"

"Everything alright?" Sam called as he saw the elf and man

"Fine, go to sleep" Aragorn called back 

"Fine for now" Legolas muttered 

"Legolas please!, let me help you, let me bring you some peace" Aragorn half begged

"Peace!" the elf scoffed his fear making him sharp "How?, by finding some darksome hole to fuck me in?, do you think you can solve everything with your cock!?!"

"Fine!" Aragorn snapped his temper rising at Legolas`s attitude "You want to be alone and suffer as a martyr go ahead, just don`t frighten the little ones, and get yourself some rest, we need you strong and alert not half asleep if we are to survive this place".


	20. Chapter 20

Legolas`s fears were proving true the following day. 

In the tomb of Balin the fellowship had been attacked by orcs and a troll, Frodo nearly killed by the said creature only his Uncles mithril shirt had kept him from being skewered like a pig.

Then as the Fellowship ran from the tomb hords upon hords of Moria Orcs poured out of the passageways, the ceiling, and halls surounding them completely.  
But as the Fellowship prepared themselves for a fight to the death something even worse came to terrorize them.

The Balrog, the ancient demon of fire and shadow, Durins Bane as it was known by the Dwarves, a terror that had slain Glorfindel in Gondolin though the ancient Elf Lord had come back to live again, the gigantic foe moved through the ancient halls of Moria bringing down the already fragile stairways and hewn rock with it's monsterous earth shaking steps.

As the Fellowship ran towards the Bridge of Khazad Dum, Legolas stopped turning back to face the ancient demon refusing to back down before it's fiery wrath.

"I do not fear you" he stated glaring into the demons eyes that blazed with flame 

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried seeing the elf alone and facing the horror, his lithe body dwarfed by the Balrogs huge bulk, his platinum hair coloured red and amber by the flames of the huge monster.

"You shall not claim their lives" the elf addressed the Balrog refusing to be intimidated as it cracked it`s whip against the stones sending a shock wave through the structure, every step it took made the ground shake and tremble, Legolas could feel his skin burning with the intense heat the demons very presence was giving off, his hair was smoking, his eyes smarting and flesh starting to blister as the Balrog stomped closer still.

Gathering his strength Legolas spread his hands at his sides taking a deep breath of the smokey air and reached inside himself to the power of the Arkenstone which began to glow and pulse with energy.  
Fire spread at Legolas's feet and the great shadow which loomed over his body made his very soul quake in fear, but he stood determined despite his fear continuing to summon the power of the Arkenstone, while Gandalf with Boromir was holding Aragorn back from rushing to his beloveds aid.

The Balrog roared and charged at Legolas fire raining down on the elf but bouncing off the magickal barrer he had created with the Arkenstone which, as he opened his eyes shone within them making them incandescent as the ancient power flowed through him and around him.  
The demon thundered on the ground cracking the stone and sending a rain of rock down into the black pit below the bridge, backing up now towards the bridge Legolas sweated and panted with the strain of holding the energy barrier against the Balrog and letting so much of the Arkestones power flow through him, his heart was pounding and his blood felt like it was boiling under his skin with the force of the power and the heat from the Balrog.

Summoning his strength he raised his hands before him and let loose a final burst of power that forced the Balrog back enough for him to break the energy barrier and make a run across the bridge.

His plan should have worked but Legolas hadn't counted on how dizzy and exhausted he would be from this which slowed his usual pace considerably giving the Balrog long enough to recover itself and lash out with it's whip which struck across Legolas's back burning him agonisingly and sending him falling face first across the bridge rolling twice before falling still looking like a broken doll tossed into the gutter by a sulky child!.

"Legolas!", Aragorn's voice echoed about the chamber as he tore back down to the bridge with Boromor and Gandalf right behind him.

Aragorn's heart was in his mouth as he knelt besides Legolas and pressed his fingers to the elfs pale throat, relief flowed through him as he felt the reassuring surge of blood pumping beneath his finger tips, his relief however was short lived as the bridge shook with the force of the Balrog stepping upon it.

"We have to go!" Boromir said urgently

"I can't move him till I know his condition!" Aragorn snapped trying to examin Legolas with shaking hands 

"You have to go, get out of here now!" Gandalf stated sweeping past the men and going to face the Balrog

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in horror as the monster bore down on him but Gandalf ignored the Hobbit and weilded his magic against the Balrog which roared in fury leaping up high into the air to bring it`s full weight down onto the bridge Gandalf had already damaged with his staff, the stone crumbled and cracked beneath the demons weight and crumbled breaking the bridge as a huge chunk of rock gave way, the demon screamed and roared as it fell down with the rock into the depths of Moria.

Breathing a sigh of relief Gandalf looked to where Aragorn had lifted Legolas into his arms and was taking him back across the bridge he had only taken his eyes off the falling demon for a second but it was a second to long, the fiery whip reared up and wrapped about Gandalf`s body and pulled him off the bridge!.

The Wizard managed to hand onto the broken stone with his fingers for a moment his eyes meeting Frodo`s in a final look at his long time friend  
"Fly you fools!" he whispered then he was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" Frodo`s scream ran about Moria as Gandalf fell from them, leaving them bereft of leadership and his friendship

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted as the man stood frozen in shock with the fallen elf in his arms slowly and with tears in his eyes Aragorn came back to his senses and nodded to Boromir knowing they had to get the hell out of there and fast, as Orcs who had been waiting behind the Balrog now fired at them, carrying his wounded love Aragorn ran up the stairs and out of Moria into the sunlight where the remaining Fellowship sat on the rocks in grief.

Looking down at the limp elf in his arms Aragorn felt tears filling his eyes unknowing what to do, if the wounds were just physical wounds he could treat them but these were magickal ones injuries and he needed a Wizard to treat them and now their Wizard was gone.

"Legolas?, melethnin?, can you hear me?" he whispered shaking the elf gently,

Legolas gave no response laying limp and rag doll like blood smearing his cheek and terrifingly some dribbled from the corner of his mouth perhaps indicating internal bleeding "Gods Legolas don`t leave me, please don`t leave me!" the man begged terrified at the thought of this beautiful elf his heart beat for dying in his arms 

"Aragorn?" Frodo whispered his voice horse as he came up beside the man hugging himself and looking impossibly young and frail in his grief and torment "Is Legolas?.......will he....."

"We have to go, we must go" Aragorn said by way of answer thinking as he spoke the only person who could help them now was Galadriel in Lothlorien she must be reached and fast   
"Boromir get them up!" he called

"Give us a moment for pity sakes!" the Gondorian protested 

"We have not time, by night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs, and Legolas needs urgent medical attention that I can not give him!, we must reach Lothlorien and fast!, Come Boromir, Gimli get them up and get moving we have no time to spare", holding Legolas tight to his chest Aragorn whispered to him   
"Hold on for me Melanin, fight for me I beg of you do not abandon us now".

 

In his fevered mind Legolas burned and writhed in pain, he felt as if he were being cocooned in fire, as if he had somehow beein trapped in a furnace and was being burned for all eternity, everywhere he looked he saw fire, great plumes and collums of flame, over head and below him, his body throbbed with agony and his lungs burned as he tried to breath in enough air to stay alive.  
Legolas a voice whispered making the Prince shudder the voice making him feel more pain than the fire that tormented his flesh did

You are mine now little Prince, you`re soul is dying soon you shall be within my grasp! Sauron breathed his laughter making the fire burn hotter and brighter.

Legolas screamed unable to stop himself as his flesh burnt and his hair and eyelashes and eyebrows caught aflame, yet as his body burned and the fire ate at his skin he remained whole and untouched, his skin healing over so it could be tormented anew, eternal torment in fire, the most painful way to die and yet he seemed unable to die!.

Legolas wanted to cry, wanted to weep, wanted to scream for help but knew none would come and would not give Sauron that satisfaction

"If I am dying then I am dying in the Mines of Moria far from you and your power, you will not get my power, I`ll die and you`ll soon follow me!" he Elf spat into the flame that burrned brighter about him 

"I can make your suffering last an eternity I can make you beg for your freedom, for peace, Peace I can give you now, if you will grant me what I wish, relinquish the Arkenstone, and you may pass to Mandos Halls"

"Never!" Legolas roared "I`d rather suffer this for eternity than ever empower the likes of you!"

Fool!, think you that this is all I can do to you?, you shall learn what other horros I can inflict little Elf and then I think you shall come begging to me, beg for the end of your midrable existance, Sauron`s laughter ran about Legolas as the elf screamed his whole body becoming engulfed in flames once more. 

 

They were forced to rest after a days long march, Aragorn allowing them a small fire since the Hobbits looked dead on their feet, Legolas was still limp in his arms, his skin sweat damp and hot to touch as if he were sick with a fever, his eyes were darkly shadowed and he moaned pitiously in his fevered sleep, his face contorting in discomforture and body twitching and writhing.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Frodo asked as Aragorn lay him down by the fire that Gimli was building 

"I don`t know" Aragorn replied honnestly, rubbing his forhead in frustration, "This is not like any illness or injury I have ever seen or treated before", carefully and gently he undid Legolas`s jerkin and then his tunic to examin the burned lash marks across the Elfs body, a deep mottled burn that was clearly painful and possibly becoming infected was stretched up from his right hip to his left shoulder where it curled about his neck seared his left breast.

The disfigured flesh was being pulled with each and ever breath that Legolas took, bruises covered his ribs, and down his upper arms from the fight with the Orcs and his fall across the bridge not to mention the blow he'd taken to his forehead which had split blood down his face.

"I think there is more at work here than just a simply physical injury" Aragorn said "I think there is some sort of Magick at play, and that is something I can not treat"

"Who can?" Sam asked looking worriedly at the Elf

"If we get to Loth Lorien in time, then the Lady herself maybe able to help him" Aragorn replied "If not.....?, then I don`t know", clenching his jaw, Aragorn stroked Legolas`s too pale bruised face, tears shining in his eyes silently praying to any Valar to intervine and save his love, begging Legolas to fight whatever evil held him in this feverish sleep, to be strong, and survive, to come back to him.

 

The plains of Gorgorth were baren, riddled only with broken rocks, thick cloying smoke and ashe that scorched at Legolas`s lungs as he tried to breath, tried to find the strength to move himself from the harsh ground he was laying on.

His naked skin was filthy wish smuts, bruises, and scratched, his hair disordered and feet bleeding as he forced himself to try and walk, trying to find the strength to run, but all around him darkness seemed to be closing in, great shapes of blackness surounding him, trapping him from escape, a dark manic laugh came from behind him, making Legolas spin round and fall back with a cry as he came face to face with Sauron`s leering figure!.

"So pretty, so pretty, so tender, and vulnerable" the dark lord purred sinking down to where Legolas lay, trying to back away to escape the hands that were now clawing at him, slicing his skin as they groped his flesh, touching him between the thighs, pinning him down, to straddle him and keep him prone on the ground 

"Let go!, let me go!" Legolas screamed trying to fight the fell creature, to prevent this violation of his body, but Saurons grip was merciless, his hands seeming to be made of iron, his weight an immpossibly heavy mass that kept Legolas pinned and prone,  
"Now, you will be mine!" Sauron hissed pulling back his pelvis, Legolas`s closed his eyes screamed as his body was plundered by the dark beast that was ravaging his body and soul.


	21. Chapter 21

Aragorn had not expected a warm welcome in LothLorien, not under the circumstances, though Haldir proved to be down right icey, especialy when he saw their Prince so weak and sick in Aragorns Arms.

It was only the fact that Legolas was in desperate need of medical attention that Aragorn managed to gain access to the Golden Wood, Haldir wanting only to let Legolas be taken by them and treated, but Aragorn managing to beg leave for them all.

Both the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel greeted them, Legolas being taken directly to the healing chambers to be treated by the elven healers and the Lady herself, while the Fellowship were bade to find rest, food, and wine in a pavilion that was set up for them, since they could not very well find comfort in the high flets and talons of the Elves.

"Be strong Elessar" Galadriel`s voice said in Aragorns mind "He shall return to you", the fact that the queen of elves knew of his thoughts and desires did not surprise Aragorn, thought he wondered at what her reaction would be, Arewn was after all her Granddaughter and he had broken with Arwen for Legolas in sense.   
But then Galadriel was very wise, surely she knew that the split had been ammicable?.

"Where have they taken Legolas?, what are they going to do to him?" Pippin asked as he and his Hobbit friends made up beds snapping Aragorn out of his thoughts, 

Boromir seemed to brooding about something and giving everyone a wide birth, while Gimli was curriously caught in a state of uncertainty and astonishment.

His initial mistrust and dislike of the Elves of Lorien had been completely thrown aside by his looking upon the great beauty of Lady Galadriel, her voice in his mind, speaking amazingly Dwarvish to him, showing him friendship and kindness that he could not begin to have ever expected.

"They`ll be making him well, like Lord Elrond did for Frodo" Sam replied to Pippin`s question "Won`t they Strider?"

"I`m sure they will" Aragorn replied "Legolas is their prince and is much revered here"

"I thought he was Prince of Mirkwood" Gimli said speaking up with a frown on his face "The son of Thranduil", his face contorted in revulsion at the name, while he may be friends with Legolas it did not mean he liked Thranduil or that he forgave the King the insult of locking his Father up sixty years earlier!.

"He is, but he is also has kinship with the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel"

"He does?" Gimli looked half astonished and half bewildered falling back into his contemplative silence as the Hobbits settled down together, leaving Aragorn to seek out Boromir, at least while he was forbidden from being with Legolas he could distract himself.

 

Slowly Legolas felt himself being drawn back from the hellish torments of his fevered dreams and nightmares that were being concocted by Sauron, a soothing elegant voice guiding him back into his body, and bringing him out into the light.

A pure white light asailed his vision as his eyes opened, so bright it would have blinded a mortal, however Legolas merely blinked, letting the light envelope him allowing his body and mind time to process everything before his eyes adjusted and looked upon the Elven Queen.

"Hirilnin" he greeted his voice rasping and a cool glass of water was pressed into his hand and he was helped to drink by one of he elven healers 

"Ma govanen Legolas" Galadriel greeted her voice lilting and melodic "The Dark Lord had you in his power, had your mind trapped in darkness to torment you, I was only just able to pull you out"

"I noticed that" Legolas whispered shuddering at the recollection of his dreamed rape at the hands of Sauron 

"How long has he been able to infest your dreams?, your subconscious?" Galadriel asked, with his mind so open Legolas could not evade the question nore hide from her his growing fatigue and sickness that had been plaguing him since they had entered the Mines,

"I`ve been feeling ill for a while now, but it`s been getting worse since my last vision, since then..........I`ve felt the presence of darkness pressing on my mind, when I fell fighting the Balrog.......that was when he got control of me, that was the first time, though my dreams have been unsettled for a while now"

"I feared that may be the case" Galadriel sighed "Your proximity to the ring is now doubt helping to influence his power and gain this strength over you"

"What does he want?" Legolas asked "To kill me?"

"The Arkenstone he most certainly wants" Galadriel stated laying a slender hand over the sacred stone which pulse with energy and shone a white light to match the elven Ring Nenya upon her finger   
"Perhaps this violation of your mind is a ploy to weaken you, make you an easy target by tearing apart your mind by this vile spell, perhaps leaving you so broken in spirit that you are willing to simply give into him"

"Never!" Legolas spat adamantly "I shall never surrender to him, no matter what horrors he inflicts upon me, I shall give in", Galadriel gave Legolas warm smile, reaching out to stroke his cheek 

"Ever the warrior, the proud and resiliant Prince" she whispered "Do not be to proud to seek help when you need it, nore to open your heart to Elessar for he loves you with his whole being", Legolas blushed a little at this, and looked away feeling ashamed of his doubts and the fact the lady had read his heart so easily 

"He deserves one who will not be such a burden upon him, one who does not bring such dangers" he whispered 

"You would break his and your own hearts because of danger and fear of hurt?"

"I`m not afraid!" Legolas was quick to respond getting a risen eyebrow from Galadriel "I just do not wish to bring more suffering to him"

"Then do not penneth, merely bring yourself, and your love for him, you need to nothing more"

Legolas sighed and looked curiously at the Lady, "You have looked into the future have you not?, mine and Elessar's?"

"I may have" 

The non commital made Legolas smile slightly "Though I know that at present everything is in a state of flux, that no path is certain I would wish to know at least something of a potential future"   
"You wish to look in the mirror?"

"No!", Legolas was abrupt in this, but with all the images he had had rushing through his head recently the last thing he wanted was another vision and he had no idea how the Arkenstone would react to the Mirror right now with Ring so near by, "Just a...few words will suffice" he said looking beseachingly at the Lady who studied his eyes for a long moment before replying 

"Your first born will unite the worlds of Elves and Men, and shall not be the only child you shall bear"

Legolas's eyes widdened and he gasped "Aragorn and I will have children?", in his minds eye he pictured dark haired blue eyed offspring playing in a garden with himself and Aragorn, a Son who looked so like his Father, and a girl who had his own sharp features

"If the ring is destroyed and Aragorn is crowned King then you two shall a long and fruitful future" Galadriel said "But until the darkness is destroyed there can be no guarantees of anything".

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Four Hobbits bombarded Legolas the moment he walked into the pavilion, all four hugging him and loudly speaking of how worried they had been and how glad they were he was back with them, Legolas bore the unexpected attention remarkably well, ruffling their hair and gently embracing each of them in turn though his real attention was on Aragorn who has stood with shining eyes and face full of love on seeing Legolas enter the pavilion

"Tis good to see you recovered Laddy, you had us a mite worried there!" Gimli said 

"I.......thank you,......I think!" Legolas stammered looking to Aragorn who merely shrugged, very aware of Boromir at his side who was looking at Legolas with too much attention for Aragorns liking, far to much   
"May we speak?, in private?" Legolas asked of his lover

"Of course" Aragorn replied beckoning for Legolas to come deeper into the pavilion, leaving behind the Hobbits, even as Pippin made to follow and was forceably restrained by Frodo and Sam.

 

Once they were alone Legolas took a breath to steady himself as he stood before Aragorn feeling as if he were being stripped naked by the mans piercing gaze   
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he looked the elf over examining him for injuries and sickness that may still be lingering 

"I.........I am.........a little confused" Legolas addmitted "And I also owe you an appology"

"Appology?, for what?" Aragorn asked genuinly surprised by the words

"I spoke to you very wrongly in Moria" Legolas addmitted "I had not right to take my temper out on you when you were only trying to....help"

"I think" Aragorn said with a gentle smile "That we both know I wanted to do much more than just help you".

Legolas blushed biting his bottom lip and nodding his head, his breath caught in his throat as Aragorn stepped closer reaching out to caress his cheek, part of Legolas very much wanted to lean into the touch, but another part, the part that remembered Saurons violation of his body had him flinching in genuine discomfort  
"What?, what is it?" Aragorn asked seeing the shadow of fear cross over Legolas`s face "You don`t think I would hurt you would you?"

"No, no I don`t" Legolas quickly said "it`s just................I.........while I was unconscious...........Sauron, has been pressing on my mind, haunting my dreams, and while I was unconscious he was able to.........access my subconscious" Legolas bit his lip looking away as his cheeks coloured in shame 

"What did he do?" Aragorn growled his fists clenching with anger "Mellon-nin what did he do?"

"He............" Legolas shifted uncomfortably the shame on his face and his reluctance to speak telling Aragorn everything he needed to know 

"Bastard!" he cursed spreading his arms and pulling Legolas into a gentle embrace, briefly Legolas stiffened before relaxing into the hold, closing his eyes and letting Aragorn hold him "I`ll never let anything happen to you" he breathed stroking the elfs soft hair "I promise"

"What he did to me, what he`ll do if he ever gets hold of me!" Legolas whispered tears filling his eyes "I could`nt fight him!, I could`nt escape!", quietly he began to sob onto Aragorn`s chest, the man gently holding him rocking him back and forth, letting him cry out his fear, and grief for Gandalf.

After a while his tears slowed and the elf lifted his head wiping his face with an embaressed look in his eyes "Sorry about that I....."

"No!" Aragorn said lifting his hands from Legolas`s shoulders to wipe away his tears "Don`t be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about".

Aragorns hands moved slowly and gently over his cheeks warm on his skin, their bodies inches from each other, the tension so thick they could have cut it with knife, the weeks of stress of desire pulsing between them finally over powering them.

In a single moment both moved, their bodies smacking into each other with thump, their mouths slapping together wettly as they moved to hold, and caress each other, hands running over everywhere, pulling at clothing, gripping and pinching at muscles as their tongues danced, exploring each others mouths, their lips bruising and swelling under the sweet assult.

As their clothing hit the ground Legolas let himself be guided down by Aragorn, laying with his head upon his own Tunic in a nest of his own hair looking up at the man with lust dilated eyes and swollen lips parted, his silver skin glowing in the soft light of the golden wood beguilding Aragorn all the more.

With a smile the man divested himself of his breeches and got between the Elfs smooth thighs running his hands up between the flesh making Legolas moan and squirm, reaching out for him and pulling him down for deep kiss as his body grew more aroused, his hands spanning the mans firm broad shoulders nails digging into his flesh as he held onto him, his legs spreading wider and knees coming up to press against the mans sides as he wrigged his backside pushing against Aragorns engorged cock.

With a deep growl of passion Aragorn pushed himself up onto his knees taking hold of Legolas`s curved hips  
"Aragorn!, melanin!" Legolas breathed writhing on the mans fingers reaching for him "Seas!, ie aniron le!"

"And I desire you" Aragorn whispered lining his cock up, pulling Legolas onto his lap, for a brief moment they remained frozen, gazing at each other as if both were a little nervous though they had done this before.

Legolas gave him a small smile and nodded his head locking his arms about Aragorn`s neck closing his eyes as the man lifted him up and slowly impaled him on his cock.

Aragorn held the position for a moment holding the elf carefully until he became accostomed to the fullness, however Legolas apparently was not feeling over patient and began to move after a few moments gyrating his hips and squirming deliciously hard prompting Aragorn to begin to thrust in and out of the elfs body bringing hot blushes and wanton crys of pleasure from the elfs cupid bow lips.

With his head tipping back and golden locks spilling down to stroke against Aragorns thighs Legolas gave himself over to sheer wantoness and squirmed all the more as Aragorn leaned forward to kiss his smooth hairless chest about the Arkenstone and then latched onto one nipple with his mouth nibbling upon it to bring more crys and gasps that his hungry ears sourt before moving onto the other nipple and ran his tongue on up to Legolas's throat biting down hard enough to cause a little cry of pain to escape Legolas throat as he clung to the man meeting each thrust now with one of his own.  
His hands ran through Aragorns hair and down his back leaving red nail marks in his wake as he explored the broad firm muscles panting with exertion and clenching his thighs tightly about Aragorns hips, bending forward again to capture the mans mouth in a passionte kiss, their lips dancing wettly as they both gasped for breath the pace increasing in speed and force until Legolas threw his head back with a breathy scream spilled between himself and Aragorn, the man following him only moments later and holding him tight to his chest while breathing heavily into the silken flesh "I love you, I love you my Elf, forever".

Hidden in the bushes and trees, Boromir watched, his hands down his breeches, spilling his seed as his bit his lips bloody to stiffle his crys of embittered pleasure and twisted lust.

Desire flowed through him, desire for the beautiful woodland Prince who even now lay down beside Aragorn to lay in his arms following their love making, and nestled his head in the space between the mans shoulder and neck, Aragorn`s arms wrapping about him, holding with both possesive desire, and protective lover, a kiss of pure affection being placed on the platinum head as he lay himself over the elf almost covering him completely with his own body.

Anger and hatred burned in Boromirs heart, as he wiped his hand clean, spitting the blood from his mouth into the leaves "Elven whore, he would lay with anyone, he needs a firm hand to guide and restrain him" the ring whispered in his head "Take him, and make him yours"

"I will" Boromir whispered spitting once again "The elf will be mine".


	22. Chapter 22

"Marry me!"

Aragorn's unexpected, well alright not completely unexpected proposal had Legolas caught off guard when he had been enjoying the pleasent hum of post coitus in the glade with the ranger.

"I know I know your Father will go mad and string me up by my testicles!, but look at whats happened already on this Eru forsaken quest!. If nothing else surely we have learned that nothing in life is certain and we can't afford to play things safe if we want to do something because it might end up being too late!" Aragorn said sitting up and taking Legolas's slender hands into his own and smiled up into the elfs face   
"We have come through so much already, and have no doubt so much left yet to do and if we are in fact going to our graves on this quest then I wish to do so with you as my mate"

Legolas drew a breath and ran his thumbs over Aragorn's knuckles, knuckles that were now scarred and calloused from years of battle and gazed into a face that was far more youthful than the actual age it was but still bore the signs of aging upon it in the creases and lines which had etched their way over previously smooth skin.   
By the years of Elves Aragorn would still be a very young child, hardly more than a toddeler in fact, yet as a human he would be considered an old man, a very old man in fact, and yet save for the depths of his eyes which shone with years of experiance the Ranger would be mistaken for one much younger than his eighty seven years. 

But Legolas knew that while Aragorn's life span would be very long for a human, and would be lengthened all the more by their bonding it would not last forever and what Aragorn was saying about waiting too long and things being too late made too much sense for him to ignore.

Throwing caution to the wind he nodded his head and breathed a single word "Alright"

Aragorn's eyes widdened "Yes!?"

"Yes!" Legolas laughed "Yes I'll marry you!, here today I will marry you with our friends as witnesses and the Lady Galadriel as our officiate!"

Aragorn let out an uncharacteristic laugh of delight and swept the elf into his arms kissing him hungrily "Promise to protect me from your Father's wrath?" he asked in a hushed whisper into the elfs ear making him laugh 

"I swear to keep your testicles safe meleth, after all you'll need them for the wedding night!".

 

************************************************************************************************

While Legolas went to seek out Haldir to act as his Father by proxy so he might give him away and be another whitness, Aragorn went to round up the fellowship and tell them what was happening.

"Married! Och Laddy congratulations!" Gimli cheered wrapping far too tight arms about Aragorn's waist and squeezed the breath out of him!

"A wedding!, but we don't have any food or drink!" Pippin complained as always thinking of his stomach! 

"You don't have anything to wear either!" Merry put in "Hobbits always dress in their best for weddings"

"So do the Elves in normal circumstances" Aragorn said discreetly rubbing his hips where Gimli had certainly left bruises!, "But these are not normal circumstances so we will have to make do with what clothing we have at present"

"Indeed you shall" 

The cultured tones came from Haldir who sauntered into the glade looking insufferably smug   
"My dear Elessar have you any idea of what Aran Thranduil will do to you for eloping with his precious Son?"

"Spend a month stripping the flesh from my bones, shatter every joint in my body, boil my remains in oil and have my severed head errected at the border of his land to serve as warning for what happens to those who elope with his Son?"

"I think you're forgetting castration!" Haldir said then grinned and clasped Aragorn's shoulders "Congratulations, I hope you know how very lucky you are and just how many Elves would sell their right arm to be in your place"

"I do" Aragorn said "And I swear to honor him until the end of my days"

"Which had better be a very long time" Legolas said coming into the glade "My Lady Galadriel has agreed to perform the right of bonding us".

 

The Lady had actually been amused by Legolas' heart felt request for her to bind him and Aragorn, while she had not said anything Legolas could tell she was amused by the mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she had agreed to do as asked.

What Thranduil would do or say when he found out about this Legolas didn't dare think, to say he would be upset was likely to be an understatment and Legolas was rather shamed by the fact he was glad that he and Aragorn would be absent from Mirkwood for some time yet!.

"Who's giving you away Lad?" Gimli asked 

"That'd be me Dwarf!" Haldir said looking down his nose at Gimli as if he were something unpleasent under his foot! "As his closest and oldest friend present I am the best person to do so and act as proxy for King Thranduil"

"Won't the King be mad about this?" Sam asked "Old Mr Bilbo said how fierce he was!"

Aragorn winced and glanced down at his crotch worriedly!

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" Legolas said 

"Oh do you have gifts for each other?" Haldir suddenly asked 

"I do have something" Legolas said with a hand going to his neck where a necklace of white gold hung with an emerald pendant set upon it. The emerald was intricately entwined with fine strips of white gold that wrapped about it like vines from a tree and where they met a tiny leaf shape was formed so that the pendant looked as if it were ensnared within the branches of a tree.

Aragorn loosened the ring of brahir on his finger, it would be a bit big for Legolas fingers but it could be reset in time and would make a suitable gift for their bonding.

************************************************************************************************

Isengard

 

Saruman walked about his newly created Uruk Hi leader Lurtz. 

The beast was well over six feet tall and exceptionally broad across the chest with powerful bulging muscles on the arms and legs made for brutal fighting and moving at speed through harsh terrains.

Like an Orc the Uruk Hi had claws and fangs instead of teeth and nails, the nose was missing from the face leaving to hollows for breathing where the nose should have been. 

That was where the similaritys stopped though, the Uruk Hi were bigger, stronger, faster, and far more intelligent than the Orcs, and also unlike the Orcs they had no fear of the light of day.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" Saruman asked Lurtz who merely growled   
"They wre Elves once, they were taken and mutiliated by the dark powers in the first age, became a ruined and terrible form of life that I have no perfected, my fighting Uruk Hi!", he stood before Lurtz and lifted his chin   
"Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman!" the Uruk exhaled 

Satisfied with the answer Saruman beckoned for Lurtz to follow him through the ruins of Isengard to the mines where the Uruks were being armed for war   
"You are their leader, their general, you shall lead them to this so called fellowship, you do not know pain and you do not know fear and you shall taste man flesh!"

A roar of triumph echoed about Isengard at the mention of human flesh for which the Uruks hungered.

"However" Saruman said to Lurtz "One of the halflings carrys something of great value to me so I want you to bring them to me alive and unspoiled", he paused considering his options before going on "The elf too should be brought to us, alive, but not necessarily unharmed"

Lurtz exhaled a growl and bared his teeth in delight to which Sarumans parting words only added to

"Kill the others!".

 

Saruman stood and watched at the Uruks left Isengard anticipating his victory.

While he was a traitor to the White Council he had no intention of handing over the Ring to Sauron, he knew that the Dark Lord would never hold up his end of the bargain, that he would be swept aside as soon as Sauron had the Ring back in his grasp. 

No, what he would do was take the Ring and use it for himself, and the power of the One Ring combined with the power of the Arkenstone buried in the elfs chest he would become unstopable!.

 

**********************************************************************************************

Lothlorien

Dressed in their travel clothes with only friends present as their whitnesses Legolas and Aragorn took their bonding vows.

Together they knelt before the the Lady Galadriel who held a slender rope made of three lengths of silk in white, green, and red plaited together.

The colours all had meanings, the white reprisented the purity of the love between the betrothed, the green resprisented fertility both as a blessing for the hope of offspring and the encouragment for their love to grow and flourish like the fertile earth. The red reprisented their passion and their union, for if either had been a virgin then they would have bled upon their wedding night.

"Aragorn Son of Arathorn, Legolas son of Thranduil you have come here today to be bound in heart, mind, and soul for the remainder of your days.   
Both of you have come willingly and both know that once so joined such a union can never be undone"

Galadriel paused for a moment letting Legolas and Aragorn take a second in case they needed one and then went on

"Of those who are present to witness this union who among you may offer the hand of Legolas to Aragorn?"

"I do" Haldir said stepped forward "And with free will I gladly give my consent to the union of my friend and kinsman Legolas to Aragorn"

Legolas smiled at Haldir and whispered a thank you 

"Of those who are present to witness this union who among you may offer the hand of Aragorn to Legolas?"

"I do" Gimli said gruffly "With free will I gladly give me consent to the union of my friend and leader Aragorn to Legolas"

"Thank you my friend" Aragorn whispered to the Dwarf

"Aye but if yer hurt him all cut yer off at the knees!" the Dwarf growled 

"Gimli!" Legolas chided while the Hobbits chuckled and Boromir grit his teeth and clenched his fists in impotent rage

Taking the rope Galadriel bound it about the wrists of Legolas and Aragorn handfasting them together  
"Aragorn repeat after me, I Aragorn"

"I Aragorn"

"Do swear of my own free will"

"Do swear of my own free will" 

"To bind myself heart, mind, and soul to thee Legolas for so long as the Valar may grant"

"To bind myself heart, mind, and soul to thee Legolas for so long as the valar my grant"

"To share with thee all of life joys and sorrows, good times and bad, to honor, to support, and to love you alone until life beats within me no more"

"To share with thee all of life joys and sorrows, good times and bad, to honor, to support, and to love you alone until life beats within me no more"

"Legolas repeat after me"

"I Legolas"

"Do swear of my own free will"

"Do swear of my own free will" 

"To bind myself heart, mind, and soul to thee Aragorn for so long as the Valar may grant"

"To bind myself heart, mind, and soul to thee Aragorn for so long as the valar my grant"

"To share with thee all of life joys and sorrows, good times and bad, to honor, to support, and to love you alone until life beats within me no more"

"To share with thee all of life joys and sorrows, good times and bad, to honor, to support, and to love you alone until life beats within me no more"

"And now the gifts" Galadriel said "Aragorn you first and repeat after me"

Taking the ring of Barahir Aragorn carefully slipped it upon Legolas's left index finger where it was still loose but fitted better than on his others 

"I give you this gift as a symbol of my devotion to you and ask you where it always so that no matter how close or far we maybe a part of myself will forever be with you"

"Now you Legolas"

With Haldir's held Legolas fastened the necklace about Aragorn's neck and repeated the vows  
"I give you this gift as a symbol of my devotion to you and ask you where it always so that no matter how close or far we maybe a part of myself will forever be with you"

Smiling Galadriel stepped back "Legolas and Aragorn you have both freely bound yourselves before friends, Kin, and Valar, devoted yourselves to one another alone from this moment henceforth, may your union be long, bountiful, and blessed, So mote be"

"So mote it be" the fellowship and Haldir recited as Legolas and Aragorn got to their feet and had their wrists freed by Galadriel 

"You may now Ki....", she didn't get to finish the sentence as they were already kissing and being showered in flower petals by the hobbits 

"I think you'll be pleased to know I have arranged private chambers for your bonding night" the Elven Queen said to the newly weds who blushed, or at least Legolas did, Aragorn just chuckled   
"May you both be very happy" she said laying her hands upon their shoulders "And have a long life together in peace"

"Hanon Le" Legolas whispered 

"Thank you my Lady" Aragorn said sincerely 

"Do we get to eat now?!" Pippin asked "A celebration feast?"

"Pippin!" Frodo chided 

"Food and wine has been lain out in the glade for you" Haldir said "Legolas and Aragorn however have somewhere else to be," he gave them both a wink as they departed for the chambers "So they can consumate their union!".


	23. Chapter 23

Galadriel had not just provided private chambers for Legolas and Aragorn, she had had them decorated too.

Bunches of flowers woven into garlands were strewn about the room giving off a sweet heady scent that was added to by the insence which burned in two holders either side of the low slung bed that had a white lace canopy over it's head. The white sheets had been covered with petals and a bottle of wine sat upon a tray on the bed with two silver cups and a plate of sliced fruit, tiny cakes, and sweet biscuits.

"Who says romance is dead?" Legolas laughed then gasped as he was seized by the waist and lifted off his feet to be carried over to the bed and laid down upon it by a very aroused ranger who crouched before him, his calloused hands sliding up Legolas's thighs, parting them and moving up over his hips to find the laces of his breeches which he deftly undid and tugged on the material sliding it down over the elfs hips and buttocks then down his thighs pausing only to remove the elfs boots before he ripped them off leaving Legolas naked save for his silver/blue tunic that he was undoing himself.

Grinning Aragorn made short work of his own tunic, shirt, breeches, and boots and then climbed up on the bed between Legolas's parted thighs and covered him with his own body capturing his lips in a deep kiss that left them both panting for air.

"We are bound now" Aragorn whispered shivering a little as his nerves were tingled by elven finger tips running up down his spine 

"Not quite" Legolas said with a seductive pur and fey smile "But I think we soon will be!"

"Oh you can count on it!".

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Of course the Hobbits insisted on celebrating Legolas and Aragorn's wedding, well Merry and Pippin did and their enthuseasm soon had Gimli, Sam, and Frodo joining in. 

For a few hours Frodo was able to forget about his burden but as night fell and he went to bed to try and sleep he found himself unable to settle as his mind raced.

With the soft snores going on around him, or deafening in Gimli's case!, Frodo tried to just lay still and wait for sleep to come but he found himself jolting in full wakefullness and saw the Lady Galadriel sweep by the glade.

Drawn by either curiosity or some unseen force Frodo followed her down to a secluded glade where a waterfall fell from which Galadriel filled a silver jug 

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked as Frodo came down the stone steps

"What will I see?" he countered  
"Things that were, things that are, and somethings that have not yet come to pass".

Again Frodo found himself moving towards the mirror and stepping upon onto the dais to gaze into the water.  
At first all he saw was his own reflection, then he saw a nightmare, a horror that haunted his dreams and lingered at the back of his mind, then to his terror the Eye of Sauron filled the mirror and made the water boil and spit!. 

Grunting and panting with fright Frodo forced himself back from it's edge and found himself lain on the grass with the ring held in his hand.

"I know what it is you saw" Galadriel said verbally then telepathically "For it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking it has already begun, He will try to take the ring from you, you know of whom I speak, one by one it will destroy them all"

Breathing heavily through his mouth Frodo held out the ring in his head and spoke in his mind to the Elven Queen  
"If you ask it of me I will give you the one ring"

Galadriel's face regestered surprise "You offer it to me freely" she said verbally as she reached out towards the ring "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this but in place of a dark lord you would have a Queen!"

Spreading her arms wide Galadriel moved back and seemed to become taller and darker before Frodo's eyes  
"Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!, treacherous as the sea!, stronger than the foundations of the earth, all shall love me and despair!"

As fast as this vision of horror began it was over and Galadriel remained as beautiful and pure as ever  
"I past the test" she said more to herself than Frodo "I shall diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel"

With his eyes filling with tears Frodo whispered thickly "I can not do this alone"

Galadriel lifted her head and regarded him "You are a Ring bearer Frodo, to bear a ring of power is to be alone", she held out her hand revealing a ring upon a slender finger "This is Nenya the ring of adamant and I am it's keeper"

"Then I know what it is I must do" Frodo said "But I am afraid to do it" 

"Even the smallest person can change to course of the future" Galadriel said and kissed Frodo's head gently.

 

When the Hobbit departed Galadriel went back to the mirror and looked into it herself.  
In the clear water she saw a tall regal man standing in what appeared to be a garden with his back to her, a dark haired child of perhaps six ran into the vision and made his way up to the man who lifted him up and spun him round an enormous smile on his face, upon Aragorn's face.

While older the ranger looked healthier and more relaxed than Galadriel had ever seen him, his clothing was that of a noble, expensive velvets, leather, and silk.

This was not Strider of the Dunadan, this was Elessar King of Gondor with a boy who was likely his son and heir.

Into the vision came another child, smaller, a toddeler, a female toddeler who trotted towards her Father and brother a broad smile on her face and waved to someone who was following her that came into Galadriel's vision a moment later and brought a gasp to her lips.

Legolas

The elf looked ethereal in his beauty, his skin and hair shone as brightly as the stars themselves, his smile was blinding and eyes dazzeling but that was not what caused Galadriel to gasp, it was his round swollen belly which Aragorn's hands gently caressed as he drew the elf into his arms to kiss him tenderly.

This was the future!, Legolas and Aragorn's future as King and Consort of Gondor with family of their own, two children already born and more on the way!.

A smile curved Galadriel's lips but it did not last as another possible future was revealed.

Locked in one of the turrets of Barad Dur Legolas wept and clenched his fists about the bars upon a window out of which he gazed down onto the courtyard below where Aragorn was dragged by chained arms by orcs up onto a scaffold where a block awaited along with an Orc executioner weilding a wicked looking axe.

The reason for Aragorn being dragged was clear by the sight of legs, or what was left of them, his left leg was a pulverized mockery of a limb, the flesh torn and mangled with shards of bone sticking out and the knee cap completely destroyed!, his right leg was gone altogether, a tar covered stump ended above where his knee had been. 

The man had been crippled horribly and going by the raw bloody wounds upon the rest of his body he had been tortured relentlessly too.

The orcs rested his head upon the block and stood back as the executioner raised the axe and severed the rangers head in a single stroke!.

From his high window Legolas screamed and crumpled down onto the floor sobbing raggedly and beating at the wall with his knuckles.

"No!" Galadriel whispered 

But the vision had not ended for next she saw Legolas strapped to a metal table naked and completely vulnerable.  
Into the vision came Sauron in all his dark majesty with his ring upon his hand.

Despite the terror he must have felt Legolas made not a sound, he simply lay there with a single tear running from his left eyes down his temple to soak into his hair as he closed his eyes accepting his fate. 

With a wicked blade Sauron tore into Legolas's breast, ripping him open and wrenched the arkenstone from his flesh, holding it aloft he roared as it's power flowed through him making him powerful beyond all belief.

As the mirror cleared Galadriel staggered back until she bumped into the brick wall which supported her as she panted and hugging her waist.

Here there were two possible futures, one in which the dark lord was defeated and Gondor's King finally returned with a consort by his side and a long and happy future ahead of them.  
The other was a nightmare of what would happen if Sauron should ever get the ring back.

Which future would come to pass Galadriel could not be sure, despite all her power all she could do was what everyone else in Middle Earth was doing and hope for the best.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Leaving Lothlorien was a wrench for all of the fellowship. The paradisical peace they had found in the Elven Kingdom had been a salve to their wounds and a balm to their weary souls that none of them were eager to leave. Especially since the second they stepped beyond the borders of the Elven land they would once again be in constant danger. 

To assist their journey the Elves gifted the fellowship with cloaks woven with such deft skill and embued with such magic they would provide them protection as well as warmth for the cloaks could hide them from the eyes of the enemy when needed.

Their supplies were replenished with dried fruit, salted meat, and most importantly Lembas.

"Elven weybread" Legolas explained to Merry and Pippin as he helped the elves pack the boats that had also been gifted to them so they might add speed to their journey by taking the river instead of trecking on foot, "One small bite of this will fill the stomach of a grown man or elf"

The two hobbits nodded with smiles looking amused more than anything, when Legolas left them Merry whispered into Pippin's ear  
"How many did you eat?"

"Four!" Pippin replied, apparently Lembas might fill the stomachs of elves, men, and probably Dwarves it could not do the same for the bottomless pits that Hobbits called stomachs!.

 

Before the fellowship departed Galadriel gave each member of the fellowship a gift, to Merry and Pippin she gave daggers forged by her kin of the Noldorin comforting Pippin by telling him that he would find his courage.

To Boromir she gifted a belt of solid gold which the man wrapped about his waist with only a brief and prefunctory thank you.

Sam was gifted a length of rope made of hithline, and seeds in a small pouch from which he might attempt to grow the elven flowers he had come to love while in Rivendell and Lothlorien.

Frodo she paused long with gifting him a vial of the star of Earendil that would provide for him a light in the darkest depths of the world.

Aragorn and Legolas she presented gifts together the gift of a Galadhrim bow and a Galadhrim blade that would provide them added protection upon their journey.

"I have nothing greater to give either of you than the gifts you both already bear" she smiled upon them both and lay her hands over their hearts "The love you bear for each other will give you strength and comfort for the trials yet to come"

"Hanon le Nin Hiril" Legolas said with Aragorn whispering the same 

Smiling enigmatically Galadriel lowered her hands "Namarie", as they both made to give the Elven farewell she placed her fingers beneath Aragorn's chin and lifted it 

"I believe we may yet meet again one more time Elessar".

 

The gift that Galadriel gave Gimli remained secret to all the Fellowship save for Legolas who asked him as they left Lothlorien and alone in their shared boat 

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head and she gave me three"

Legolas smiled and gave a breathy laugh "Then you have done what Feanor never could" 

"Hm?"

"Feanor her half uncle and the maker of the Silmarils, he found her so fair and wonderous a beauty that he begged to be gifted but a single stand of hair from her head and was forever refused"

Gimli turned and looked over his shoulder at his friends face a look of wonder in his eyes at this unknown triumph for Dwarven kind that he had succeeded in without seeking to  
"Mayhap one day the rift between our kin shall be healed" he said "And on that day I shall rejoice"

"As will I my friend".


	24. Chapter 24

As the company journied on down the river Legolas felt his unease growing. 

Perhaps it was merely their growing proximity to the Mordor but he felt as if there was a threat drawing near to them one that he couldn't put name to but was haunting with ever moment waking or sleeping.

Not that he was sleeping very much.

A disquiet has formed in the fellowship, they were not up to outright arguments, not yet, save for a brief spat between Boromir and Aragorn over which path they should take then they reached the falls of Rauros, but there was a definitive tension amongst them all.

Even the Hobbits were not as happy and playful as normal, Merry and Pippin were trying to keep their spirits up with jokes but their laughter was strained and too high pitch, Sam was throwing himself into caring for Frodo who was almost as silent as the grave.

The Ringbearer hardly ate and barely slept, the constant weight of his burden laying heavy upon him and growing heavier by the day.  
Even his normal confidant Sam could not make him open up and while Legolas did feel moved to offer his assistance to the Ring bearer whos burden he likely understood more than anyone else he had other worries on his mind that were keeping him occupied  
Boromir continued to watch him with such intensity that it made the elf very uncomfortable, while Aragorn`s hungry and heated gaze upon him made him warm with desire, Boromir made him feel dirty and unsettled.

Fearing to bring further promblems to the already strained relationship of the fellowship Legolas did not voice this to Aragorn or to anyone, choosing to keep his own council instead, however inevitably things were brought to a head in a way he could not have anticipated.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

When the fellowship arrived at the falls of Rauros Aragorn had declared his plan for them to make the crossing to the east bank at nightfall, Legolas, feeling the darkness he had been sensing drawing far too close for comfort voiced his concern upon this and advised that they leave right there and then, but before Aragorn could agree or not it had been pointed out that Frodo was missing, and Boromir too.

The fellowship had split up, in the search for Frodo, Legolas taking the lead, his natural speed making it easy for him to move through the woods with ease.  
The shadow of darkness encroaching upon them made him shaky and pressed on his mind as the ran, distracting him and dulling his senses somewhat.

It was not till he heard a paniced cry that was unmistakeably from Frodo that the elf was able to find the right direction to run in.

Now he raced through the trees, leaping over fallen branches and bushes, and rocks, to burst into a glade, to find Boromir on his knees tears in his eyes and his hands shaking as he looked frantically about  
"What did you do?" Legolas said coming to a stop in front of the man, his piercing blue eyes boring into Boromir`s green tear filled orbs 

"Maddness!" he whispered his mouth trembling and shook his head trying to clear it as the monster inside him reared up once again "Maddness!, maddness!" he babbled trying to drown out the roaring in his head take him take him take him!

"For Elbereth sakes!" Legolas snarled grabbing the man by his shoulders and hauling him up "Snap out of it!" he yelled shaking the man harshly seeming for a moment to bring some clarity to his eyes, then the eyes clouded one more and Boromir`s face twisted into a hiddious mask of violent lust and desire.

"Whore!" he roared shaking himself free of Legolas`s hands, bringing his arm back and brutally back handing the elf sending him tumbling down the bank to crack the side of his head on a rock dazing him and making the world dim for a moment, which was all it took for the enraged and maddness ridden Boromir to leap upon him flinging him on his back and tearing at his clothes as he forced his way between the elfs thighs.

"No!, stop!" Legolas cried struggling against the man only to have his head smack to the side once again as Boromir`s fist connected with his cheek making him see stars and fall limp until he felt hands gripping his buttocks and reaching up under his doublet to pull at his breeches!, he could feel Boromir`s errection pressing hard against his backside, the pressure making his stomach lurch sickly and fill his heart with terror.

With renewed desperation Legolas back handed the human stunning him slightly and kicked at him clawing at his face trying to squirm free.

"Oh No!, you slut!" Boromir snarled grabbing him about the waist and slamming his greater body weight into the elf winding him brutally, pulling him up by his doublet and tunic he threw the elf over onto his stomach pinning him down even as Legolas swore and fought, his hands digging into the ground in fear and tears springing to his eyes in denial that this could be happening to him!.

"I`ll have you elf!" Boromir spat biting down into the soft flesh of the elfs neck making Legolas scream for pain and revulsion "I`ll make you mine, willing or no!", keeping one hand on the elfs back keeping him prone, he used the other to reach for Legolas`s breeches once more trying to tear them when a furrious roar broke through the air and Boromir was sent tumbling off Legolas with the force of a Dwarf`s large boot.

Axe drawn, and teeth bared Gimli stood over Legolas who sat up looking shaken and frightened as Boromir shook his head trying to clear it, his ribs throbbing from where Gimli had booted him 

"Touch him again, and I`ll kill ye!" the Dwarf snarled looking like an angry Lion protecting it`s cub!

"I...........don`t................what am...............what am I becoming?" Boromir stammered looking striken "Legolas!, I...........I`m sorry!, I did`nt........"

"No" Legolas said getting to his feet shakily "You did`nt, because you were stopped"

"I`m so sorry" Boromir whispered looking disgusted with himself "I`m so so sorry!"

"Yer`ll be more than sorry when I`m through with ye!" Gimli growled taking a step forward but Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back, 

"Leave Boromir" the elf said "You can not remain amongst the Fellowship now"

"I know" Boromir whispered getting to his feet "I shall return to Gondor, and make my city ready for war, perhaps in battle I can redeem myself"

"Laddy are ye sure?" Gimli asked looking up at Legolas 

"It was Sauron, not him" Legolas replied with absalute conviction in his voice "Just Sauron, the further away from the ring he is, the better"

Boromir nodded his head, his face pale and self disgust still clear on his face as he took his leave from the elf and Dwarf, heading into the woods just as the Uruk Hi attacked.

**********************************************************************************************

As Frodo fled for the boats Aragorn threw himself into battle against the Uruk Hi. With a cry invoking the name of his Forebears he leaped from the seat of Amon Hen sinking his sword into the vile flesh of an Uruk to break his landing and jumped back onto his feet swinging round and blocked the cruel thick blade of another running it through just as Legolas and Gimli arrived.

Legolas slew one with an arrow fired from his new bow, then felled another with an arrow he stabbed into it's eye before pulling it free and firing it into another

"Aragorn Go!" he shouted urging his husband to move on down the slope that the Uruk's were flooding like a river that had burst it's banks!.

Aragorn complied slaying Uruk's as he ran and was followed by Legolas and Gimli who took out Sarumans foul creations as they went. 

As Aragorn ended up in a wrestling match with one of the largest of the grim company. Desperately he tried to free himself from it's wretched grip if only to esacpe the vile stench of it's body!. 

Spying his husband was in danger Legolas turned his deadly aim upon the Uruk's unguarded back and fired his arrow killing it.  
There was no time for celebration however as the noise of a horn being blown rang through the air 

"The horn of Gondor" Legolas said looking over his shoulder with a frown 

"Boromir!" Aragorn breathed and was off running down the hill as fast as he could.


	25. Chapter 25

Aragorn did not get to Boromir in time to save him. 

By the time he arrived at the glade it was already too late for the Gondorian who had been pierced by many arrows fired by Saruman’s foul creation which Aragorn slew after a vicious fight.

Boromir had just enough breath left in his body to tell him of the Uruk’s having captured Merry and Pippin, and to apologise for his weakness regarding the Ring.

Aragorn was not a spiteful man, was not a cruel man and did not cause Boromir further pain as he slipped into death, instead he forgave him and wished him peace.

He was just placing Boromir’s sword over his chest when Gimli stumbled into the glade covered in Uruk blood and looking more bewildered than Aragorn had ever seen him before.

“What is it?” he asked doubting that Boromir’s fall was the cause of Gimli’s distress, with a frown his eyes darted about the glade and a horrid knot of worry twisted in his stomach and he hardly managed to force the words from his increasingly tight throat.

“Where is Legolas?”.

 

It had been shortly after Aragorn had to help Boromir when Legolas had been struck by a blow to the back of the head delivered by an enormous stinking Uruk.

The elf had been preoccupied fighting felling two other Uruk’s and had not been able to defend himself from the danger before the blow struck splitting his scalp and knocking him out cold.

Gimli’s bellow of his name had been the last thing Legolas had heard as his vision had faded and his knees had given out under him. 

The Uruk had simply grabbed Legolas about his slender waist and lifted him like a sack of grain and slung the limp elf over his shoulder turning on his heel and striding away heedless of Gimli’s furious cries and desperate attempts to reach his friend.

 

Gimli had done everything physically capable, he fought like one possessed, slaying Uruks left, right, and centre!.   
But it was no use, by the time he had cleared himself a path from the crush of Uruk’s the one carrying Legolas was already out of sight.

As fast as his short legs would carry him Gimli had ran in the direction Aragorn had gone only to find Aragorn kneeling besides the recently passed Boromir.

 

Gimli was not an easily frightened Dwarf, he did not quail at the sight of danger, did not turn and flee like a coward. But even he had to admit he felt his heart skip at beat the murderous look that filled Aragorn’s eyes when told of the loss of his elf.

Furious anger boiled in Aragorn’s veins and burned him from the inside out as it was left impotent in his inability to do anything.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was to Saruman that Merry, Pippin, and Legolas were being taken, the traitorous Wizard was seeking to bring ultimate power to himself and not merely to consolidate his alliance with Sauron Aragorn would wager but to attempt to take that power for himself, to crush Sauron and take his place as the Dark Lord of Middle Earth.

 

“What do you want to do?” Gimli asked placing the handle of his axe on the ground and leaned his weight upon the staff 

Aragorn took a breath and looked up the hill the Uruk’s had retreated and sighed, he knew by now that Frodo had gone, was long gone and likely since there was no sign of his Sam had gone with him. They were beyond his aid now, their part of this quest must be done without him and while that saddened him it did release him from his vow to protect and guide Frodo and give him chance to go after Legolas, Merry, and Pippin. 

But not before he had given Boromir a fitting tribute. 

The Lord of Gondor’s son could not be left to rot unburied in the wild among the bodies of Uruk’s, he deserved and would received better than that.

Between them he and Gimli would lay him in one of the remaining boats and send him to sail over the falls of Rauros. 

Then they would go and rescue their companions and his mate. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************

Pippin was the only one of them conscious. Both Legolas and Merry were still unconscious and slumped over the broad shoulders of the Uruk’s that were carrying them. 

Merry’s defiant nature had earned him a blow about the head shortly after they had been taken and had rendered him unconscious with blood streaked down the side of his face.

The back of Legolas’s head was bloody, the dark red stood out brightly against the silver blonde of his hair and had matted into the intricate braids staining them lividly.

Legolas had briefly seemed to be coming round several hours into the unceasing march the Uruk’s set, but they had gripped his jaw in a thick black hand with cruel claws that had left cuts upon Legolas’s chin and forced his mouth open feeding him some vile liquid that had made the elf violently sick and kept him unconscious. 

Pippin had been in terror that Legolas would choke on his own vomit as the Uruk’s had hardly bothered to tip his head forward to keep the fluid from filling his throat. 

However Legolas’s autonomic reflexes had jerked into actions and had him jolting forwards with a spasm to empty his stomach of whatever foul concoction the Uruk’s had tripped inside him. 

 

After what seemed like forever the Uruk’s stopped their march and paused, the two at the head of the party conversed while Pippin turned his attention to Merry who appeared to be coming back to consciousness slowly but surely.

“My friend is sick!” Pippin pleaded unable to do anything else as bound as he was “He needs water please!”

“Sick is he?” one of the largest Uruk’s laughed “Give ‘im some medicine boys!”

To Pippin’s horror the same foul concoction that had been forced on Legolas was forced on Merry making him gag but bringing him round to Pippin’s relief   
“Hello Pippin you’ve come on this little journey too have you?” Merry slurred disoriented and sick which Pippin worriedly pointed out but Merry gave him a weak smile 

“It was all an act”  
“An act?” Pippin asked 

Merry forced a smile “Don’t worry about me Pippin” he whispered swallowing down another bout of nausea

Pippin scowled, he could tell Merry was lying, that he was not well but there was nothing he could do for Merry, anymore than he could for Legolas who continued to lay limp over the Uruk’s shoulders. 

There was however one thing he could do, leave a trail for Aragorn to follow!. 

Using his teeth he wrenched the leaf clasp from his cloak and let it fall to the ground to be trampled by Uruk feet but still visible upon the ground for Aragorn to find. 

 

Gimli was not sure who he hated the most.

The Uruk Hi

Or Aragorn!.

After three days and nights chasing after the Uruk’s he was beyond exhausted, beyond pain, practically beyond sanity!.

 

How Aragorn managed to keep up such a pace without collapsing was beyond the Dwarf who was seriously contemplating just falling face first on the ground and just sleeping right there!.

“What I wouldn’t give for longer legs!” he grumbled to himself as he followed Aragorn up a rocky outcrop where the man had paused to look over the land.

“Can yer see ‘em?” he asked the man who gave him a reproving look “Jus’ askin’” 

“I may be bonded to an elf but I do not have their eyesight” Aragorn replied tersely, “Were he here Legolas could have seen that distance” he murmured reaching up to touch the necklace about his neck.  
He started when he felt a hand on his back and looked down to see Gimli giving him a smile   
“You’ll get him back lad, we’ll get him back, an’ we’ll put a dent in Saruman’s hat that even he’ll have difficulty dealin’ with!”

Aragorn chuckled involuntarily and clasped Gimli’s shoulder “I doubt I could have come this far without you my friend, and I have no doubt that Saruman will struggle to deal with any dent you deal him!”

Gimli grinned showing his teeth and took a deep restorative breath looking out over the land “Where are we now?” he asked 

“Rohan” Aragorn replied “Home of the Horse Lords”, carefully picking his way he walked down the hill “I know of these people, in my youth I rode to war with the Father of their currant King, Thengol was his name, a mighty and Noble warrior”

“And their present King?” Gimli asked relieved to be walking rather than running for a time 

“Theoden, I do not know him personally” Aragorn admitted “But I have heard he was a great man in his time, however…” he paused “In recent years it has been said he has rapidly aged both in body and mind”

Gimli made a grumbling noise in his throat 

Aragorn glanced down at him speculatively “Feel up to another run?” he inquired 

Gimli bristled “It’ll take more than a few days running to get the best of a Dwarf!”, (Not entirely true but his pride was far too great for him to say otherwise!)

Aragorn managed to keep the grin of amusement to himself as he set off once again and pretended he didn’t hear the colourful cursing behind him coming from a far too proud Dwarf!.

********************************************************************************************************

 

Legolas’s head ached and stomach acid burned all the way up his throat into his jaw.

For a moment he couldn’t work out where he was or how he had gotten there, but all too soon the unbelievable stench of the Uruk’s body which jostled beneath him reminded him of what had happened. 

With sticky eyes that felt too large for their sockets Legolas discreetly looked around. He didn’t risk lifting his head, not wanting to attract attention to himself and risk another drugging or worse, this however did mean he had a limited range of vision and so could only guess as to how many Uruk’s there were in this party, he did however manage to see Merry and Pippin being carried ahead, both looked intact which was a great relief as it was common for Orc and Uruk behaviour to remove limbs of prisoners for food and to prevent them from trying to escape.

By the amount of sweat the Uruk who was carrying was putting out and the stress of it’s breathing Legolas would bet they had been running for a considerable amount of time, which meant they would eventually have to stop to regain energy, at which point Legolas would make his move, free Merry and Pippin, and kill as many Uruk’s as he could.


	26. Chapter 26

The air left Legolas’s lungs as he was flung to the ground by the Uruk carrying him, he coughed and groaned curling in on himself and panted to regain his breath.

“We’re not goin’ no fur’ver till we’ve ‘ad a bree’ver!” one of the Uruk’s bellowed panting in exhaustion. 

The few Mordor Orcs that had joined the party were equally as exhausted and were not planning on moving an inch without a rest and something to eat. 

“Get a fire going!” Ugluk the Uruk who had taken command after Lurtz’s death yelled and stomped off to rest up himself 

Several Uruk’s ran up to the forest before them and began to hack at the trees causing a mournful and guttural noise to emanate from the forest. 

 

Pippin who had been flung next to Merry squirmed closer to him “What’s making that noise?” he whispered 

Straining his neck Merry looked up gazing at the forest “It’s the trees” he said 

“What!?”, Pippin looked incredulous 

“Remember the Old forest on the borders of Buckland?” Merry said “Folk use to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive”

“Alive!?” Pippin whispered sharply 

“Trees that could talk to each other” Merry went on “Even move!”, together the two Hobbits gazed at the forest fearful of what might lay within the darkness of the trees. 

 

Staying curled up on his side in foetal position Legolas pulled at the ropes binding his wrists, his thumbs and fingers deftly dug into the knots loosening them to work himself free. 

Without moving his head he eyed the camp with his sharp eyes, quietly counting the Uruk’s and marking where Merry and Pippin were.   
By his estimate they were just twenty yards away from him and from there it was about another twenty to get into the forest. 

Legolas of course knew of Fangorn Forest, it was spoken of by his people with as much reverence as The Golden Wood of Lothlorien. The Ents, the care takers of the woods were beings that Legolas had always longed to meet but had never had the chance to do so. 

If in fact The Ents still resided in Fangorn then they could be a great assistance to himself and the Hobbits against the Uruks. 

Of course they had to actually get into the forest first, and that considering how out numbered they were would not be easy.

 

“I’m starvin’” one of the Uruk’s grunted “We’ve not ‘ad nothin’ but maggoty bread fer free stinkin’ days!” 

“Yeah!” One of the Orcs agreed “Why can’t we ‘ave some meat?”, his beady eyes fell on Merry and Pippin “What ‘bout them, they’re fresh!”

“They are not for eating!” Ugluk stated stomping forward and placing himself between the Orcs and the Hobbits 

Another Orc, this one having a darker grey skin than the other came forward and looked down at the Hobbits   
“What ‘bout their legs?” he asked “They don’t need those, oh they look tasty!”

Merry and Pippin tried to squirm closer to each other but suddenly they were grabbed by Ugluk and dragged back.

“We have orders” Ugluk growled “The prisoners go to Saruman alive and unspoiled”

“Alive?” the second Orc spat “Why alive, do they give good sport?”

“They have something, an Elvish weapon, the master wants it for the war” Ugluk explained 

Pippin’s eyes widened and he whispered to Merry “They think we have the Ring”

“Quiet!” Merry hissed back “As soon as they find out we don’t we’re dead!”.

 

“An Elvish weapon” the Orc spat and turned to look at Legolas “What ‘bout ‘im?” 

Legolas froze, he had managed to free his hands and was ready to fight but did not believe himself capable of taking down quite so many Uruks single handed and weapon less 

“Saruman wants him too” Ugluk grunted and a hideous smile spread over his foul face “Alive but not necessarily unspoiled!”

The Orc cackled and drew a blade advancing on Legolas “I’ve ‘eard elf flesh is the sweetest meat of all!”

“Git ‘is legs they’re skinny but long enough t’share!” an Uruk jeered 

“Save them pretty ear fer me I wanna trophy!” another yelled.

 

Breathing hard Legolas lay very still waiting until Orc was right in front of him, then he acted.  
With a single powerful blow he kicked the Orc’s legs out from under him sending him falling to the ground with a cry, flipping himself to his feet Legolas snatched up the sword the Orc had been carrying and plunged it through the creatures heart.

For a moment the entire camp froze, the Uruks and Orcs staring at the elf in shock as he glared at them. 

Then Ugluk drew his own sword and snarled “Get him!”

Legolas raised his sword ready to fight but before he could a spear struck an Uruk threw the back sending it falling to the ground with a horse cry 

Moments later the camp was run over by Men on horses throwing spears and firing arrows at the Uruk’s.

 

They might say the enemy of my enemy is my friend but Legolas knew nothing of these men and was not going to trust on faith. Dodging the horses he ran through the camp avoiding both the riders and the Uruk’s as best he could in order to reach Merry and Pippin who were not idle themselves.

Having squirmed over to a discarded sword they were working on freeing their hands when an Orc landed upon them putting a blade to Merry’s throat!.

Taking a chance Legolas ran across the camp leaped up onto the back of one of the horses startling the rider and flung his borrowed sword into the Orc’s back!.

It let out a squeal of pain and writhed on the blade that was pressing into it’s nervous system spitting blood from it’s mouth 

“RUN!” Legolas shouted at the Hobbits and leaped down from the back of the horse ready to follow after the Hobbits only to stumble as a burning pain struck his right shoulder.   
Glancing down he saw the tip of an arrow sticking out of his flesh, the shaft still buried in his back. 

A second later an Uruk leaped upon him and sending him sprawling across the ground with a cry of pain as the arrow in his shoulder was jarred.

“Elf meat!” the Uruk breathed it’s saliva dripping on d’Artagnan’s neck as it’s razor sharp teeth grazed his skin   
“Get off me!” Legolas roared slamming his head back into the Uruk’s face breaking it’s nose and knocking out it’s front teeth!, ignoring the pain in his shoulder he slammed his elbows back into the beasts sides winding it and managed to shove it back enough to squirm his way out from under it, however the beast wrapped it’s viciously clawed hands about his ankle and pull him back down onto the ground again.

“You don’t get away that easily!” it snarled and backhanded Legolas brutally hard

The Elf’s head thumped against the ground blood running from his nose and lips, dizziness assailed him and black spots crept over his vision as unconsciousness beckoned to him, but the feel of sharp claws over his body sent a surge of adrenaline through Legolas’s system and with a cry he lashed out kicking the Uruk in the ribs and punching it in the face sending it stumbling back where it’s head was neatly severed by a passing rider’s sword. 

Dizzy and disoriented Legolas staggered to his feet only to be sent flying as something powerful struck him from behind!. 

The last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him and then there was nothing but darkness. 

 

 

The riders of Rohan lead by Eomer Son of Eomund third Marshal of the Mark was the leader of the Horsemen who had attacked the camp.

Between them they made short work of the Uruk’s slaughtering them within fifteen minutes of arriving at the camp. 

Once every Uruk was dead he ordered the bodies to be piled and burned so their filth would not poison the land. 

Jamming a spear into the ground he took Ugluk’s hideous head and stuck it on the blade like a spike to serve as a warning to all enemies of the Riders. 

The bodies were steadily being piled up when one of the Riders called out to Eomer drawing him away from the pyres towards the trees.

“What is it?” he asked making his way over to the man who was kneeling on the ground beside what looked to be a body.  
When he reached them Eomer’s eyes widened in shock, “This is no Orc or Uruk!” he whispered gazing down at the bloodied but fair being. 

Kneeling down he moved tangled silver blonde hair back from the porcelain face and in doing so revealed a pointed ear. 

“This is an Elf!” he declared in utter wonder 

“What would an elf be doing in the rider mark?” the man asked a note of suspicion in his voice that Eomer could well appreciate, these were dark times and one could never be too careful of spies

“I don’t know” he said smoothing more of the elfs hair back from his face “But judging by the state he’s in and the fact he was in the company of Uruk’s and Orcs I’d hazard a guess that he was a captive of theirs”

“He’s wounded” the man noted “An arrow is embedded in his shoulder” 

“One of ours” Eomer grunted looking at the tip that was too finely made to be of Orc origin, he couldn’t say why but he felt a knot of pain twist his stomach that he and his men had cause harm to such a lovely creature. 

“We can not abandon him to the wild” he said decisively and very carefully lifted the elf up into his arms “We will treat his injuries and take him with us, he can rid pillion with me”

“And what if he proves to be an enemy My Lord?” the man asked rising up with Eomer who marvelled at how light the elf was in his arms 

“Then we deal with him” the Horse Lord said.

 

Legolas awoke screaming as the arrow was brutally ripped from his shoulder!.

Hands pressed against him as he tried to sit up and his eyes looked around frantically at unfamiliar faces. 

“It’s alright you’re safe” a rough but friendly toned voice said to him 

“What if it can’t speak our tongue?” one of the men asked 

“Elves can speak all tongues can’t they?” another said 

“Is it male or female?, I can’t tell!”

“I’m male and I can understand you perfectly” Legolas snapped pushed away the hands that were on his body and far too close to the Arkenstone for his liking 

“You’re hurt” the first voice that had spoken said and a rugged but handsome man came into Legolas’s view a damp cloth and sutures in his hands “I’m afraid you were shot during the battle”

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the man not feeling at all ready to trust him or any of his men right away, “I noticed” he growled pressing his hand to the bleeding wound, at least it was only a flesh wound and would quickly heal without disabling his arm for very long   
“The Uruk’s?” he asked looking about

“Dead” The man replied pointing to the Pyre burning some ways off from them, they had camped up wind of the pyre so the smell of burning flesh would not cover them while they rested 

Legolas looked at the pyre and pressed his lips into a thin line, he longed to ask about Merry and Pippin but did not dare, he couldn’t be certain if these men were friends or not and if the Hobbits had escaped then it was best they remain unknown of by these men even though it may mean Legolas had to abandon them for the time being. 

‘Elbereth protect and watch over them’ he silently prayed and started when the man pressed the cloth into his shoulder 

“This must be cleaned or it’ll become infected” 

Remaining stiff Legolas watched the mans movements and smirked “You are no healer” 

A slight smile curved the mans lips “I am not” he agreed “But I think I will be better than nothing right now, don’t you?” he asked looking up into Legolas’s eyes 

“Perhaps” the elf allowed “Might I at least know the name of the horseman who will be attempting to stitch me before I allow him to put a needle through my skin?” 

“Eomer” the man said “Son of Eomund Third Marshal of the rider mark”  
“Eomer” Legolas repeated 

“And in turn might I know the name of the first elf I have ever laid eyes on?” Eomer asked 

Pausing Legolas eyed him carefully, he could see no lies in Eomer’s eyes, his face was open and honest, and while he might not be able to trust him with everything he could at least trust him with this. 

“Legolas Thranduilion” he said 

“Legolas” Eomer repeated “I am pleased to meet you and welcome you to Rohan”

“Indeed” Legolas replied a very small smile curving his lips upwards “I am sure your hospitality will be far more pleasant than that of my previous hosts”

“Undoubtedly” Eomer laughed “And I must insist you accompany us at least until you are healed, the wild is no place to be alone”

Legolas desperately wanted to go after Merry and Pippin into Fangorn, but to do would alert the riders to their presence which was what he hoped to avoid if at all possible. So instead he graciously accepted the offer planning to make his escape as soon as he could and return to Fangorn.


	27. Chapter 27

While he had planned to slip away during the hours of the night that remained as the Rohirim rested Legolas found himself sleeping deeply and not stirring until Eomer roused him with a skin of water and a chunk of bread for him to break his fast upon. 

“Probably not what you are use to but better than nothing” Eomer said as Legolas sat up accepting the offering 

“This is fine thank you” he replied politely and took a small bite of the bread, it was hard and verging on stale having been kept for a long time but was better than nothing 

“We’ll be leaving soon” Eomer said studying the elf and frowning. Legolas was impossible for him to read, his beautiful face was like a blank canvas revealing nothing of what was beneath the surface which Eomer was willing to bet was incredibly complex 

“I will be ready” Legolas said taking the skin and drinking deeply 

Eomer narrowed his eyes at the elf trying once more to gage what he was thinking or feeling but still could discern nothing from him.   
Frustrated and intrigued Eomer rose from his crouch and went to tend his horse and make ready for the ride out.

 

Silently Legolas sat and ate and drank. He could now not make an escape into the forest, his disappearance would attract too much attention now, attention he didn’t want drawn to the forest where Merry and Pippin would be hiding. 

While he didn’t want to abandon them he also didn’t want to expose them to the Rohirim so he would ride with them for a time and then make his escape as soon as possible. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

The discovery of Pippin’s discarded cloak broach had heartened Gimli and Aragorn, this was the first proof they had of their friends still being alive and the hope it gave them fuelled them to keep on running through the night.

The dawn had just broken blood red in the horizon as they passed a dell between two hills when they sound of horses reached their ears.

Aragorn who’s eyes were by far the sharper of the two looked to the left and saw a large cavalry of horsemen riding up the hill. Fortunately with the position of the sun he and Gimli was hidden from their sight as the sunlight would have blinded the riders to the top of the hill, however Aragorn did not take a chance, he non too gently grabbed Gimli shoved the Dwarf down into the long grass, throwing himself down besides him to wait until the horsemen had gone past them.

 

Silently he and Gimli lay concealed in the grass feeling the ground shake beneath them as the thunderous force of the man hooves of the horses rode hard up the hill and past them by.

Aragorn eyed the riders, eyed their uniforms and insigne upon them. Rising from the ground and ignoring Gimli’s grumbling and general displeasure he called out loud enough for the riders to hear them 

“Riders of Rohan What news from the mark?”

The leader of the horsemen held out his spear directing his men to turn back and as graceful as a flock of birds the riders circled round and rode back to Aragorn and Gimli, surrounding them.

“What business does a Ranger of the North and a Dwarf have in the ridermark?” the leader demanded glowering down at them from his horse “Speak Quickly!”

Before Aragorn could reply with some diplomacy Gimli spoke out as pridefully as only a Dwarf could in such a circumstance

“Give me yer Name Horse Master and I will give yer mine!” 

Aragorn closed his eyes and grit his teeth in irritation, ‘and people said Pride was the Elves sin and Greed the Dwarves!, well they had never met this Dwarf had they!’

The leader of the Riders dismounted and approached Aragorn and Gimli who stood up to his full if rather unimpressive height and puffed out his broad chest proudly 

“I would cut off your head Dwarf!” the leader snarled at him “If it stood but a little higher from the ground!” 

“And you would die before your stroke fell!”

 

Aragorn’s eyes widened and his heart skipped two beats at the unmistakable sound of Legolas’s voice. 

From within the riders Legolas emerged looking somewhat bruised but otherwise no worse for wear though Aragorn would not be convinced of this until he had chance to examine the elf for himself.

The riders all paused but did not lower their weapons and the leader of them turned to Legolas, “You know these…,people?” he asked since the word Men would not apply in Gimli’s case 

“I do” Legolas confirmed “They are my husband and self appointed body guard or nurse maid depending on the order of the day!” 

The leader’s lips twitched in amusement and Gimli scoffed and snorted in outrage 

“I am no ones bloody nursemaid yer pointy eared twig of a Princeling!” 

Legolas smiled congenially “Oh I’ve missed you too Gimli!” 

The Dwarf laughed a filthy sounding laugh and all but squeezed the life out of Legolas as he embraced him in a hug, looking over the Dwarf to Aragorn Legolas’s eyes met his the two of them conversing without saying a word as they stared into each other’s eyes both assuring the other that yes they were alright and when they had time they would say what could not be said here and now.

“Well” Legolas said as Gimli finally let him go “Eomer this is Aragorn Son of Arathorn, and Gimli Son of Gloin, we were separated by the Uruk Hi nearly four days past and I assume they have been tracking us ever since”

“Indeed we have” Aragorn said “Am I to assume that since Legolas is with you that the Uruk’s are no longer a threat?” 

Eomer removed his helm revealing his face properly “They are not, we slaughtered them during the night piled the carcasses and burned them,” he looked to Legolas his expression softening and becoming rather wistful which had Aragorn’s eyes narrowing, he knew all to well that look, many got that look when they saw Legolas and aroused his possessive streak just the same!.

“We discovered Legolas amid the bodies, injured but not severely so”

Gimli took this moment to impatiently cut in “What of the Hobbits?, there were two Hobbits with him!”

Eomer frowned his expression blank and he opened his mouth to reply but Legolas beat him to it 

“They escaped” he said “They ran into the Forest during the fight, I saw them go”

“The Forest?” Aragorn repeated “You mean Fangorn?”

At Legolas’s nod Gimli all but exploded “What bloody madness allowed you to let them go into there!?”

Legolas turned a scathing glare down on the Dwarf, “Excuse me but I was a little preoccupied fighting for my life against an Uruk who wanted to rip me a few new holes, avoid getting trampled to death by horses, and getting shot by one of these Horsemen!”

Gimli looked somewhat mollified by this while Aragorn looked alarmed, shot?, where and how bad?, true the elf was on his feet and appeared well enough but Aragorn was going to check the wound himself thoroughly before he was satisfied that Legolas was well.

 

“I do apologise for that” Eomer said “Though why did you not tell us of your companions?” 

Legolas’s face was impassive as ever, rather like a marble bust carved to perfection Eomer thought,   
“I did not know if I could trust you” he replied stating a fact “I was injured, weaponless, and grossly outnumbered so I would hardly risk the lives of my friends needlessly” 

Eomer considered this “A fair point”, he sighed deeply “Are you going to go back to your friends?” he asked “Back across Rohan?”, there was a slight edge to his voice, this was after all his homeland that they were technically invading even with benign intent 

“We are friends to Rohan” Aragorn stated wanting there to be no animosity between them if possible “Also to Theoden your King”

His words did not cheer or reassure Eomer as Aragorn thought they would instead the younger man scowled but not with anger so much pain   
“Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe, not even his own Kin”

Aragorn digested that information silently, there was little point in saying sorry to Eomer and he would not waste his breath doing so, besides the Horse Lord went on in cold angered voice

“The White Wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say hooded and cloaked like an Old Man and everywhere his Spies slip past our nets!”

“White Wizard, you mean Saruman?” Legolas asked “Those Uruk’s were his creation”

“Aye” Eomer confirmed “Somehow he has…bewitched our King, weakened and sickened him, making him old beyond his years and senile”

“Mind control” Legolas said meeting Aragorn’s eyes “An old device of Saruman’s, it’s rather like possession, though to make it work he would have needed something of Theoden’s, hair or a nail clipping, blood, something unique to him in order to work the spell, it would not be so potent without”

Eomer snarled and spat on the ground “Grima Wormtongue is in his pocket, that slithering reptile has long been a traitor to my King, he would have gladly given Saruman whatever he needed”, he looked to Legolas thoughtfully “It is said in the old tales that Elves are capable of the magick of Wizards, could you undo this…curse?” 

Legolas opened his mouth but only a chocked exhale of air came out and he shook his head before finding his voice “I am sorry but I do not have the skill for such a thing, and I fear that any tampering on my part might do worse damage to your King’s mind, maybe destroy him completely” 

“But you could try!” Eomer pressed turning fully to Legolas, he moved to take the Elf’s shoulder’s but stopped midway as if sensing the touch would not be welcome “Please” he asked sounding on the verge of begging “Considering the state of the King if nothing is done he will be forever lost to us anyway”

Legolas bit the inside of his bottom lip looking past Eomer to Aragorn who shrugged, Magick was not his area, he could not really say yea or nay to this it had to be Legolas’s choice alone.

Slowly Legolas took a breath and nodded “After we have found Merry and Pippin I will travel to Rohan and attempt to aid your King” 

For the first time since he had met him Eomer smiled looking years younger and less battle weary as he did so, “Thank you” he breathed deeply grateful “And in aid to finding your friends I shall grant you the use of two of our horses”, he turned and whistled “Hasufel, Arod!” 

A stallion and a gelding trotted forward, the chestnut stallion going to Aragorn and the grey gelding to Legolas 

“May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former Masters” Eomer said replacing the helm over his head “I hope that in time we shall meet again”

Legolas bowed his head slightly “As do I Son of Rohan” 

Nodding to Legolas, Eomer went to his horse and mounted with practised ease “We ride North” he ordered his company and set off at speed leaving the companions alone with their horses.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

Aragorn of course refused to leave the hillside until he had checked Legolas over for himself granting Gimli a time to rest and eat of the lembas and regain some of his strength (Not that he’d ever admit to being tired of course!)

After he and Gimli had returned Legolas’s weapons to him having collected them from Amon Hen where they had been discarded by the Uruk’s, Aragorn had Legolas strip off his cloak, doublet, and open his tunic to reveal the wound 

“It does not look too bad” Aragorn said as he carefully examined Legolas’s shoulder.  
While not overly skilled the Rohirim had treated the wound well enough to stop the bleeding and prevent infection,

“My arm feels well enough” Legolas said moving his shoulder in a circular motion, he turned to Aragorn with a frown “I didn’t bring it up but where’s Boromir?” 

“Dead” Aragorn said as he replaced the dressing on Legolas’s shoulder, he might have insisted on a sling but he knew the elf would refuse to wear it so he saved himself the trouble of bothering!, “He fell defending, or trying to defend Merry and Pippin”

Legolas closed his eyes briefly and nodded his head “A fitting death for an honourable man”, he saw no reason to mention what Boromir had tried to do to him, it had not really been Boromir but Sauron anyway and as the man was dead it would serve no purpose to tell Aragorn of the attempted assault. He shivered and squirmed as Aragorn’s mouth suddenly wrapped about his throat and kissed him gently 

“I was terrified I might have lost you” he whispered his beard scraping Legolas’s skin deliciously 

“Never” Legolas breathed closing his eyes and leaning back into Aragorn’s embrace eager to lose himself to wonderful sensations Aragorn’s mouth was creating in him, however a certain Dwarf had other ideas and a rock flew past the heads of the Elf and Man 

“This ain’t a bloody brothel!” Gimli grumbled “Save that lot for the bedroom and let us be off after Merry and Pippin!”

Aragorn groaned and rested his forehead on the back of Legolas’s neck “If I strangle him do you think anyone would mind?” 

Legolas giggled and tapped at Aragorn’s thigh to get him to move away 

Sighing wearily Aragorn did so and walked over to Hasufel “Very well” he said “Let us leave this place at once”.


	28. Chapter 28

The pyres of Uruk’s and Orcs had ceased to burn and now just stood in smouldering piles before the forest of Fangorn which loomed ahead, dark, thick, and foreboding.   
“I hope they haven’t strayed too deep into the forest” Aragorn said as he and Legolas set Hasufel and Arod free to graze “This isn’t a place I want to spend to long in”

“That makes two of us!” Gimli grunted holding his axe close to his chest and looking about with suspicious eyes 

“Stay close” Aragorn ordered leading the way into the forest “The last thing we need is to get ourselves lost”.

 

Lothlorien 

 

Galadriel stood before her mirror images of Rivendel and Mirkwood. 

Using the power of her Ring she reached out with her mind to speak telepathically to both Thranduil and Elrond at the same time, linking the three of them at once. 

 

In Rivendell Elrond was walking through the halls and stopped to stand before the shards of narsil. 

In Mirkwood Thranduil was taking a glass of wine while gazing into the pool of still ethereal blue water in his chambers. 

“Our time is over, The Elves, our kin are now leaving these shores, The world of Men will soon come into it’s full, unless Sauron succeeds in his plans, and should that happen he will have dominion over the whole world until the end of time”  
Elrond quietly let a deep sigh out through his nose and slightly bowed his head 

Thranduil tightened his grip about the gold cup he was drinking from as he stared into the pool at his feet seeing his own reflection, and in his minds eye Legolas’s reflection. 

“Should we turn away now?” Galadriel asked “Are we to leave Middle Earth to it’s fate?” 

“We can not” Thranduil whispered both in his mind and out loud “My Son…, I will not abandon my Son”

“He has made his choice on his future, it is allied with Aragorn” Elrond said telepathically   
“Together they will forge a new age”

“Legolas’s future is uncertain, the fate of Middle Earth is uncertain” Galadriel stated “Should the quest fail then Legolas will die at the hands of the Dark Lord as will Aragorn”

“No!”, Thranduil hurled the golden goblet across his chamber smashing it into the opposite wall, his chest heaved as he drew in great lungfull of air, anger and fear coursed through him, heating his blood and stealing his control 

“How can we aid the fellowship?” Elrond asked “We have not the forces to march upon Mordor nor upon Isengard!”

“Alone no” Galadriel agreed “But if our combined armies join with any army of Men then we can help deal a crippling blow to Saruman and help counter the spread of Sauron’s darkness across the lands”

Thranduil took a steadying breath “Which army?”

“The Rohirrim army in Edoras” Galadriel said “Our Armies must march to Helms Deep, the great fortress there and lend aid in the coming battle”

Thranduil bowed his head in agreement

Elrond sighed and set his hands on the platter holding the shards of Narsil and whispered   
“So be it”.

 

Fangorn 

 

They had been searching for hours and had found nothing to say where the Hobbits had gone, thankfully they found no signs of Uruks or Orcs who might have escaped the Rohirim either which was a small comfort. 

What they did find was large indentations in the ground, as though something enormous had been walked through the forest, as huge as a troll but not as destructive since the trees were still intact. 

“These are strange tracks” Aragorn said kneeling down to examine them closer 

“The airs so close in here” Gimli commented feeling like he was in a closely confined tunnel in a mine where the air is thin   
“This forest is old” Legolas said sounding distant and dream like, he gazed about, looking up to the high boughs above them, “Very old” he whispered more to himself than the others, “Full of memory”, for a moment he smiled then he shivered and snapped out of his dream like state “And anger!”

Above their heads the tress gave ominous groaning and creaking noises that had Aragorn rising on full alert and joined Legolas to take a protective stance at his side in case of danger 

Gimli for his part readied his axe and danced on the balls of his feet readying himself for battle

“The trees are speaking to each other!” Legolas declared looking almost delighted!

“Gimli!” Aragorn cried “Lower your axe!”

“Oh!”, slowly Gimli did so and Legolas turned towards him with a smile 

“They have feelings my friend!, The Elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak”

“Talking trees?” Gimli looked and sounded very unimpressed “What do tree’s have to talk about hmm?, but the consistency of squirrel droppings”, he snorted “Or if the elf who’s climbing them has a cute arse!”  
Legolas however was ignoring him and strode forward snapping to Aragorn in Elvish 

Without hesitation Aragorn followed him and whispered “What do you see?” 

Legolas gave a small cold smile “The White Wizard approaches”.

 

Aragorn’s back stiffened and he loosened his sword from it’s sheath, Legolas readied an arrow to his bow string, and Gimli readied his axe.

“We must be quick” Aragorn whispered “Or he’ll put a spell on us”

“He can try!” Legolas whispered narrowing his eyes. 

 

The three of them tensed, their muscles coiled like springs waiting to move into action, they did not breathe, did not speak, did not hesitate, in unison they turned and fired at the White Wizard.


	29. Chapter 29

The weapons bounced uselessly of a shield of magical energy that surrounded the Wizard in a blinding white light concealing him from view. 

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits” an impossibly loud voice said to them as they shielding their stinging eyes from the light 

“Where are they?” Aragorn demanded bouncing on the balls of his feet, every muscle in his body tensed ready to fight

“They past this way, the day before yesterday” the wizard said “They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?” 

“Who are you?” Aragorn asked his patience running thin before he roared out “Show yourself!”. 

 

Like a curtain being pulled back the blinding white light faded and Gandalf stepped forward revealing himself to the three who gaped in open awe.

“Forgive me!” Legolas whispered bowing his head “I did not see, I was blinded by judgement”

“Forgiveness is unnecessary” Gandalf proclaimed magnanimously 

“You fell!” Aragorn said sounding almost on the verge of hysteria 

“Through fire, and water” Gandalf said wincing as he recalled a deep and dark pain, “From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought him!, the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last I through down my enemy and smote his ruin on the Mountainside”

Closing his eyes Legolas picture the Balrog’s monstrous form falling upon a snow covered hill top, it’s huge black mass smoking as it’s flames were finally extinguished for good. 

He saw Gandalf staggering, his face bloody and battered, his strength utterly spent as he fell to the ground with the life leaving his body. 

“Stars wield over head” Gandalf said “And everyday was as long as a life age, but it was not the end, I felt life in me again”

Legolas blinked and his mind returned to the present as Gimli warmly said Gandalf’s name 

“Gandalf?, yes, that was what they use to call me, Gandalf the Grey” 

Aragorn nodded his head 

“I am Gandalf the White, and I have been sent back until my task is done”

“Task?” Aragorn asked 

“To destroy the dark lord once and for all” Legolas said 

“Indeed” Gandalf concurred and stepped down from the rise in the earth he had been standing on making his way past Aragorn and heading in the direction they had come to leave the woods 

“One stage of your journey is over, now another begins, we must travel to Edoras with all speed”

“Edoras?” Gimli grumbled “That is no short distance”

“Fear your little legs can’t manage it?” Legolas teased 

Gimli looked up at him “Watch it Princeling or I’ll remove your over long legs!”, Legolas chuckled and walked past Gimli to join Aragorn besides Gandalf 

“We hear it goes ill with King Theoden in Edoras”

“Yes and the malady of the King will not be easily cured” Gandalf replied a trace of a smile curving his lips as he looked past Aragorn to Legolas “But perhaps by uniting our forces we may prevail”

Legolas found his cheeks flushing a little at the attention he was receiving from Gandalf 

“And are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested…”, Gimli broke off his grumbling as the Forrest gave an ominous groaning over head making him change his tune quite quickly 

“I mean charming, quite charming forest!” 

 

“It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn” Gandalf said suddenly stopping and turning round to address Gimli, “Something is going to happen that has not happened in an age. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong”

“Strong?” Gimli repeated looking round nervously “Oh that’s good”

“So cease your fretting Master Dwarf, Merry and Pippin are quite safe, in fact they are far safer than you are about to be!”

Aragorn snorted as he turned to follow after the Wizard while Legolas held out a hand to him 

“No fear my Friend!”, he said “I’ll protect you from the big bad trees!”

Gimli growled furiously and stomped after Aragorn and Gandalf trying and failing to ignore Legolas’s amused laughter!.

 

************************************************************************************************ 

 

Any worries about how Gandalf would travel were short lived, as he summoned the most beautiful of Grey horses to him outside Fangorn. 

Once More Gimli rode behind Aragorn while Legolas’s injuries continued to heal so he rode alone. 

Along the way they discussed Theoden and what or rather who ailed him. 

The device of Sarumans to enslave a mind and possess a body to do his biding from afar. 

It was an old trick, one Gandalf had known of, however he had never broken such a hold and he did fear doing further damage to the King should he break the spell binding him. 

Theoden was not a young man, younger than Aragorn but he was not of the Dunadan and blessed with long life, he was completely mortal and his body may not survive the great stress it would be under to exorcise Saruman from his mind. 

 

At night fall they stopped and made a small fire to warm themselves while they shared out the Lembas. 

“It ain’t bad this Elvish food but it gets monotonous after a while” Gimli said speaking with his mouthful and crumbs decorating his beard which had Legolas’s top lip curling up in fastidious revulsion 

Aragorn snorted “It was not two days past that you were complaining about how empty your stomach was!”

“We may yet have feasts to enjoy Master Dwarf” Gandalf said “And a long fast before hand makes the tongue appreciate the taste all the more”

“Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder” Aragorn said wrapping an arm about Legolas’s waist. The Elf immediately leaned into the touch all but purring like a cat when received affection 

“Ah I believe congratulations are in order” Gandalf said noting Aragorn’s ring upon Legolas hand and Legolas’s necklace about Aragorn’s neck 

“Yes, we married in Loth Lorien” Legolas said he rolled his eyes “God knows what my Father will say when he hears that we married without his consent”

Gandalf chuckled recalling the morning that he had come upon an enraged Thranduil who had found Aragorn laying with his Son!, while Thranduil had allowed a courtship and the potential of marriage once Aragorn became King he was not King yet and Legolas’s marrying Aragorn without his consent may well incur his wrath. 

However that was a difficulty for another day, right now they needed to focus upon Theoden and rest themselves for another long ride the next day. 

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

As they bedded down for the night Gandalf took the first watch enjoying his pipe while humming an old tune. 

After half an hour or so Legolas wriggled out of Aragorn’s grasp and went to join Gandalf moving as silent as the wind itself thought the Wizard did not seem surprised by his joining him,

“I worry for Frodo” he said to the elf who sat down beside him 

“As do I” Legolas murmured 

“Aragorn tells me that Sam went with him” 

“He did”

“Hmm good, that is good”, Gandalf drew on his pipe and blew out a circle of smoke which Legolas watched and followed with his eyes   
“You should rest my young Prince, you’re body is yet healing from injury or so I am told”

“I can’t sleep” Legolas said “Frodo, the Dark Lord, it all weighs heavy on my mind and keeps me from find peace in slumber this night”

Gandalf nodded easily able to understand that himself, troubled times did not make for an easy nights rest after all. 

 

Taking a breath Legolas turned to him completely “I want to try something, with your help”

Gandalf tilted his heads giving Legolas his complete attention 

“I wish to see that those we care for are well, I wish to reach out to them from across the distance, I wish to attempt Dream Walking”.

 

Impassivity fell from Gandalf’s face at this, a very genuine worry instead to it’s place, worry for Legolas   
“I know it’s dangerous and difficult to control…”

“Very difficult and exceptionally dangerous” Gandalf stated cutting Legolas off, “To dream walk, to leave your physical body and enter the Astral Plane is no easy feat, especially for one who has no practice with such things, and you wish to reach out to others?”

“With your aid yes”

“Even with my aid it would be desperately dangerous, you could loose yourself on unknown paths, become trapped outside your body unable to find your way back!”

“So you keep me anchored here” Legolas stated loosing his patience “You give me a light by which I find my way back to myself”

Gandalf shook his head “Legolas…”

“No!”, the elf was adamant “I am going to do this with or without your help”, he rose to his feet and brushed his hair back over his shoulders “But without I think we both know it will be all the more dangerous”  
His eyes met Gandalf’s in a battle of wills, years ago, before the Arkenstone, before Legolas had learned so much about himself about how much strength he possessed inside even without the Arkenstone then he would have crumbled under the weight of Gandalf’s gaze. 

But now he held it without fear and stared back at the Wizard defiantly until finally Gandalf subsided and nodded his head in forlorn agreement to aid him this night.


	30. Chapter 30

Gandalf drew a rune over Legolas’s forehead as he lay down on his back concentrating on his breathing and staring up at the night sky. 

“Are you ready?” the Wizard asked kneeling down besides the elf 

Legolas nodded and wriggled his shoulders relaxing them.

Sighing deeply and looking far from happy Gandalf began to chant the spell.

 

“Silver stars shining bright  
Let these be your guiding light.

Step free now from flesh and bone  
Walk the paths by spirit alone.

Wander through darkness and dreams   
Move through the world unseen. 

When flesh and spirit join once more   
Closed again is the astral door 

The moment the body begins to wake   
Is when this spell shall finally brake”

 

Legolas’s body went rigid and his eyes rolled back in his head leaving nothing but the whites visible as he lay there on the ground so still that one would think him dead. 

“Pray to the Valar that I have done the right thing in agreeing to this” Gandalf murmured sitting back on his haunches as he looked down on the elf, “And that you find the paths you now walk unhindered by any that wish you harm”.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Dream walking was a strange experience. 

The spirit leaving the body while the body still lived was very intense, the feeling it gave was exhilarating and seductive. 

However it did not come without risk. 

The astral plane was not like the physical world, the rules of nature that applied there did not on the astral plane, anything could happen there, and what happened to the spirit also happened to the body. 

Elves did have an easier time connecting with the Astral plane than mortals did since their physical forms were far closer to the astral world than mortals, however that did not mean they were any safer upon those planes than anyone else was. They could just as easily become lost on the paths that twisted and turned into treacherous webs, to walk down the wrong path was to risk falling into a nightmarish hell, to become trapped in a realm of madness that one could never hope to escape to return to their body. 

There were other dangers too, the dangers of those without flesh, malevolent spectres and wraiths that haunted both the physical and the astral world were drawn like moths to flames to the spirits walking these paths, wishing to slay or entrap the spirit so they could claim the flesh body for their own. 

As an elf’s spirit burned brighter and fairer than that of a mortals they were all the more tempting to these beings, and with the added brilliance of the Arkenstone making his spirit all the more radiant Legolas might as well have been a beacon in a pitch black sea!. 

As he entered the Astral world all eyes turned his way and within in moments of his setting foot there he was being hunted!

 

He knew this of course, had expected it and refused to let it trouble him. Half the reason that people became lost in the Astral world was because they let themselves be distracted from their purpose, let the wraiths and spectres bedevil them into becoming confused and frightened rather than focusing on their task which was exactly what Legolas was doing. 

Moving swift and light he made his way through the ever changing landscape to the slumbering mind of the one he sort. 

Frodo.

Peaceful green hills, bright yellow sunlight, and warm sweet breezes surrounded Legolas who found himself standing on a hill beneath a large tree over looking a beautiful country side. 

Everywhere he looked there were green hills with chimney pots peaking out the top smoking from fires within a home beneath the earth. 

The sounds of laughter, of children playing were high on the wind, and the scent of food, or freshly cut grass, of sweet flowers filled his nose. 

 

Frodo was sat on a bench smoking a pipe besides an older hobbit, Bilbo Legolas guessed, or rather Frodo’s dream of Bilbo.

The elder hobbit looked healthier and more robust than he had in years, his hair while grey still had more colour than it had now, his skin was firmer and less lined and wrinkled, he looked very much like the middle aged Hobbit whom Legolas had met sixty years previous at the beginning of all this. 

Happily he and Frodo sat smoking and blowing smoke rings looking as if they didn’t have a care in world as Legolas approached them and stood to the side. 

“Frodo” he spoke softly to the young Hobbit 

“You’re not part of my dream”, Frodo said this flatly, stating a matter of fact to Legolas whom he looked at with tired haunted eyes, even in sleep the Hobbit could find little peace, thanks to the pressure of the Ring his very spirit was being worn down along with his body, weakening him both outside and in as it sort to rob him of his will and turn him towards it’s own way. 

“Why are you here?” Frodo asked resignedly as the image of Bilbo shimmered out of the scape freeing the seat besides him which Legolas took, sitting lightly besides the Hobbit with his knees too high as the bench was too slow for him 

“To see you” Legolas replied simply “To help you if I can”

Frodo smiled bitterly “There is no helping me, no saving me”, he looked up at Legolas exhaustion plain to see on his face, “The Ring is weighing on me, it grows heavier with every step closer to the Mountain, it’s voice ever stronger hissing in my ear, before I could shut it out but now…now it’s there all the time, wake or sleep I can not escape it taunting me, tormenting me, trying to seduce me”, letting out a sigh he rose from the seat and walked a few paces forward to look over Hobbiton 

“Sooner or later it will succeed, it will devour my mind and I will be lost to it”

“No Frodo” Legolas said 

Frodo gave a mirthless laugh and turned to face the elf, opening his shirt to reveal the ring about his neck, “See?” he said “Even here, even in sleep I have it with me, leeching my strength more and more each day”

“You have a great deal of strength Frodo” Legolas stated getting to his knees before the Hobbit and placed his hand over Frodo’s heart, “There is an incredible light inside you, a strength to persevere against any and all odds”, he smiled up at the Hobbit offering him comfort and understanding   
“I know you are scared, only a fool would not be, I am scared too but I refuse to let that fear control me, if I must die to rid Middle Earth of the Dark Lord then so be it, I will gladly go to my grave knowing that I am taking him with me, and even if, and I stress if, we do not succeed then at the very least we will die trying to do what we believe in”

Frodo inhaled sharply his eyes filling with tears “I’m afraid of dying Legolas, I fear what is waiting on the other side”

Smiling kindly Legolas enveloped Frodo in an embrace and held him close   
“All fear death Frodo, Elves especially since to us it does not come naturally, but what lays beyond death is not to be feared, it is but another path, another shore far from here, an endless and beautiful paradise of white shores, sunlight, and stars, a place where pain and sorrow are but a distant memory, a place where time has no meaning and all are forever young”

Holding tight to Legolas Frodo sniffled into his shoulder and hair “That doesn’t sound so terrible” he admitted “In fact it sounds nice”

“It does” Legolas agreed pulling back and reaching up to wipe the tears from Frodo’s eyes “Remember Frodo no matter where you are, no matter how dark and hopeless the road ahead seems that you are not alone, you have those who love you dearly and will fight for you until the end”

Breathing deeply and lifting his chin Frodo swallowed hard and nodded his head determined. 

Legolas smiled and opened his mouth to speak but an ear splitting screech pierced the air and in a second Hobbiton was gone and in it’s place were the Dead Marshes. 

“A black rider!” Frodo whispered paling in fear 

“Both here and in the physical world” Legolas said rising to his feet “You have to wake up now Frodo and I must go”

“Will you be alright?” Frodo asked worriedly 

“I’ll be fine” Legolas said hurrying along the uneven bog ridden paths “Now Go!” he ordered “And remember what I said!”.

 

******************************************************************************************************

Dead Marshes

 

Frodo jerked awake as the deafening screech of a wraith pierced his ears making Gollum yelp and Sam all but jump out of his skin!

“Hide, hide!” Gollum shouted running for a thin path of bushes to crouch behind 

“Black riders!” Sam cried scrambling to follow him along with Frodo who clutched at his shirt and The Ring hoping that Legolas found his way safely back to wherever he was.

*****************************************************************************************************

Edoras 

 

Legolas’s body had begun to jerk and shake, his hands trembling and curling into fists, spasms seized his body and tiny whimpers escaped his lips. 

“Come on Legolas!” Gandalf urged “Get back now!”

What’s going on?” 

The Wizard groaned as Aragorn’s voice came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see the Ranger glaring at him!.

“Legolas is Dream Walking, reaching out to Frodo”

“What?” Aragorn all but exploded, the sound of his voice being enough to wake Gimli who looked about disoriented as Aragorn went to Legolas, dropping to his knees and lifting the elf to lay against him   
“How could you let him do this?” he demanded of Gandalf who scoffed 

“Have you ever tried to stop your elf from doing something once he has his mind set on it?” 

Aragorn scowled but didn’t reply, instead he looked down at Legolas who shifted and moaned   
“Come on love” he whispered fearfully “Come back to me now”.

 

***************************************************************************************************** 

 

Astral Plane

 

The path was twisting and evaporating like smoke as Legolas ran, the ground beneath his feet crumbled away and if he let himself think about it he knew he would fall to his death. 

The sky about him was black as thunder save for where molten rock spewed from a mountain with roars of flame and smoke

Legolassssss

His name was hissed and spat all about him, nine voices like nine serpents slithering close by. 

His ears burned and his breath was stolen away as he forced himself to keep running, to keep focused on returning to his body. 

Behind him he could feel an unbearable heat, his flesh burned and blistered as it seared at his flesh, and at the back of his mind he felt the dark presence bearing down on him. 

“Little Prince”

“No!” Legolas whispered refusing to turn, to acknowledge Sauron anymore, if he did, if he turned he would be lost

“Come with me now and I will spare you so much pain, I will make you my consort, together we can rule all of this world!”

“Lies, filthy lies” Legolas murmured shutting his eyes tight and focused on his body, on the anchor leading him out of this plane 

“If you continue to defy me you will die and you will see all your world burn!” 

Just a little further and he’d be back in his body, just a few steps more!

“Why do you fight? Why not give in, I swear if you do you shall know peace!”

“And if not you will know pain!”

“Your flesh with tear and bleed, your bones ground to powder, and all you love will perish before your eyes!” 

The Voices were all around him now, trying to make him feel closed in but Legolas refused to be so ensnared, refused to open his eyes, to do anything until he found himself sinking down into a familiar enveloping warmth. 

Then his eyes shot open and he took a huge breath that jerked his whole body upright and out of Aragorn’s grasp!.


	31. Chapter 31

Legolas screamed long and loud while clutching his breast tightly. Beneath his hand he felt his heart pounding and the warm reassuring pulse of the Arkenstone besides his life giving organ. 

When a hand clasped his shoulder he flinched, jerking away from the touch, and looked over his shoulder to see the concerned look on Aragorn’s face. 

“It’s alright,” Aragorn said holding his hands up in a show of peace, “You’re safe”

Legolas nodded his head, he knew this, he knew it was over, he was back in his own body and safe from the reach of the Nazgul. But his body was still reacting the terror his soul had experienced preventing him from relaxing just yet. 

“Did you succeed?” Gandalf asked getting a harsh look from Aragorn and a haunted one from Legolas, who nodded his head

“We spoke,” he managed force out from chattering teeth, he was shaking, his skin felt icy cold, as if he had been in a snow storm. 

Wrapped his arms about himself and taking a few steadying breaths, Legolas wet his lips and spoke in a steadier voice. 

“He is struggling, the weight of the burden he carries is leaching at his strength more and more each day,” as he spoke, tears began to roll down Legolas’s cheeks, tears tinged silver and pink, tears wept from the soul, not just the eyes.

He gazed at Gandalf, his expression broken, “He is fading Gandalf, he is losing himself to darkness and despair,” the elf paused and frowned as Gandalf’s eyes left his. 

The Wizard was not one to avoid facing harsh truths, so this behaviour was not normal for him. 

Eyeing him closely, Legolas’ eyes widened and his gaze became accusing 

“You already knew!” he whispered “You knew from the start”.

 

Gandalf drew a very deep and world-weary breath, looking far older and more haggard than the elf had ever seen him.

“I can not see the outcome of all endeavours, no one has that power”

“No!” Legolas snapped, his anger rising now, “Do not treat me like some halfwit to be dazzled by parlour tricks! You may have ascended to the highest of your order, but I still a Prince and you will treat me as such”

He was breathing hard, his face filled with a magnificent fury that would have done Thranduil in his most furious proud, and yet his features were still light up as brightly as a star in the night sky. 

Even in the most ugly anger, Legolas was as beautiful and terrible as deity, and Gandalf, who himself had gazed upon the Valar, found himself moved by the captivating sight even as he was being chastised. 

“I did not want for Frodo to carry this burden,” he admitted “I truly do not know what the end of this shall be, that is an undecided future, but I feared that whatever the outcome, that Frodo would not survive”

 

Legolas rolled his lips drawing his bottom teeth over his top lip while slowly shaking his head,   
“You did not tell him”, it wasn’t cruelly said, neither was it accusatory, but a statement of fact. 

Never the less Gandalf replied with a single and bitterly spoken word laden with guilt “No”

Legolas nodded his head slowly while letting out a deep breath, “What are we becoming?” he asked “What is this darkness turning us into? Has it infested us all like a blight in a forest, and slowly rotting us from within?” 

Gandalf bowed his head 

“Such evil leaves it’s darkness upon us all”

“If so, then why do we fight?” Legolas asked “Are we truly any better than our enemies when we too are willing to make such sacrifices?”

“Yes!” Gimli declared loudly and boisterously, “We are better, far better, because for us such sacrifices are made with bitter tears of regret and only as the very last resort”

“I wish it would not be made at all” Aragorn murmured 

“We all do!” Gimli declared “But we do not have such choices, not in such times, when all the world is poised on edge of destruction. In such times we have to make hard choices even though we will grieve for them when all is said and done”.

 

This was a rare speech for Gimli to make, while not dense, he was not known for showing such insight and philosophy, and none of his companions could not feel moved by the words he spoke. 

 

“We should rest,” Gandalf said “We still have a long path ahead in the morning and much to do when we arrive”

“You think Theoden’s mind can be saved after so long an enslavement?” Legolas asked rubbing his still chilled hands “Saruman is skilled conjurer, and a master at manipulation, we should be prepared for the chance that there is nothing left within the Kings body to save”

“In such an event then we can at least give Theoden peace,” Gandalf stated “And hope that the people of Edoras will agree to follow our council until the heir returns to claim his throne”. 

 

******************************************************************************************************* 

 

Edoras 

 

The ride was as long and exhausting as to be expected, and the welcome to the Kingdom of Edoras was just as cold an uninviting as Gandalf had warned. 

They left the horses to the care of the stable hands, and ascended the stone steps to the Golden Hall, where they were met by a contingent of Kings Guards. 

“Hama” Gandalf greeted the red haired man, who shifted uncomfortably 

“I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue,” he paused and looked like he wanted to spit on the ground at the use of the name 

“Wormtongue?” Legolas whispered to Aragorn who shrugged 

Gandalf however nodded his head and gestured to his companions to disarm and gave over Glamdring. 

Grumbling unhappily Gimli handed over his axes, Aragorn looked briefly like he wanted to stab the guard he handed his sword to! And Legolas set his weapons against the wall of the hall, refusing to let anyone touch them. 

Yet still Hama was not content 

“Your Staff”

“What?” Gandalf put on his most innocent expression “You would not part an old man of his walking stick?” 

Hama’s lips twitched in amusement, but he did not argue. 

To make the ruse seem more real Gandalf put his arm through Legolas’s and leaned upon him as they entered the hall and walked towards an impossibly aged man who hardly looked as if he were alive at all. 

Sat at his side, whispering in his ear was a short, squat, dark and greasy looking man, who immediately put Legolas on edge. 

“The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Theoden King” Gandalf declared 

Aragorn eyed the men at the very edges of the court, behind the courtiers and guards, dark swarthy men who tracked their every step.

“Why should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow” Theoden rasped 

“A just question my liege” the swarthy man said

He rose from his seat and approached the company, “Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear, Lathspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!”

“Silence!” Gandalf snapped letting go of Legolas’s arm “Keep your fork tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm”, he moved forward his staff terrifying Wormtongue as he did so 

“The staff!” the man whispered turning an accusing gaze on Hama, “I told you to take the Wizard’s staff!”.

As he backed away the men who’d been tracking them attacked and were met with resistance from Aragorn and Gimli, leaving Legolas and Gandalf free to approach Theoden and attempt to free him from Saruman’s hold. 

Together they walked towards Theoden, Gandalf speaking aloud and holding his right hand forth, towards the King

“Theoden, Son of Thengol, too long have you sat in the shadows, no more! I release you from this foul spell”

Theoden shuddered, bent forward, then began to laugh, a cold and malevolent laugh that chilled the hearts of all those within the Golden Hall. 

He lifted his head and gazed at Gandalf in a twisted amusement 

“You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!”

Gandalf threw open his robe and revealed himself as Gandalf the White and sent a wave of energy at the King who slammed back against his throne. 

From the side of the court a beautiful if hardened woman appeared, seeing the King in distress she tried to run to him but Aragorn caught her and held her back. 

A bitter struggle between Gandalf and Saruman ensued, the fallen Maia straining to maintain his grasp upon Theoden   
“If I go Theoden dies!” 

“He will not!” Legolas snarled, with the grace of a dancer he went to the King and clasped one of his hands, pressing it against the Arkenstone   
“Find the strength within and fight to free yourself of this evil” he said to Theoden, keeping the hand planted upon the stone even as Saruman tried to pull away 

“Be gone!” Gandalf ordered sending another thrust of energy at the King 

“This is your body, this is your life,” Legolas urged Theoden, “Fight back now! Take back what is yours!” 

Saruman made one final attempt to remain but was cast from Theoden’s body, freeing the King. 

 

The woman Aragorn had been holding broke free and ran to him, together with Legolas, they supported the King as his health and much youth was restored to him and he gazed upon the young woman, recognizing her for the first time in so long

“Eowyn” 

The young woman teared up in happiness, while Theoden looked to Legolas and Gandalf in shocked awe.


	32. Chapter 32

The whole of Edoras gathered for the funeral of the lost Prince Theodred. 

As a mark of respect Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf followed in the funeral procession standing silently as Eowyn sand the requiem for her late cousin. 

Theoden did not shed tears at the funeral, he remained dry eyed, his face pale and expressionless, but his eyes swam with grief that he dare not show in public. 

It was not until later, when he spoke alone with Gandalf that he let the damn break, then he fell to his knees weeping over his lost Son’s grave. 

 

Inside the Golden Hall Eowyn arranged chambers for Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn, Gandalf having been a fairly regular visitor to the Golden halls had chambers he used regularly there. 

“I am afraid they will not be luxurious” she apologised “Since Wormtongue took power such things have fallen to the wayside, he was too busy amassing fortune for himself to care about keeping chambers in good repair”

“After sleeping rough any bed is a blessing My Lady” Gimli said 

“As is a bath, which you are in desperate need of my friend!” Legolas teased the Dwarf, who to be fair did smell rather ripe!

“If you weren’t so finicky Princeling you would know that this a good Dwarvish scent and be more appreciative of it!” Gimli shot back 

“Thorin didn’t smell like you do and I certainly appreciated him!” 

Legolas’s innocent tone and angelic expression could have fooled a saint into believing he was making a perfectly innocent statement!

Gimli however flushed and sputtered, Legolas and Thorin’s tryst had been the talk of the mountain sixty years ago, a piece of delicious scandal that every gossip, housewife, drunkard, and loud mouth was openly discussing, and while he might have been young Gimli could remember that talk well enough, he could also remember making his poor Father choke on his ale when he’d brought up the subject over dinner one night!.

Flushing a little at the rather bawdy talk Eowyn showed Gimli to his chambers first and then Aragorn his which were next door

“I hope these chambers will suffice” she said to him as he stepped inside 

“Perfectly my Lady” Aragorn replied

“As Gimli said,” Legolas said making his way to the bed and laying down upon it “Any bed is a luxury after sleeping rough”

“Uh your chambers are across the hall Master elf” Eowyn stammered 

Legolas smiled “I thank you for the thought but they will not be needed”, he shared a look with Aragorn who was in the process of taking off his sword and cloak   
“We are married”

Eowyn’s eyes became as round as dinner plates as she stared from Legolas to Aragorn 

“Married?” she repeated “But you’re…,” she paused and frowned at Legolas “You are male aren’t you?” Legolas was so beautiful that it could be easy to mistake him for a female, his bone structure was very fine and delicate, almost feminine in fact, so Eowyn’s confusion in regard to his gender could be understood 

“Very much so My Lady!” Legolas chuckled 

“I know it is not common in the world of men for two of the same gender to bind themselves together” Aragorn said “But for Elves such things are neither uncommon or frowned upon”

It was on the tip of Eowyn’s tongue to say something about Aragorn being human and not an elf but at that moment one of the page boys came running down the corridor and paused outside the door panting as he bowed to the Shield Maiden 

“Order’s from the King my Lady, dinner is to be served presently and he would have yourself and the courts guests present”

“Thank you” Eowyn said dismissing the page 

“Looks like Gimli’s bath will have to wait!” Aragorn said holding out a hand to Legolas and helped pull him back to his feet though the elf could have risen perfectly well on his own 

“A shame, he could really do with one and soon!” Legolas sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes “The things I endure!”

Aragorn made a sympathetic noise in his throat “My poor little elf, you do suffer so much!”

Eowyn watched the exchange feeling blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment at observing a private moment between the two, and to her shame felt traces of jealousy.   
Aragorn was a very handsome man, he was dark and mysterious in a way that the men of Edoras were not, naturally she was attracted to him, but now she knew that he was not hers to have, Aragorn was already married to another, an Elf, a Male Elf at that!

So yes, she did feel some jealousy over this and perhaps a small pang of sorrow for a dream that had not even had time to take flight before it was quashed, of herself and Aragorn. 

Not to be. 

Stepping out into the corridor she took a moment to compose herself before she went to knock on the Dwarf’s door and tell him to join the main hall for dinner. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

Ill news from the Westfold had arrived since the funeral. 

Two children had ridden to Edoras to raise the alarm of Uruk’s and wild men looting, pillaging, and burning towns and villages. 

The survivors had gone to seek refuge at Helms Deep, the fortress which had long protected Edoras in her darkest hours. 

“This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash” Gandalf said to the King, trying to urge him to act now before it was too late, “Ride out and meet him head on!” he lay a hand over the Kings wrist “You must fight!”

“You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak” Aragorn offered up, he sat at a table before Gimli smoking his pipe while the Dwarf ploughed his way through a platter of meat, bread, cheese, and ale. 

Legolas hovered behind Aragorn unwilling to sit, the residue of Saruman’s evil magic lingered in the court and it was making the elf uneasy, there were traces of it all over the palace, but the majority was centred in the throne room where Theoden, or rather Saruman through Theoden had wielded power. 

“Eomer is loyal to you” Aragorn added “He and his men will return to fight for their King”

Abruptly Theoden rose from his throne to pace the hall with a scornful remark tossed in Aragorn’s direction   
“They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!” he stopped and sighed a deep and regretful sigh, regretful for all that had transpired in his Kingdom while he had been unable to act, “Eomer can not help us” he murmured though perhaps more to himself than anyone else 

“Its not your fault you know?” this came from Legolas surprising the King who stared at the elf in shock. 

After freeing him from Saruman’s hold Legolas had quickly taken his leave of the court, fleeing outside to clear his head and had only returned for the funeral. Theoden had half thought him a dream or hallucination until he had seen the elf again, they had not spoken, Legolas had seemed disinclined to approach him or make conversation, so for him to speak out now like this was surprising to the King. 

“You are blaming yourself,” Legolas said slowly approaching the King “You have to stop that, you have to let go of this guilt or it will eat away at you and destroy your heart just as Saruman’s spells would” 

Gently he reached out and placed a hand over Theoden’s heart, Eowyn started at the gesture as did the guards but Theoden remained still under the touch 

“For a moment you and I were connected though the power of the jewel I bear” Legolas said looking deep into Theoden’s eyes and the King felt as if he were stripped down to his skin, laid bare before the Elf completely “I saw into your heart,” Legolas said “You still have strength there, courage enough to fight if you are willing to do so”

Theoden breathed deeply and slowly took hold of Legolas’s pale hand, “You are very young” he said and Legolas smiled 

“I am not young by any definition your Majesty” Legolas said “I have weathered thousands of years upon this earth, I have seen battles, I have seen both good and evil in this world, experienced both joy and loss, and I can tell you with certainty that you are an honourable man capable of greatness whether you think it or not”

Theoden regarded Legolas and dipped his head to press a chaste kiss on the Elf’s fingers before releasing his hand 

“I know what it is you want of me” he said looking from the elf to Gandalf “But I will not risk open war”

“Open war is already upon you” Aragorn stated “Whether you would risk it or not”

Theoden turned a reproachful look to him 

“When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan”

“Funny!” Gimli grunted “Last I looked Saruman was ruling while you rotted!”

“Gimli!” Gandalf scolded, the Dwarf shrugged and took a gulp of ale letting out a burp!

Rolling his eyes Gandalf rose to his feet “And what does the King decide?” he asked Theoden.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

Isengard 

 

Grima Wormtongue fled to his master Saruman the second he was banished from Rohan, he had nowhere else to go and was under the mistaken impression that Saruman would care for him. 

Of course Saruman would use him only as a tool and then discard him once he was no longer of use.

“The three who travelled with the Wizard, who were they?” he asked as Wormtongue reported what had occurred in Rohan. 

“An Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf” 

Saruman’s eyes narrowed, “The man, was he of Rohan or Gondor?” 

“Neither, from the north I thought him, one of the dunadain rangers, yet he had a strange jewel about his neck, a white gold chain with an emerald pendant set upon it. The emerald was intricately entwined with fine strips of white gold” Wormtongue said “It did not seem the type of jewellery that a man would adorn himself with, I assume it a gift from some female paramour” 

“Hmm, likely” Saruman mused, then paused, “The elf, was he blonde, fair as the virgin snow?”

“With eyes the colour of sapphires, a mouth that could rival the handsomest rose for beauty, and a face that the poets and artists would weep to write sonnets and produce images of”

Saruman grit his teeth and clenched his jaw in frustrated anger, “Legolas” he whispered 

“He was wearing a strange ring too” Wormtongue said “Too large for his hand, it was of two serpents, one wreathed in flowers while the other consumed it’s tail”

“The ring of Barahir?” Saruman murmured “Why would…” he paused with his eyes widening “Does Gandalf think he has found the lost King of Gondor in that Northman and wedded him to that damn elf?”

“Sire?” Wormtongue asked confused 

“It matters not” Saruman said with a wave of his hand “The world of men will fall, the alliance between Elves an Men is broken, a union between the House of Thranduil and the Dunadain will change nothing”.


End file.
